


Lake House

by AnnaNSmith



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Bitchy Katherine, Bitchy Rebekah, Candlelight Dinner on a Boat, Caroline falling in love with Klaus, Comfort, Delena treats, Drinking Games, Established Relationship (at first): Forwood, Established Relationship: Beremy, Established Relationship: Kalijah, Established Relationship: Stelena, F/M, Face Drawing, Humor, Humorous Bickering/Fighting, Jealous Tyler, Kennet treats, Mabekah treats, Set sometime after season 3, Shopping, Singing, Swimming, Vacation, YODELING, hula dancing, lake house
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 09:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 61,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3204962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaNSmith/pseuds/AnnaNSmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Mystic Falls gang decides to go on a trip and our favorite Originals offer one of their lake houses under the condition they come along. Main Klaus/Caroline, but has also other pairings as well. Stelena, Delena, Kennet, Beremy, Forwood, Kalijah, etc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"I'm telling you, we need more coolers! Listen to me, so far I have planned everything there is to plan. School proms, pageants, mask balls, cheerleader sleep overs, birthday parties, Christmas parties, new eve parties, actually any kind of holiday party, you name it! And more or less any party that has taken place in Mystic Falls over the past, I don't know, five years maybe? So, trust me if I tell you, we need more coolers!" A very stressed Caroline ranted in front of the Mikealson mansion, while putting Matt's bag into her cars trunk. 

"Okay, I got it, Care. Take a breath, I'll go get another cooler right now," Tyler said, trying to calm his girlfriend down.

"Make it two coolers!"

"I think we could borrow some from the Grill. They have a few in the back. I'll come with you," Matt offered. Caroline was in her element and he knew she would not let it go, until she got what she wanted. So he and Tyler got in his truck, leaving the rest of the group alone with their preparations.

"I still don't know why the bloody hell you need so many coolers," Rebekah commented as she stepped outside the front door, holding two bags and walking toward Klaus' SUV. 

"Because we are seven vampires, two hybrids, one witch, and three humans, who need all kind of different things."

"For example?" Rebekah asked.

"Well, first of all, food. We need enough food for everyone for the next week. Especially for the humans among us. Then there is the issue with the blood supply. As we are in the middle of nowhere, without blood banks, without humans and only animals, we need to bring along enough blood bags. And those need to be cooled."

"And don't forget the booze," Alaric chimed in, who was walking to Damon's convertible, lifting a bottle of old scotch in the air to emphasize his point.

"You forget, we do have some tasty little humans with us, and a delicious looking witch for that matter," Kol said, giving Bonnie a cocky smile.

"Don't make me hurt you before we even start our trip."

"Kinky, I might take you up on that offer sometime." Kol winked suggestively at Bonnie before he went inside the mansion again to retrieve the rest of his belongings.

"About the food, Matt brought his fishing gears with him. We were planning on catching us some delicious fish for dinner," Jeremy said, as he stored his own fishing rod inside Damon's convertible.

"Hey, easy boy, who said you could put your junk into my baby?" Damon walked to his car in an attempt to get rid of the fishing rod immediately. 

"If you want something to eat as well, then I suggest you let me put my fishing rod into your car."

"Can you even fish, Gilbert?" Damon asked mockingly.

"He can. He and uncle John often went fishing when he was younger. They always brought some good fish home," Elena said protectively.

"Whatever. If he doesn't get us some decent fish, Alaric and I will just go and hunt some dear in the woods, right?" He gave Alaric a pat on his shoulder and helped him put his bag inside his trunk.

"Why not? Sounds like fun."

"Or maybe, we could just drive the 20 miles into the next city to buy us some more food," Rebekah added. 

"Boring," Damon stated matter-of-factly. 

"Boring or not, as I said, we don't need all those coolers. Are you sure you know what you're doing, Caroline? You should have let me plan our trip, we might actually be on our way already." Rebekah gave her a taunting look, as she put on her sun glasses. 

"Yeah, fat chance. As I'd let you anywhere near the planning. Let me remind you, that you were the one, who didn't want to leave earlier, because your new pair of shoes didn't arrive until yesterday."

"Well, one has to set priorities. And one day earlier or later is not a big of a deal, we're on holidays anyway. I vote for Caroline's immediate retirement as the head of plan committee and vote myself as her replacement," Rebekah said teasingly, looking around for anyone participating in her half joke. If the others were to actually play along with her, she would gladly take her place. But they didn't, they only ignored her and so she gave out an annoyed huff.

"Anyways, we have a five hour drive ahead of us and it's like a billion Fahrenheit today, so will you, please, shut up and trust my organizing skills. I might not be a 1000 years old, but I have more experience in that department than you."

"Easy girls, as much as I would love to see a good cat fight, I rather it be somewhere private with only the three of us, and maybe a video camera," Kol smirked his way to the SUV, clearly amused by his own comment. 

"That's your sister you're talking about. You're disgusting," Bonnie stated half shocked, half annoyed.

Rebekah only scoffed at that and went back into the mansion to get the rest of her things.

"And about the blood issue, Blondie," Damon called out from over his car "I'm sure my baby brother would leave us his share and go look for some tasty little bunny somewhere in the forest."

Stefan just glared at his brother as he put two sets of bedclothes on top of his and Elena's bags. Elena, however, felt the need to reply to Damon's tease. 

"Damon, we aren't even on our way yet and you already start with your snarky comments. Leave Stefan alone."

"It's okay, Elena. I heard worse and besides he's only pouting over the fact that he has to drive and Alaric can already start drinking. And that right next to him." He gave his brother a satisfied smug smile and continued stuffing his trunk. 

"Please, brother. If I want to drink, I will," and with that he grabbed the bottle of scotch from Alaric and took one long sip, his eyes never leaving Stefan. 

"Stop it, Damon. I want to arrive there in one piece. You might be immortal, but I'm not. And if I'm gone, who will keep you company at the Grill?"

Damon considered this for a moment and nodded reluctantly, giving the scotch back. "Fair enough."

"So, now that we have that cleared out, let me repeat the car arrangements once again. Tyler and Matt will sit in my car. Stefan, you will take Elena, Bonnie and Jeremy. Alaric will drive with Damon and Rebekah will share a car with the rest of her annoying family," Caroline read out from her chart. She looked to the SUV, noticing that two of the Mikealsons were actually missing. 

"Where are Klaus and Elijah?"

"Klaus is still upstairs packing his stuff and Elijah went out this morning, saying he had business to take care of before we leave," Rebakah answered.

"Why hasn't Klaus finished packing yet? He knows we want to leave at ten. And it's," she looked at her watch, "9:55 already!"

"Then I have another five minutes."

Klaus came out of the front door, a huge grin plastered on his face. He walked toward Caroline and stopped three feet in front of her. In his right hand he held one black bag with his belongings and in the other he held out a cooler. 

"I heard you were in need of coolers, love? I took the liberty to bring along one of ours with a couple of blood bags. B+ was it? Your favorite that is."

Caroline was taken aback. Not only was he on time, he even was considerate enough to bring along some extra blood bags. And even her favorite blood type. She couldn't remember ever sharing that with him, so she wondered how he came to know of her preferences. Caroline nodded only in response and Klaus' grin just grew wider, revealing dimples on either side of his face. He gave her the box so that she could add the rest of the blood bags she had brought along, amongst some other things, that needed cooling. After she was finished, she returned the box and Klaus made his way to his car, trying to store his things somewhere between his sister and brother's bags. His car was big, but nothing seemed to provide enough space for his sister's luggage.

"Do you really need three fricking bags, Bekah?"

"Well, we are gone for a couple of days, so of course I need to be prepared for any eventualities."

"We are going on a trip, not to war."

"Same principles, I say." Rebekah shrugged and Klaus rolled his eyes in annoyance. He tried to make some space for his bag. The box was a hopeless case, he recognized after he barely managed to fit his bag inside the car. Stefan offered to take the box inside his trunk. Bonnie and Jeremey could take one of their bags with them to the backseat, he thought.

After Stefan finished storing the cooler, he went inside the mansion and returned with two crates of beer.

"Where do we store these?"

"They go in my car. On the backseat," Caroline replied.

"I doubt this will be enough for all of us, that's about the share Damon and I drink," Alaric stated skeptically.

"Yeah, what are we gonna drink tomorrow?" A typical Damon smirk formed on his face and Alaric chuckled in return.

"I brought another six-pack along," Jeremy offered. 

"Kid, you're still underage, as if your sister would allow you to drink anyway. We take it, hand it over."

Jeremy rolled his eyes, but ignored Damon apart from that. 

"Rebekah already reminded us that we can drive to the next city. Our supply will be sufficient until then," Stefan tried to mediate.

"We do have a fine collection of liquor at our lake house, rest assured," Klaus said and put a final hold to the topic.

"Speaking of which, are you sure it can provide enough room for each and everyone of us?" Bonnie asked.

"Do not worry, witch. It might not be as grand as this," he said and pointed at his mansion. "But it offers eight sleeping quarters, three bathrooms, and a porch big enough for all of us."

"It's that big?" Caroline asked in disbelief.

"That's not all, I have properties all over the world. One more beautiful than the other," he said and leaned into Caroline so that only she could hear him even if the others used their vampire hearing. "I could show them all to you, Caroline."

Her breath hitched at that and she felt slightly flustered by the close proximity. Before Caroline could reply, Matt and Tyler returned. Klaus left for his car, but not before he gave her one last seductive smile. He got under her skin and a part of her was wondering, if it really was such a good idea to go on a trip together with the Originals. Not wanting to brood over the thought she turned her attention to the two who just returned from their errand. They brought another two boxes of a smaller size and some more liquor. 

"Sneaking out some bourbon while you're there? Like it," Damon smirked in approval. 

"They only had these small boxes left, Care, hope that's okay," Matt said carefully, not sure how she would react to this.

"It's fine. Klaus brought one himself, so we're good." Caroline looked to Klaus only briefly, but noticed that he was grinning nonetheless. Tyler watched Klaus and was clearly displeased he was coming along, but did not say anything. He tried to distract himself by helping Caroline stuff the boxes with several kinds of food. After they were finished, he placed them in Caroline's car and closed the trunk lid.

"That's it. Everything is packed and stored. We're ready to go," Jeremy concluded.

"Almost. Now, where might our dear brother be?" Klaus asked no one in particular.

"I hear a car coming," Stefan said. "Could be Elijah."

"I don't hear anything," Bonny replied, turning to Jeremy. He only shrugged, letting her know that it must be a vampire thing. 

After a minute everyone could finally see Elijah's car coming up into the drive way. By now six cars were parking in front of the Mikealson mansion. They all watched Elijah step out of his car and to every one's surprise a certain doppelgänger followed him. 

"What is this, brother? Why is Katarina here?"

"Don't tell me you intend to bring her along?" Rebekah asked appalled. 

"Everyone, please listen to me. Katarina is here, because I wish for her to join us."

"You must be out of your mind, Elijah."

"Please, relax Niklaus. I am aware that you are not very pleased to see her-" Elijah started.

"With that, he's not the only one," Caroline interjected with a scoff. 

Elijah's stern expression faltered a little after hearing Caroline's comment. He had carefully selected his words beforehand, fully expecting displeasure from Klaus at Katherine's arrival, but not from Caroline. He quickly regained his composure though and ordered his thoughts anew. 

"Niklaus, Katherine is here, because I want her to come along our trip. I fully know that she is not your favorite person-" This time it was Klaus' turn to scoff at his words, but Elijah continued. "Nonetheless, I would like you to bear with her for the next week, as I intend to bring her with us."

"And why do you think, I would concede your bidding?"

"Because I am your brother and I ask this of you."

"Wait a minute, care to ask us as well, if we want her around?" Damon stepped forward.

"Since when did you not like my company?" Katherine smirked arrogantly from behind Elijah. She felt safe with Elijah around, but she was still aware of Klaus and made sure there was enough space between them. 

Elijah ignored Damon and kept looking at Klaus. Both of them stared at each other in silence for one very long minute. The tension was palpable and no one dared to interrupt the two Originals in their staring contest.

"Fine. She may come with us, but mark my words, should she so much as say a wrong word I will rip her heart out without a second thought and not even you will be able to stop me." Klaus put as much menace in his word as he could. With a final glance toward Katherine he turned around and got into his car.

Some of the group let out their breath they had been holding unconsciously and also Elijah relaxed his muscles. He turned around and went to the backseat of his car to get Kathrine's bag. 

"Great, another bitch on board. I will not sit next to her." Rebekah looked at her remaining brothers and walked off to get on the passenger seat of the SUV.

"Good luck with that," Kol smirked knowingly, following his sister. "Rebekah used up all the space inside the trunk."

"Unfortunately for you, there is also no space left in our car," Caroline said dryly, looking at Katherine and went off to her car. Matt and Tyler followed her.

"Well, you've seen my car beforehand already. Need I say another word?" Damon turned around and he and Alaric made their way to his convertible.

Stefan looked apologetic at Katherine.

"You, of all people, too?" Katherine huffed in annoyance. 

"The car is full to the brim, I'm sorry," Stefan said and turned to Elijah, giving him an apologetic look. Elijah just nodded and Stefan and the rest left for his car, leaving the two of them alone. 

"Well, that went well," Katherine said sarcastically.

He put her bag back into his car and held the front door open for her to take a seat. "I have to agree with you. You are still alive, aren't you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there is anyone who would like to beta my work, I'd be more than grateful for the help!


	2. Chapter 2

They arrived six hours later at the lake house. It was a beautiful wooden cottage right in front of the lake. The house was build from a mixture of stone and wood, complimenting the grand windows perfectly. The roof had dark bricks and even a chimney. Outside was a pavilion and at the back there was a porch as big as Klaus had described beforehand. It was modern and yet still cozy. Behind the lake house there was only woods for miles and in front of it the lake, which looked so serene and peaceful, one could spend hours admiring it. There were no other properties surrounding the lake. The only noises you could here were birds chirping and leaves rustling.

They parked next to the house and got out of their cars. Everyone except the Originals and Katherine were taken aback by the beauty in front of them. The girls were excited and could not take their eyes off the lake. Even Damon was for once in his existence speechless. Stefan was smiling, expecting nothing less from Klaus. Klaus seemed content with the reaction of his guests and started unloading his car.

"This is amazing," Caroline said, keeping her eyes on the lake.

"It really is," Elena agreed.

"Wow," was everything Matt could utter.

They stood there for another few minutes, doing nothing but admiring the scene in front of them. Caroline was sure she had never seen something as beautiful as this. She wanted to brand this image into her brain and never forget it. They were pulled out of their thoughts, when Katherine called out to them suddenly.

"Yeah, we get it, it's pretty. Can we get started now? I'm starving."

Elijah gave her a reprimanding look before he started moving their luggage. The rest of the group tore themselves apart from the view reluctantly and began unloading. Nothing could compare to the scene outside, but upon entering the lake house they were welcomed by the modern and stylish interior and the generous room arrangements. Because there was only forest for miles and because of the wide lake, the house seemed small in comparison from the outside, but looks can deceive and the inside offered more than enough space for everyone.

"You weren't lying when you said it was big," Bonnie said astonished. "This is really big."

"Yeah, you actually can't call it 'cottage' anymore," Elena added.

"It was one in the beginning. There have been some adjustments over the centuries," Klaus explained.

"I will show you to your rooms. If you'd like to follow me," Elijah said, holding out one arm into the direction of the staircase.

They grabbed their bags and followed Elijah upstairs. There were eight rooms in total, six bedrooms and two bathrooms. Each of them furnished tastefully.

"I will leave the distribution of the rooms to you. You can use every room on this floor."

"Where do you and the others sleep?" Elena asked.

"We will take the rooms downstairs," Elijah replied before he descended downstairs, leaving the rest to decide their sleeping arrangements.

"I suggest, Elena and Stefan share a room, Bonnie and Jeremy, Tyler and I. And the biggest room goes to you guys," Caroline proposed.

"Blondie, did you have a good look at the room? There's only one bed inside. I'm not gonna share one with Quarterback here," Damon complained.

"Then share one with Alaric," Caroline replied mockingly.

"I am sure we can find a mattress somewhere and put it into your room," Stefan said.

"Easy for you to say, brother. How about we switch rooms?" Damon smirked suggestively. Stefan did not bother to answer and just left for his room.

"Don't make a big deal out of this, Damon. We're here to relax and have some fun," Elena said and followed Stefan to their room.

"Great, there are five girls in this house and I have to share a room with two dudes."

"You're not the only one who is unhappy about this," Matt sighed.

"What could you possibly not like about sleeping in a room with two hot guys like us," Damon smirked arrogantly, raising one of his eyebrows.

"The fact that one is a d-bag and the other is my teacher. No offense, Alaric."

"None taken. I can relate," Alaric said and patted Matt's shoulder once. Jeremy, Bonnie, Tyler and Caroline gave him a sympathetic look before they entered their own rooms.

"So, how are we gonna do this?" Alaric asked.

"I'd say we decide by rock, paper, scissors," Matt suggested. "The winner gets the mattress."

"Sounds fair enough," Alaric agreed.

"Fine," Damon said reluctantly. They shifted so that they were standing in a circle opposite of each other. The three guys exchanged one final look before they started to chime in unison.

"Rock, paper, scissors!"

 

"The view is amazing, Tyler! Look at it," Caroline stood in front of the window and pointed at the lake. Tyler smiled and embraced her from behind. He was happy to see her so carefree, after the constant drama in Mystic Falls it was nice to catch a breath for a change. They stood there for awhile watching the serenity of nature.

"Come on, let's unpack," Tyler said. Caroline nodded and they both started to fill the closet and the dresser with their clothes.

"Even the furnishing is high class, it's better than coming to a hotel," Caroline said looking around the room. "It really pays off to have a friend like Klaus."

"A friend?" Tyler stopped in the middle of storing his shirts and turned around. "Since when are you and Klaus friends?"

"Tyler, let's not start with this." Caroline knew what the conversation was threatening to turn into. She was not eager to fight with him about Klaus and she did not want him to ruin the good mood they were in only seconds ago.

"No, Care. I think I have a right to know what you and Klaus are doing while I'm not around."

"Nothing. There's nothing you have to worry about. Klaus and I are friends, that's all."

"That's all?" Tyler asked in disbelief. "That's already more than enough. How can you be friends with him after all he's done?"

"I really don't want to talk about that right now. Can't you just leave it alone?"

"No, Caroline, I can't. I am not stupid, I can see there's something going on between the two of you."

"Like what, Tyler? Like what?"

"The drawings, the dances, the presents! I'm not oblivious, Caroline," Tyler said furiously. By now, he had completely stopped sorting out his clothing. He had seen Caroline's attitude change toward Klaus over the last couple of months and he wanted to finally know what has been going on between the two of them.

"If I remember correctly you and everyone else were the ones sending me to him as the blonde distraction on several occasions! Then, you get to live with the consequences! It's not my fault he started to fancy me, drawing pictures for me, giving me presents. I have never done anything that I should feel guilty about and you are not starting to change that fact!"

"Oh, come on, Care! As if he were to continue pursuing you, if you weren't leading him on in some way. I mean, look around. How did we even end up here with them? What did you have to promise him to let us stay here this time?"

"I didn't have to promise him anything. We talked about our little idea of going somewhere and he offered his house immediately."

"And you just jump at his offer, just like that?"

"No, I did not. I have looked around for an alternative, but it was the only house big enough for all of us and the only one that we don't have to pay for. And can you really say it was a bad choice, after seeing something like this," she said, pointing out at the window in an attempt to let him remember the scene they had watched just minutes ago.

"Everything's better than having to live under the same roof as him!"

"It's just a couple of days. Can't you just forget the issues you have with him until we go back?"

"The 'issues' I have with him? They are more than issues. And I am certainly not the only one who doesn't embrace the idea living with them here so happily like you do!"

"Well, you seem to be the only one complaining," Caroline said dryly. They did not say anything for about a minute. Just standing there in silence, looking everywhere but at each other. She did not want to fight with Tyler and tried to remind herself that they were here to have some fun.

"Why does everything come back to Klaus lately? Let's not fight anymore, I'm tired of this. Can't we just enjoy our stay? When do we get the chance to escape all the Mystic Falls supernatural drama again?"

Tyler seemed to be exhausted of this conversation as well. And so he nodded, letting the topic go. For now.

"Come on, let's go downstairs," Caroline said and they made their way downstairs. They were the last ones to join the group. Everyone was already on the porch, preparing the barbecue. Alaric tried to start the grill, Elena and Bonnie were setting the tables, and Matt and Jeremy started preparing the meat. Kol put on some music and turned the volume to max. He began to dance erotically in front of everyone, sending seductive looks to the girls, cocking his eyebrows and smacking his butt once or twice. It was a hilarious scene and even Bonnie and Elena had to start laughing. Kol was soon berated by his brothers and had to turn the music down.

"Such a buzz kill," Kol complained, but did not pout for long.

"They're not drunk enough yet to find you dancing like a cheap stripper amusing," Rebekah said.

"That we can change," Stefan replied and went inside to get some alcohol.

"Finally, here comes the good stuff." Damon grabbed two beers from his brother and handed one to Alaric.

Stefan offered Elijah and Klaus to take some beer before he asked the rest of the group if they wanted to join them as well. Everyone took one and even Jeremy was allowed to drink with them.

"But only beer, you hear me? And only one," Elena warned Jeremy. Jeremy rolled his eyes, thinking that drinking beer underage is not the worst he has done. But he knew his sister felt responsible for him, so he did not reply and said his cheers together with the rest.

"Relax, Elena. He can handle one or two beers."

"Should you, of all people, say that, Alaric? You're his guardian," Elena responded.

"And so I am yours," he replied grinning, raising one of his brows. Matt started to grill the meat and Caroline was already preparing the salad. Bonnie helped her and Jeremy offered to cut the bread. The sun was already slowly beginning to set and Caroline had the idea of taking some pictures. She asked Elena to take over and left for her car. The camera was in the glove compartment, she remembered. She went through the main room outside the front door to her car. She had not bothered locking it as they were in the middle of nowhere. After opening the passenger door in front, she leaned over, resting her left knee on the seat and opened the glove compartment. She soon found her camera, shut the box, and turned around.

"Found what you were looking for, sweetheart?" Klaus was standing right in front of her, merely inches away. She jumped in surprise and let out a startled gasp.

"You almost killed me!" Caroline hissed.

"Good thing you're already dead then," Klaus smirked. He grabbed her by one arm and shifted her to his side so that he could close the door for her.

"Death jokes, really?"

"You're right, not very funny," he said, but did not stop showing of his dimples. "I see you brought your camera."

"Yeah, I thought it would be nice to take some pictures. The setting is just amazing."

"I take it you are satisfied with my property then." It was not a question.

"Yes, it's beautiful. The lake, the house, everything," she smiled genuinely, looking at her surroundings.

"I have lived here for a couple of years decades ago. The scenery did not change much, it is still as beautiful as before. In a constantly changing world it is nice to see that some things don't change."

"Yeah, I guess I know what you mean. My life has changed so much since I was turned into a vampire. I can't imagine what it's like in a year, much less in a century."

"You will learn to leave some human notions behind. You live forever, they don't. It is ridiculous to abide by their rules. You will witness them stumbling over a problem, analyzing it, finding a solution, and repeating their same mistakes again. It's like being a bystander. You will come to recognize that you're different, that you're better. You will separate yourself from them instinctively, breaking the shackles that are holding you down, letting you truly live for the first time of your existence."

"I don't think having human notions is a burden. Quite contrary, I think it makes me stronger. I might be a vampire, but I don't have to act like one."

"You let it sound like being a vampire is an abomination. Do you truly think so?"

"No, I don't. It's not that I wanted to say being a vampire is an entirely bad thing. I was referring to the negative aspects of being a vampire-"

"But don't you see it, Caroline? There are no negative aspects of being a vampire."

She scoffed at that and turned around, walking some steps along the shore. "Being a blood thirsty monster and killing people does not count as negative aspects?"

"You see yourself as a blood thirsty monster? Let me tell you, you are everything but a monster, love," he grabbed one of her arms to stop her. He was looking into her eyes and she could see that he honestly did not regard her or any vampire as something evil.

"So, you're telling me that you never considered your actions to be evil?"

"Mine, yes. But they were my decisions, it has nothing to do with being a vampire. What you forget is that we make choices. You can choose to be a blood thirsty monster that only kills, but you do not. You are here with your friends, amongst them even some humans. You decided otherwise, because you are you and it has nothing to do with being a vampire."

They looked into each other's eyes and said nothing. She tried to contemplate what he had said. On the one hand, he was convincing her that being a vampire is nothing to be ashamed of, on the other hand, he was unfolding his own true character. If she could not blame his nature for his atrocities, how could she ever forgive him for them. She averted her gaze and turned away. The topic was too heavy and she decided to change the subject.

"Why do you stay in Mystic Falls, if you could live here? Apparently you like it here."

"Believe it or not I am actually a people person," Klaus replied, not being able to stop himself from grinning. Caroline was taken aback. She looked at him in disbelief and started laughing. Soon both of them were laughing equally at Klaus' comment. One moment they philosophize about the natures of human and vampires, the next they were laughing so carelessly, Caroline thought to herself.

"The big bad hybrid, a people person. That I'd live to hear that," Caroline tried to contain her giggling.

"Is that really so hard to believe, love?"

"Yes, I can't imagine you craving the company of others, or anyone for that matter," she answered still smiling.

He looked at her intently, serious now. She was looking at the lake, drifting off into her thoughts, not noticing him staring at her. "You'd be surprised," he said quietly, contemplating the seriousness of his own thoughts. After a few minutes, Caroline turned around, remembering to get back to the others.

"I'm really glad we came here. Thank you for letting us stay at your house," she said genuinely.

"You're most welcome," he replied. They slowly went back to the lake house together. Klaus enjoyed spending time with her like this. It has been a long way until he got her to be so at ease with him. They were almost there and Klaus was not ready yet to share her with the others so he came up with an idea. "Want to take a picture?"

She considered his proposal for a bit and concluded that there is no harm in taking a picture together with him.

"Fine, let's take a picture," she said and positioned herself with the back to the lake. He took the camera and stood next to her. They had to squeeze together to fit on the screen and Caroline felt slightly uncomfortable by the closeness. She felt guilty about what Tyler would think of this, but reminded herself, that it is just a picture. One can take a picture between friends, she reassured herself and did not mind Klaus putting his left arm around her back. They both smiled and Klaus pressed the shutter release. They looked good together. The beautiful setting and the warm colors complemented their modest smiles perfectly. They looked at the small display and Caroline could not help herself thinking that it is a really lovely picture.

"I'm gonna send you a copy of the picture if you want," Caroline offered.

"That would be nice, love. Shall we now," he pointed at the house and went inside with her.


	3. Chapter 3

Klaus and Caroline joined the rest of the group. They had already started eating so they quickly sat down on their seats. Caroline decided to postpone the photo session, somehow she felt self-conscious after taking a picture with Klaus and was not too eager to take more pictures right now.

"Now where have you two lovebirds been?" Kol asked mischievously. He knew his question might result in some tension between his brother, Caroline, and Tyler, but that was the fun, he thought. Klaus gave him a serious look, fully understanding what he was up to. He could care less what his first hybrid thought, but he knew it would place Caroline in a tight spot. Tyler had also been wondering where Caroline had been and was about to go after her when Klaus had left the porch soon after she did. But he had decided against it, not wanting to be overbearing. He thought it would be better to give her some space after their little argument from earlier. Now he regretted his decision and looked actually pissed off.

"I was getting my camera. Thought we could take some pictures later," Caroline quickly responded. She gave everyone a brief smile and started filling her plate. Tyler shifted his attention to his steak again and began cutting it a little bit too eagerly.

"That's a nice idea. Let's do that later," Elena tried to ease the atmosphere. Caroline gave her a look that thanked her for helping out. She just smiled in return and offered her some bread.

"I'd rather not," Katherine replied, showing off a fake smile. She was sitting on the far end of the table next to Elijah so that she was sitting as far away as possible from Klaus.

"Who wants to take a picture with you anyway? I'm sure you were excluded in the 'we' in 'we could take some pictures' or in the 'we' in 'we could go on a trip' for that matter," Rebekah said, returning a fake smile herself.

"Rebekah, you promised," Elijah said, reminding her apparently of a little chat between them from earlier. Rebekah just rolled her eyes and continued eating.

"Does someone like another steak?" Matt asked to change the subject. There were actually too many sensitive subjects between the present supernaturals, he noticed. Jeremy took him up on the offer and the Katherine topic was soon forgotten.

"I have another one as well," Kol said.

"I don't know, man. It's not ready yet, it's still a little bloody." Matt regarded the steak suspiciously.

"I like it bloody," he smirked and looked around the table for some reaction. Everyone just ignored him and he sighed. "Yeah, that was too easy."

"Speaking of which, where did you put the blood bags? I am a little," Elena shifted uncomfortably in her seat, "thirsty."

She looked apologetic and shifted her gaze downwards, fumbling nervously with her hands.

"It's okay, Elena. You're new to this. I'll show you where they are," Stefan replied sympathetically and led her inside.

"My brother the white knight in shining armor. What would we do without him?" Damon asked sarcastically.

"Don't be a dick only because he's a better person than you are," Bonnie responded while reaching for the salad.

"Debatable," he returned and handed her the bowl of salad.

"I have to agree, he probably killed more people than you have," Klaus said between two bites. "I have to say, I miss the Ripper somewhat. The all goody attitude doesn't suit him."

"He really was more fun back then," Rebekah agreed.

"Because killing is so much fun," Caroline commented icily.

"Stefan and Elena will be back any second. Let's not talk about that," Alaric said.

"Talk about what?" As on cue both of them returned from the kitchen and sat down.

"That you're the better brother," Damon answered.

"Of course I am," Stefan replied matter-of-factly, giving his brother a smile. "I've known you for over a century. I know all about you there is to know."

"You wish," Damon scoffed.

"I'd say we confirm that first hand," Jeremy suggested, having an idea in mind. By now everyone was more or less finished with eating so he thought it was time for some action. "Let's play a game. We ask you a question about Damon, you try to answer it and Damon will confirm whether you were right or not. If you guess right, he has to drink, if you guess wrong, you get to drink."

"Nice, Gilbert," Damon said positively surprised by the youngest.

"That should get interesting," Matt commented expectantly.

"I'll go get you some shot glasses," Alaric said before asking Elijah where they were.

"Let's clear the tables a little," Caroline said, turning to Elena. They made enough space for them to put the liquor and some glasses in the middle of the table.

"So, how do we do this?" Stefan asked.

"One of us will ask you a question. It doesn't matter who. You answer it and Damon has to truthfully tell us if you were right," Jeremy explained.

"How do we know Damon's not just lying to win the game?" Bonnie asked.

"Because winning would mean drinking less," Alaric clarified on Damon's behalf.

"Bingo," Damon said.

"Okay, good. Let's start," Jeremy said. "Who wants to ask the first question?"

"I want to start," Katherine said eagerly. "What's Damon's size in underwear?"

"36"-38"," Stefan replied immediately.

"What? How do you even know that? You creep," Damon said, taking a shot.

"Who do you think does the laundry? Of course I know."

"I always assumed they washed themselves. They just appeared clean in my closet after I used them," Damon responded, pulling one end of his lips up and raising a brow.

"Next question," Stefan said.

"What's his favorite blood type?" Caroline asked, remembering Klaus knowing the answer to her favorite. She briefly looked at Klaus and he gave her a small grin, so subtle, that no one noticed the exchange between them.

"AB+." Everyone looked at Damon for confirmation. He quietly took a shot and said nothing.

"Does he sing in the shower?" Bonnie asked.

"Yes, sometimes," Stefan answered, looking at Damon knowingly.

"What can I say? I'm a great singer," Damon said, taking another shot.

"Did he ever do ice skating?" Elena asked.

"No, he finds the idea of skating on ice like a ballerina too unmanly."

"That's too gay for me," Damon commented and drank a shot.

"Did he ever kiss a man?" Rebekah asked next.

"Yes. But in his defense he was drunk," Stefan replied in amusement.

"Of course you remember that," Damon muttered annoyed and drank his share.

"He really does know anything about Damon," Bonnie stated in awe.

"Let's see. I'm next," Kol said, giving Bonnie a confident smirk. "Who did he lose his virginity to?"

"That was a certain Miss Wickham. A pretty girl from town. She was amiable, but known for her," he paused to find the right word, "lechery."

"She was one untamed little beast, I say. She might have slept around, but she knew things," Damon said, not bothering to finish the sentence. He smirked and raised his shot glass. "To Miss Wickham!"

"What's his type?" Tyler joined them for the first time since Caroline and Klaus had been gone. "In women, I mean."

Tyler did not really put much thought into his question and only noticed his insensitivity after Stefan answered reluctantly.

"He likes brunettes."

An awkward silence formed and Damon just drank his shot quietly.

"Of course he does," Katherine broke the silence, seemingly unaffected by the tense atmosphere.

The three avoided looking at each other and wished someone would quickly ask the next question. Matt took pity on them and thought about a new one.

"What's his favorite cocktail?"

"Well, he is more of a bourbon drinker than a cocktail drinker. I'd have to say it's Long Island Ice Tea as it's stronger than most other cocktails."

"Not bad, little brother," Damon cocked his eyebrow and smirked. He took another shot and turned to Alaric. "And you don't have any question at all? You won't get another chance like this."

"I don't need this game for you to spill all your dirty secrets. It's not like you wouldn't answer me if we were alone."

"You've got a point there."

"But if you want me to ask a question, by all means," Alaric said. "Can you tell us about his most embarrassing one-night stand, Stefan?"

"That's tricky," Stefan admitted and thought hard about it. "I would go with the pregnant lady-"

"Can I just say it is the most embarrassing story and you spare us with all the gory details, Stefan?" Damon was visibly uncomfortable remembering the incident, but knew it was hopeless to believe they would pass on hearing such a story.

"Spill it," Rebekah ordered Stefan.

"It's not the night per se that was embarrassing. He had a fling with a random girl he barely knew. Turned out she was a lunatic." The group started to laugh and was eager to hear the rest of the story.

"Why isn't this hard to believe at all?" Caroline asked rhetorically.

"How was I supposed to know she was such a weirdo? It's like my brother said, the night as such was great. We had a good time together, a very good time, if you know what I mean-"

"Yeah, yeah, you're good in bed, we all know. Now shut up. We want to hear the story," Katherine cut him off, turning herself to Stefan to prompt him to continue the story.

"So he slept with the girl and did what he always does. He left without saying goodbye or leaving any contact information whatsoever. We were just passing through the city and did not stay longer than a few days. After about seven weeks we saw her again. At first we thought it was a coincidence, but it turned out she was looking for us. We were at a bar to have some drinks when she appeared suddenly. She came running to my brother, telling him how she missed him and how she had been looking for him frantically. I think my brother did not even recognize her at first, he looked confused and embarrassed at the same time. She told him how much she loved him and spouted nonsense like how they were destined to be together. She made such a scene, by then everyone was looking at us. Damon tried to stop her, but she wouldn't listen. It was like she was in her own little world thinking that he was her lover, that he was also madly in love with her. After he had failed to calm her down, he tried to escape. I think at that moment she realized that the Damon in her head and the Damon in front of her were a little bit different. She tried to stop him from leaving, asking why he suddenly did not love her anymore. She became desperate and fell to her knees, holding him by his legs, so that he couldn't flee. It was hilarious! She screamed and begged him not to leave her and to top it all off she told him she was pregnant with his baby." Almost everyone was laughing hysterically and Stefan had to pause, waiting for them to listen again. "Anyways, we knew it couldn't be true, but the rest of the bar didn't. In the end I had to compel her to let us go and forget about us."

"Stop it, Stefan. I can't listen anymore. I'm gonna die from laughter," Rebekah managed to bring out between fits of giggling.

"This can only happen to you, Damon," Elena said laughing.

"Even in my 1000 years I have not encountered something like this," Klaus commented amused.

"We got it, it's hilarious. I've already drank the shot. I think it's about time I get to ask some questions, too," Damon said. He did not want to be on the receiving end any longer and proposed someone else should play the game. "How about we form pairs and ask in turns? Like this everyone has to play and hopefully everyone has to drink," Damon suggested.

"Sounds good, but let's adjust some rules," Klaus said. "We form new pairings each round, you can of course always choose the same partner, but it will be more fun if one pairs up with different persons. Then, before the question is asked, the rest of the group places their bets on whom will win. Those who guessed wrong have to drink together with the loser. Those who guessed right can pick the next person to play the game, who in turn can choose his own partner. They can decide by themselves who is going to be asked and who is the one the question is about. They only need to say it before the bets are made. The person who lost in the round before gets to ask the question and is excluded in the bets."

"Not bad brother!" Kol was surprised by his brother's creativity. "Didn't think you had it in you."

"I'm in," Rebekah announced.

"Me, too," Jeremy said. Elena was about to object when Stefan stopped her. He knew what she was thinking, but gave her a look that said she should let him be tonight. She considered it for a moment, debating it in her head and gave in eventually. Stefan was right, she thought, he can have some fun as well. She would watch him and stop him if he drank too much. Everyone else also agreed to play and they each took a glass from the middle of the table.

"So, who is gonna start?" Bonnie asked.

"I want to!" Kol said eagerly.

"Fine. Who are you going to choose as your partner?"

"How about you? I take Bonnie," Kol announced amused. "She's also gonna be the one having to answer the question about me."

"That doesn't make any sense. I don't even know a thing about you."

"This way you will get the chance to learn more about me first hand," Kol replied cocking his brow suggestively. "Place your bets."

Everyone except Jeremy bet against Bonnie, knowing the chances were slim she could actually manage to guess correctly. Jeremy encouraged her by telling her that she could do it.

"So, I guess I'm the one asking the question," Damon said and thought about what he should ask. After he came up with something he smiled mischievously. "In which pants does Kol want to get in most of all, only considering the people that are here tonight?"

Until now no one had to drink anything so he wanted them to quickly catch up to him. Kol started laughing, he obviously liked his question. He turned to Bonnie and looked at her expectantly. Bonnie felt quite uncomfortable. She assumed she knew the answer to the question, but was reluctant to answer. Before she replied, she turned to Jeremy and gave him an apologetic look.

"I guess that'd be me."

"Correct!" Kol confirmed, even though it did not need confirmation at all. The group who lost drank their share and told Bonnie and Jeremy to choose the next person.

"Let's take Matt," Jeremy proposed and Bonnie agreed.

"In this case, will you be my partner, Elena?" He decided quite rationally on who his partner should be. Elena knew him best out of everyone. They were together once and even though they have long since broken up, they were still good friends.

"Yes, Matt. Do you want to be asked or should I answer?"

"I'm sure you can handle any question coming. I leave it up to you," Matt answered.

"I don't think you figured out the game quite yet, Quarterback. If she gets the answer right, you lose," Damon interjected.

Matt considered this for a moment and realized that this was not the type of game where you choose the person who knows most of you to answer the question, you choose the person you know most of and answer the question yourself. He clearly did not think this through and the realization upon his mistake showed on his face immediately. They laughed and Matt was clearly embarrassed about the whole situation.

"Too late to realize it now. Make your bets, I want to ask the next question," Kol said.

Stefan, Damon, Caroline, Tyler, Bonnie, Jeremy, and Alaric were on Elena's side. The Originals and Katherine knew better than to underestimate Kol.

"Elena, can you tell us, if we decided to check his internet browser's history right now whether we would find porn sites listed in it?" He had a smug smile plastered on his face. He might not know the blonde personally, but he was a guy and all guys, except maybe his brothers, watch porn. And he would compel him to admit it if need be.

"You jerk," Bonnie called him. He did not take it to heart and just smiled in response.

"So, what's it gonna be, did he watch porn lately or not?"

Elena looked uncomfortable at Matt. She knew the best thing as his friend was to say that he did not. But she was responsible for the rest of her friends having to drink if she guessed wrong. She did not have any idea what guys their age do on the internet and she did not even want to know. It is quiet natural to do this as a guy, she thought. And so she decided on her answer.

"Sorry, Matt, I say yes. You don't have to feel embarrassed about it, I mean it is normal to, you know, do it. I feel sorry to bring it up like this, here in front of everyone. But I'm sure no one judges you. I'm sure every guy does it once in a while. Maybe even some girls? Anyways, you don't have to feel uncomfortable about this. We all understand-"

"Stop it, Elena. Take a breath. It's kinda cute, that you feel so embarrassed, so I don't know how you will feel about what I'm about to say," Matt stopped her from continuing ranting. "I do not watch porn on the internet, but it's, let's say, interesting that you'd think I do."

Elena was sure she was never more embarrassed than in this moment. She obviously forgot this was Matt they were talking about and just quickly jumped to conclusions, because she felt so uncomfortable with the topic. Kol got her, he might honestly have thought that Matt did watch porn recently, but he chose a sensitive topic on purpose. She wished the ground would open and swallow her up. The others began laughing and even Stefan had to use all of his strength to not let his amusement show on his face, however, in vain. He put his arm around her and rubbed her upper arm soothingly.

"Let's drink, guys," Stefan said, raising his shot glass. Caroline and the rest stopped laughing and joined him.

"Who are we gonna choose?" Rebekah asked.

"I vote for Elijah, he hasn't said much yet," Katherine suggested.

"Fine by me," Rebekah responded. The rest of her family agreed as well.

"Very well," Elijah said. "If you are going to be my partner, Katarina."

"Gladly," she replied seductively. "But you will have to answer."

Elijah nodded and everyone decided on their bets. To make this decision was more difficult than with the pairings before. They divided themselves equally. Klaus, Rebekah, Stefan, Alaric, Bonnie, and Caroline bet in favor of Elijah, the rest against him. It was Elena's turn to ask a question and there actually was something she had been curious to know.

"With all the men she has ever seduced, do you truly think she loves you?"

Elijah seemed surprised by Elena's direct question, although he did not let his surprise on. He considered it for a moment before he answered.

"I want to believe she does have feelings for me. Even though I know she wants my help in persuading my brother to set her free, she would not be here, risking her life, if she did not feel anything for me, even a little bit. I might love her one-sidedly, but I am already content knowing she has feelings for me and I have all the time in the world to spend with her to make her deepen those feelings for me," Elijah responded calmly.

Katherine was speechless. She could not think about a snarky comment to hide her embarrassment with. So, she averted her gaze and stayed silent. The girls were touched by his sincere words and even Rebekah wished her brother happiness, even if it was with Katherine. Elena could see a side of Elijah she had not seen before. He was a sophisticated, wise, attractive man and yet he longed for something he might never get.

"But this doesn't answer my question. Do you think she loves you?" Elena repeated her question. There was a difference in having feelings for someone and loving that person. He had managed to avoid the L-word, but Elena had noticed and he knew he could not stall in anyway anymore. He did not respond, considering the question again. Nobody dared say anything, remaining silent and waiting for his reply. Instead of answering he took his shot glass and drank its content quietly.

The ones who also lost copied him and drank as well. The others quickly decided on the next person.

"How about you, Klaus," Tyler proposed sternly.

"If you want, mate," Klaus replied casually. "Caroline, won't you join me?"

This was going to get ugly, she thought, but she did not want to give anyone a reason to think she was too uncomfortable to play a simple game with Klaus. So, she nodded in acceptance, leaving him the choice of having to answer or not.

"I want to hear your answer, love," he said, watching her intently. Stefan, Elena, Bonnie, and Matt thought Caroline could answer the question, the others did not.

"Does my brother know the color of your current bedsheets?"

Tyler jumped from his chair completely enraged by Elijah's question.

"Why the fuck would he know that?!" He asked furiously. Klaus seemed content with his reaction and gave him a provocative grin. He did not know why his brother would ask such a question in the first place, but he was quite satisfied with the response he got. Matt kept a good hold on Tyler in case he was to totally lose it.

"Tyler, come on, calm down. This is a simple question, think about it. Caroline would not cheat on you, now would she?" He tried to calm him down. It took Tyler a long moment to control himself for him to be even able to consider his friend's argument. He regained his composure, but could not yet keep his eyes off Klaus.

"You're right," he said before he addressed Klaus. "You wish you'd know. You can live another 1000 years and it will still never happen."

"Why don't we let sweet Caroline answer the question?" Klaus replied confidently. "Go on, love, tell him."

For the first time since Elijah asked the question he turned around to Caroline. He had been so mad before that he totally forgot about her. Ironically, given the fact that the reason behind his rage was Caroline. He looked at her and his eyes widened. She did not look like a person that would take the hidden accusation by surprise and deny it outright. She looked uncomfortable and even a little bit guilty.

"You can't be serious?!" Tyler yelled at her. Stefan had to help Matt holding him back now. They tried to calm him down, but he could not hear them anymore.

"Calm down, Tyler! It's not what you think! He's provoking you. I did not sleep with him! He's trying to get under your skin-"

"Then why does he look at you like that?!" He pointed at Klaus, who was obviously amused by the scene unfolding in front of him.

"Yes, why exactly, Caroline? Won't you tell him?" Klaus smirked provocatively.

"Stop it, Klaus! You're leading him on on purpose," Caroline said before she turned to her boyfriend. "Tyler, listen to me, the answer to the question is yes, he knows the color of my bedsheets. But only because he bought them for me, as a present for my birthday. He was playing with you."

It took Tyler several seconds to process the meaning behind Caroline's words. Stefan and Matt could let him go now, as he was not struggling anymore. They sat back down and watched together with the rest the scene between Caroline and Tyler.

"You never told me that he bought you the bedsheets."

"I know, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hide it. It just slipped my mind and to be honest I don't see why it should bother you. Maybe that's why I didn't think about telling you."

"Let me tell you now that a boyfriend doesn't necessarily like the idea of sleeping in the sheets an admirer of his girlfriend bought for her."

Caroline remained silent. She recognized her insensitivity and felt guilty. The blonde looked down and apologized quietly. Klaus was not amused anymore. It was fun in the beginning to see Tyler get so riled up, but now that he took it out on Caroline, justly or not, he became protective.

"I believe you have to drink, mate," he said in order to get him to sit back down and move on with the game. The others who bet against Caroline drank their shot and waited until Tyler did the same.

"You, too," Tyler replied and Klaus followed suit.

"I know it's not my turn to decide, but since you also challenged me beforehand, why don't you answer the next question?" Klaus said.

"Fine. I'll take Caroline as well."

"Of course you do," Klaus replied. Tyler was playing right into his hand and he did not even see it. "Make your bets, will you."

Only Matt and Jeremy thought Tyler could answer the question, the rest was convinced Klaus had something malicious in store and bet against Tyler.

"You are aware that I was the one to lose the last round, right? That means I am also the one asking the next question."

Tyler only noticed now and realized the mistake he made by choosing Caroline as his partner. He tried to not let it show on his face and decided to act nonchalantly about it.

"Whatever, go on with it already," Tyler said. He braced himself for Klaus' question, for what was to come.

"Does she like being friends with me?" It was a question neither Tyler nor Caroline or anyone else thought he would ask. They were confused. He wasted a one-time opportunity on a question like this.

"What were you thinking, Nik? You just lost the chance to ask a proper question," Rebekah said.

"Let him answer, sister." He watched Tyler intently. This time he was not amused, he was serious and wanted to hear out his reply. It was a simple question, but the severity of the importance showed itself with the answer. Tyler thought about what he should say, not knowing how to find a way around the truth. He fought with himself for a few seconds before he managed to respond.

"Yes, she does like being friends with you," Tyler conceded. He noticed how much this simple confession affected the way he regarded his relationship with Caroline. In the beginning she hated Klaus, everyone did. It is not like Klaus stopped being bad, Caroline just stopped viewing him as entirely bad. He did all kinds of horrible things and yet she cannot keep away from him. Being friends with Klaus was the first step she took on a path that would eventually lead her to him. He realized now that her liking being friends with him was another step. Tyler and Klaus were the only ones who could see the importance of Tyler's answer. Even if Caroline was only friends with Klaus now, sooner or later she would give in to him. And they both realized it at that moment, before Caroline even knew it herself. Tyler grew pale and sat back down again.

"Is that true, Caroline?" Elijah asked for confirmation. She nodded and drank her shot. Everyone except Matt, Jeremy, Tyler and Klaus drank as well.

"Let's take Rebekah next," Jeremy proposed quickly.

"Finally," she said. "I take Stefan."

"Fine, since Caroline is going to ask the question I want you to answer," Stefan replied.

"No problem," Rebekah said in confidence.

Nobody believed she could answer correctly and bet against her. Stefan and Caroline exchanged a long look before Caroline turned toward Rebekah to ask her the question.

"What's his favorite movie?"

"Duh, what a boring question," Rebekah huffed annoyed. She did not answer immediately, giving it more thought.

"I take it you don't know," Caroline said amused.

"Just give me some more time," Rebekah demanded and was visibly irritated by the fact she could not answer the question.

"Little sister, you clearly don't know, so drink," Kol held out her shot glass. She watched the glass intently, struggling with herself, but soon gave up and drank it all.

"It's 'Taxi Driver'," Stefan told Rebekah.

"Whatever," she dismissed him.

"Alaric and Jeremy haven't played yet," Matt noticed. "One of you should be next."

"Why not both of us?" Alaric proposed and Jeremy accepted. "You answer."

Elena, Matt, Kol, Stefan, Bonnie, and Tyler bet against Alaric, the others in favor of Alaric.

"Well, I don't know a thing about any of you two, so I have to make it more general," Rebekah said.

"That's fine, go ahead," Alaric replied.

"You two have a ring which conveniently cheats death, how many times has Alaric died so far?"

"Good luck with that, Gilbert. He dies all the time," Damon commented and looked to Alaric in amusement.

"That's really a hard question. Maybe five times?" He turned to Alaric for the right answer. "I know that you saved my ass once."

"Yeah, I was hit by a car by one of Klaus' hybrids pretty badly," Alaric remembered and looked at Klaus.

"Well, it was supposed to hit Jeremy, not you. Regardless, I think I managed to make my point," Klaus said.

"Yeah, you did. That makes one death. Give me a moment, I have to count the others," Alaric said and started listing all the times he died. "Damon killed me twice. The first time he staked me, the second time he broke my neck. Thanks again for that, buddy."

"You're welcome," Damon responded grinning.

"Don't forget me, I have broken your neck once as well," Klaus added in a good mood again.

"I haven't forgotten. It still hurts thinking about it," Alaric replied and continued his death list. "The second time I was killed was by a werewolf. He stabbed me."

"I remember, that son of a bitch got me badly as well," Damon said.

"Another time our little Elena here killed me quite brutally," he faked his hurt over the assault, but started laughing soon after he saw how guilty she felt about it.

"I only did it to save you," Elena replied in defense.

"That was really shocking. I will never forget how you stabbed him," Matt said, remembering witnessing the scene.

"Your mother staked me next," Alaric said and turned to the Originals. "And the last time, I was killed together with Elena."

"We can thank you for that," Elena accused Rebekah.

"Anytime," Rebekah replied unaffected.

"So, how many times does that make?" Alaric asked more to himself.

"Eight times in total. Not bad, Ric," Damon smirked.

"Sorry, Jeremy," he turned to his partner. "You lose."

He and the team who bet against Alaric drank their shot.

"Before we continue with our little game, in my opinion we haven't drunk enough yet, I want to propose a new rule," Kol said. "After each round the person who has drank most until now decides on one or more persons to drink a shot. The amount of shots he can distribute depends on the difference between the numbers of shots he has drunk and the numbers of shots the person who has drunk the least."

"Sounds good. Like this you can finally catch up to me," Damon said.

"If we're gonna do this we have to take some notes on how much everyone has already drunk," Caroline realized. "Let me get a pen and paper."


	4. Chapter 4

Caroline went inside to get the things they needed and noticed that it has already gotten quite late. It was dark outside, but the moon and lamps on the porch offered enough light for them. The temperature has become cooler than in the afternoon, which was comfortable. She returned with a pad and a pencil and sat back down.

"We were just counting how much everyone has already drunk," Stefan updated her. "Damon is on the top, he drank twelve shots so far. Rebekah, Alaric, and I had five. Tyler, Kol, Bonnie, and Elena had four so far."

"Me too," she said and wrote everything down.

"Klaus, Elijah, Katherine, and Kol drank three shots and last with two shots is Matt," Stefan finished.

"According to your rules I can now give out ten shots," Damon turned to Kol and smirked. "I can make everyone drunk in no time like this."

"That was the plan," Kol replied grinning.

"Quarterback, you drink three. First, I wanted to give you all of them, but like this I can give out shots next round as well," Damon explained himself. Matt drank as ordered and put on a sour face after the third one. He was human so he had to be careful not to forget his limit while all the rest so easily drank one shot after another. "As it was your brilliant idea, Kol, I also let you drink three shots."

"That's what I'm talking about," Kol replied enthusiastically.

"That leaves another four shots. Elena, you drink the rest," he smiled, content with his decision. Stefan gave him a judging look, but Elena obliged. She said it was a game and everyone should play along.

"I want to be next," Damon said. He had bet correctly beforehand so he proposed himself as the next person to answer.

"I don't mind, how about you take me as your partner?" Katherine replied suggestively.

"Fine. Make your bets," he said to the others. Elijah, Stefan, Klaus, Tyler, and Kol bet in favor of Katherine.

"I really don't know what to ask you," Jeremy began and thought hard. "What's her favorite color?"

"How about black, like her soul?" Damon responded teasingly.

"Too bad, Damon. It's red," she paused for effect, "like the color of my underwear."

Elijah put an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him on the bench they were sitting on. He gave her a serious look, but was not angered by her behavior. He knew it was her personality and it could have been a much worse comment. Damon and the ones who bet wrong drank their shots and the rest chose the next person. They decided to give Rebekah another go as she was disappointed with her first try. But before they started, Damon could distribute another ten shots.

"The next one is, let me see, our favorite Original. Klaus, why don't you drink three shots?" Damon started.

"Very well," Klaus responded and drank.

"Since your brothers have already drunk their share, why don't you join them, Elijah?" Damon continued.

"Three, I take it?" Elijah asked and Damon nodded. He poured himself three shots and drank them at once.

"And last but not least, Elena. Another four," Damon finished, grinning mischievously. She quietly drank the shots, but could already feel the effects of drinking so much alcohol at once. She had caught up with Damon now and they both made 13 shots on the list.

"I'm gonna take Nik," Rebekah said. "And this time I'm not the one answering."

"Fine, little sister. Ask your question, Damon," Klaus replied.

"Has everyone made their bets?" He asked while he thought about a question. Matt, Tyler, Stefan, Kol, Elena, and Katherine were in favor of Rebekah, Caroline, Elijah, Alaric, Jeremy, and Bonnie in favor of Klaus.

"Who does she like most of between you and your brothers?" Damon asked. Klaus pondered over the question and looked at Rebekah intently.

"I'd say it's Elijah," Klaus answered finally.

"Well, you are all annoying. The question should rather be who of my brothers I can bear with most. Even though Elijah is nice to me and doesn't bug me as much as you two," she pointed at Klaus and Kol, "he's also the most boring one amongst you. So, sorry Elijah, but you're just behaving too much like an old man."

Elijah had to smile at his sister's statement. He was not offended, he knew that she had a better relationship with his brothers.

"Kol is more fun, but a dick most of the time," she continued.

"Don't pout little sister," Kol faked a pouting expression and had to dodge a piece of bread his sister threw after him in retaliation.

"Anyways, given the fact I have always been with Nik over the last centuries, daggered or not, I say he's the one I have most history with and the one I have been with through a lot of stuff," Rebekah explained. "So, sorry Nik, you guessed wrong."

Klaus was truly surprised. He always thought she hated him for all the times he had mistreated her and just stayed because she needed him. Of course he knew they were family and that alone is enough reason to stay together, but he really did not think she even liked him most out of his brothers.

"Drink your shots," Kol commanded the ones who lost.

"It's my turn again," Damon announced happily. "How many can I give out?"

"Since Katherine has still only drank three shots so far, you have another ten shots, but Elena has also 13 shots on the list, so who of you two is going to decide on who has to drink?" Caroline read out from her notes.

"The rule says the one who drank most gets to order the others to drink, since Damon and Elena are on the top of the list, of course they both get to give out ten shots," Kol said.

"Both ten shots?!" Some yelled out in a mix of disbelief and fear of so many shots going to be given out.

"That's great news!" Damon called out. "You can start, Elena. Ladies first."

"Let me see the list again, Caroline," Elena said. After she studied the piece of paper, she looked at everyone and thought about who she should let drink.

"Tyler, you can drink one, you've only had four so far," Elena started. "And you can drink one as well, Rebekah."

She looked around again, unsure who she should let drink next.

"Oh, come on. Get on with it already, will ya?" Katherine complained. "I don't want to sit here all night."

Katherine began to get on Elena's nerves. The alcohol made Elena dizzy already and she started to get a headache because of her.

"Fine, why don't you hurry it up then and drink the rest?" Elena spat back.

"That's eight shots, Elena. Don't you think you are going overboard?" Bonnie was concerned with Elena's condition. She could see she was already drunk and acted out of character.

"No, that's okay. I'll drink them. At least I can handle them," Katherine provoked Elena and poured herself one shot after another.

"Easy girls," Damon said amused by the growing tension between the doppelgängers. "It's my turn now."

"Alaric, drink one for each time I killed you," Damon looked at his best friend and smirked. Alaric did as he was told and drank two shots. "Caroline, you are doing a great job with the drinking list. In return I let you drink two shots."

"Thanks," she replied in sarcasm and drank.

"Bonnie, you drink two as well." She nodded and did what she was told. Damon had another four shots to distribute and wanted to give them to Elena again, but he had also noticed she was getting too drunk. On the one hand, he wanted her to get drunk, that is why he made her drink so much in the first place. On the other hand, he could see she was struggling with herself to put up a brave front for everyone and he started to take pity on her. He fought with himself whether to give her the remaining shots or not. Stefan could see Damon considering giving Elena another four shots and looked at him intently, giving him a silent warning not to overdo it. Damon sighed and refrained to go with his initial intention.

"Stefan, you can drink the rest," Damon said reluctantly and Stefan seemed content, he gladly drank her share so that she could take a break for once. Elena had noticed their little quiet exchange and felt the need to prove that she was fine on her own, that she did not need Stefan to help her out.

"Stefan, you don't have to drink for me. I'm fine," Elena said, but her voice came out slightly uneven.

"If you feel fine as you say, why don't you play next?" Rebekah challenged her.

"I don't mind," Elena replied. "I'll take-"

"Oh, please don't say Stefan," Katherine interrupted her and rolled her eyes. Elena really did want to take Stefan as her partner. It was a safe option, he always was the safe option. "So obvious, can you be any more boring?"

"Fine then, I take you, like it better?" Elena looked at Katherine provocatively. Katherine just smiled in return and accepted the challenge.

"The two doppelgängers against each other? Hot!" Kol yelled out amused.

"Who's the question going to be about?" Caroline asked.

"As you failed so miserably last time, why don't you try again, little Elena?" Katherine turned to Elena and gave her a mischievous smile.

"Sure," Elena said in confidence due to the alcohol influence before she turned to the others. "Make your bets."

Stefan, Jeremy, Matt, Bonnie, and Caroline bet against Katherine, the rest against Elena. Klaus considered what he should ask for a few seconds before he turned to the doppelgängers.

"If there was something she would envy about you, what would it be?" Katherine just huffed at Klaus' question and crossed her legs. Elena was tired of Katherine's behavior and got angry all of a sudden.

"I think she envies a lot about me. Like the fact that I can sit here not having to watch my every word in front of you, Klaus. That I don't have to run for my life. Or the fact that she is no longer of interest to Stefan and Damon. That I am replacing her, that I don't have to seduce every man I meet, because I am too afraid to trust and love someone, that I have a better life than her even though I am also a doppelgänger just like her, that I have friends, that I have people that love me and," she paused and made sure to put as much resentment in her final words as possible, "that I am just better than her!"

Elena had not planned to lash out on her like that, she had a hard time controlling her emotions since she became a vampire and right now she felt pure hatred for her. Of course she knew the alcohol did play a big role in her speech, that she would not have had the courage to speak her mind sober, but she was not afraid. Katherine might be much older than her, but as she had already said, she was not alone, she had friends and family that would stand beside her.

"What did you say, you little bitch?!" Katherine stood up from the bench she was sitting on and Elijah had to hold her back so that she could not go after Elena and kill her in her rage. "You are just a cheap copy of me, you are nothing! You are nothing without Stefan and Damon to protect you and hold your hand every time you are confronted with something you are too weak to handle on your own! You just sit there oblivious to what happens around you and judge the others with your narrow world view! But what will you do once the Salvatores decide they have enough of you playing around with them?! When they leave you and you have to open your eyes and see what a selfish, powerless little girl you are!”

"I am playing around with Stefan and Damon? You of all people accuse me of mistreating them? You were the one who used them for sex and blood like your own little puppets. That is all you do, you seduce one man after the other for your personal gain. Just like you do with Elijah now!"

"Don't you dare meddle in my affairs with Elijah! You don't know a thing about my feelings for him and I sure as hell don't need to justify myself in front of you!"

"You just can't say it, can you? You can't say that you love him. You couldn't earlier, you can't do it now. And you know why? Because you're too afraid to place for once someone else but yourself as number one in your life!"

Katherine struggled with Elijah to free herself. She wanted to run to Elena and rip her heart out. However, Elijah had a strong grip on her and made sure she could not act out on her impulses.

"Watch what you say, little Elena! I could kill you in an instant!" Katherine spat out.

"Yeah? Just like you killed Caroline? Do you want to kill me just to convey a message as well?"

"That's enough!" Elijah yelled out with as much authority he could muster. Behind him he could hear glass shatter and he quickly turned around to stand between Katherine and his now very angered brother. Klaus had broken the glass he had been holding in his right hand. Shards of glass were still in his palm and he could feel the pain pulsing through his hand, but could not stop squeezing it. Blood dripped down on his clothes and by now he had stood up building up his rage toward Katherine. Elijah had realized the danger Elena had put Katherine the instant she mentioned the role Katherine played in Caroline's death. It was the first time he heard that, but he had no time to think about it. He knew this would set off his brother, so he positioned himself in front of her protectively.

"She has done what?" Klaus asked barely able to contain his anger.

"Calm done, brother. I have not heard about this as well. Let me talk to her," Elijah tried to calm his brother down. Katherine realized the predicament she was in and her rage toward Elena vanished instantly. Her survival instincts kicked in and she was already looking for possible ways to escape in her head. Elena also saw that she crossed a line with her last comment and felt guilty. She had unintentionally set a stone in motion that might kill Katherine quite literally.

"What's there to talk about?! Did she kill her or not?!" Klaus looked from his brother to Katherine and then to Caroline.

Caroline seemed to be at a loss. The whole situation was about her and it threatened to escalate. There were so many emotions she had to process and at the same time she felt the need to bring the situation under control. She was a little bit angered by Elena's indiscretion. This was not a topic she wanted public, especially not in front of the Originals. But she knew Elena did not do it on purpose, that she was drunk and that she would feel all guilty next morning. At the same time she was unsure of what she should think about Klaus' reaction. She knew he was in love with her, but they were nowhere near a relationship that would justify such a response. A little part of her felt flattered that someone, that Klaus, would feel so concerned about her and she hated herself for thinking like that. She buried that thought immediately, suppressing the by now small insecure part of herself and concentrated on the scene in front of her.

"Niklaus, please don't do anything rash," Elijah pleaded Klaus. However, Klaus did not listen. He went for Katherine so quickly even the present vampires had problems following his movements yet alone react to them. Only Elijah was able to hold off his brother before he reached Katherine. He tried to push him away, but Klaus managed to toss him to the side, banging him against the facade of the house. Katherine had backed away into one corner of the porch when Klaus and Elijah had struggled with each other. Now he was about to go after her again, but Stefan and Damon held him back with all the strength they had.

"I suggest you better let me go if you don't want to end up as collateral damage," Klaus hissed while trying to break free. Elijah recovered already from the blow he had received and helped the Salvatore brothers holding him back.

"Stop it, Niklaus! Leave her alone!"

"Why, brother? I told you I would kill her should she give me even the slightest reason," Klaus said in a low voice.

"And what is your reason exactly?" Elijah started. He had managed to divert his attention toward him. Klaus turned around to listen to his brother continue talking, even if he was not entirely calm yet. "If it is true what Elena said and Katherine did indeed kill Caroline, making her a vampire, it is not your place to be angered by this, is it? It should be Caroline or maybe even her boyfriend that should display such rage, but why you? Who are you to Caroline? You say you fancy her, but since when have you been capable of such feelings? Isn't it more accurate to say you want something you cannot have? She rejects you over and over again. She prefers your first hybrid that has gone even so far as to break the sire bond to be with the girl he loves. What do you specifically have to offer her in return? You only love yourself and you most certainly cannot put someone else before your own selfish nature."

Elijah knew his words would hurt his brother deeply, but it was his only chance to prevent him from going after Katherine. He called his brothers feelings out in front of everybody and showcased them so openly, making him look like a fool. Tyler felt smug about the payback Klaus received from his own brother. He was her boyfriend, not Klaus and Elijah helped him point that out in front of everyone, that his fake concern was out of place.

"Do you really mean that, Elijah?" Klaus said keeping his eyes hard and unyielding. He was referring to the method he used to distract him from going after Katherine. He could see what his brother intended by addressing his feelings for Caroline and felt betrayed that he would choose to hurt his own brother just to protect someone like Katherine.

"Why do you get angry about her personal affairs when clearly you don't mean anything to her? Has she ever so much as giving you a reason to believe that she could ever love someone like you? She loves him and not you," Elijah said knowing that he had to stay strong in front of his brother. Klaus would now shift his anger from Katherine toward him and that was the best solution to protect her he could think of so fast. He did not want to hurt his brother in such way, he wished him to find a love that would make him happy and he could see that in Caroline, but at that moment he had to be cruel to save his own happiness.

"Elijah, do not take me for a granted fool. I allowed you to bring her with us when I so easily could have killed her the moment she stepped out of your car. I let her live because you are my brother and begged me not to. And yet you turn your back on your family. It seems she is more important to you than your own brother. You want me to spare her, to leave you two alone so that you can both ride into the sunset? I will never let that happen. Next time she so much as opens her mouth in front of me I will kill her and then brother, see if I care about your feelings," Klaus said before he freed himself from Stefan and Damon's grip and turned around to leave the porch. Nobody said anything and an uncomfortable silence replaced the vivid tension from before.

"I can't believe you just said that," Rebekah broke the silence looking at her brother in disappointment and left the group to go inside to her room. Elijah stayed silent and continued to look at the place where his brother had stood only seconds ago. After a moment he turned around to look at Caroline. He did not say anything, he just pleaded her with his eyes to take pity on his brother. She returned his gaze and she could see how guilty Elijah felt for hurting his brother like that. He looked so vulnerable and she understood what he was asking her silently. She nodded and stood up in order to go after him.

"Where are you going Caroline?" Tyler grabbed her arm before she could leave the porch. "There is no reason for you to go after him."

"Tyler, this is not the time for you to be jealous. He's all alone after his brother just humiliated him in front of everyone," Caroline replied whispering so that the others could not hear them. She yanked her arm free from his grip and went after Klaus.

"If you will excuse us," Elijah said taking Katherine by her arm. They went inside to their room setting an end to their game.

 

Elijah closed the door behind them, but did not turn around to face Katherine immediately. Katherine was nervous of Elijah's reaction. She just escaped Klaus' wrath thanks to Elijah turning against him. He loved his brother even though she could never understand why and she could see how hurt he was.

"I'm sorry, okay? I did kill her but that didn't have anything to do with Klaus. How was I supposed to know he would come to like her?" Katherine apologized. Elijah turned slowly around, but did not look at her yet, instead he looked to the right side of the dark room. "I know this wasn't easy for you just now-"

"Not easy?" Elijah finally looked at her. "I just crushed my brother's pride in public because of you. After 1000 years there is finally a woman he loves and I had to ridicule his feelings for her. Why did you kill her? I thought you could change and leave behind your manipulative tendencies. I thought you said you'd change for me? Is it all just another lie to use me, like Elena said? Was I wrong to believe in you? Should I have known better than to trust you? To love you?"

Elijah was hurt. He wanted to believe in her so much, but he could not overlook her actions any longer. Katherine panicked innerly. She saw she was loosing him and even the prospect of a future without him pained her so much she felt the need to make it right. The intensity of her own feelings for him surprised and scared her as much. She did not even realize before that he was so important to her, regardless of the help she wanted from him.

"No, no, no. You weren't wrong, Elijah. Look at me," she walked toward him and put both her hands on the sides of his face. She looked him in the eyes and thought carefully on what to say next. "I am sorry that I still act on my impulses. I've been running so long from Klaus that I forgot how to trust someone."

"Don't, Katherine," he interrupted her and moved away from her. "You don't get to play out your I've-been-running-for-my-life-all-these-years-I-don't-know-how-to-have-faith-in-others-anymore-card. I have given you no reason not to believe my sincerity. I have always helped you and protected you. I was patient with your feelings toward me, but I will never again put you before my family."

They stayed silent for a few long moments. The moonlight illuminated Katherine's back and let her hair shine beautifully. He could not help himself thinking how breath-taking she looks. He wanted to remember how every part of her looked like, her hair, her eyes, her nose, her lips, so that he would never forget her.

"What are you saying?" Katherine asked nervously, even though she could already see what he was about to say.

"I think it's time we say farewell. Once and for all."

"No, Elijah, no! You don't get to leave me behind just like this. You love me! You don't want to leave me, I know it!" Katherine yelled out desperately.

"What I wanted was never relevant, was it?" Elijah replied sadly.

Katherine did not respond. She did not find it in her to reveal her feelings for him. She fought with herself visibly, but could only look at him helplessly. Elijah just nodded in defeat and turned his head downwards before he was about to leave the room.

"Wait!" She stopped him. He was not turning around and just stayed with the back facing her, one hand resting on the doorknob. "Answer the question again. The question about me Elena asked you earlier. Try to answer it this time."

Elijah stepped away from the door and faced her. He was confused. He could not see where she was going with this. Elijah remembered the question Katherine was referring to, it was the question where Elena had asked whether he thought Katherine truly loved him.

"Is this another attempt of yours to manipulate my feelings for you? I told you I will no longer fall for your schemes," Elijah said and was about to leave again before Katherine stopped him once more.

"You never tried to answer the question. You just drank the shot accepting your loss. Ask me now," Katherine ordered him. Elijah stayed silent for a moment pondering over her request. He looked into her eyes searching for something that would incline she was playing a game with him right now. But he could not find any doubt in them, she held the eye contact and looked at him seriously.

"Do you truly love me?" He finally asked. She did not respond right away. She took a deep breath before she very quietly answered.

"Yes," was all Katherine could muster. She felt so vulnerable expressing her feelings for him. She looked down and bit her lip trying to hold back tears that were threatening to come out. Elijah did not know why he believed her words, for all he could know this could be another trick to stay by his side, but he decided to trust her one more time.

He walked toward her and kissed her. He graved her and it seemed like she finally returned his feelings. She was reserved while kissing him, he was tender as always, but there was an urgency in his kiss she had never felt before. She slowly kissed him back, more eagerly now, realizing that she wanted him. Not because of his brother and not because she was playing around. She wanted him so much that she finally let her barriers down she had been holding onto for a long time now.

Neither of them was willing to let the other go, to break the contact between each other. After a long moment Elijah pulled back to look into her eyes. He was caressing her cheek with one of his hand and with the other he held her face tenderly.

"Say it. I want you to say it out loud," Elijah asked her never breaking eye contact. She hesitated for a few seconds before she did what he wanted.

"I love you."

 

 

Caroline had followed Klaus outside. He was walking along a short pier with his back facing her.

"Wait!" She called out to him, but he did not react. "Klaus, wait a moment!"

"Go away, Caroline. I do not need your pity," Klaus replied angrily. He did not turn around and Caroline had to grab him by his arm to make him stop walking away from her.

"Klaus, you're angry, I get it. What Elijah said was unfair, he just wanted to protect Katherine, he didn't mean it."

"Well, he certainly had a lot of arguments for something he just came up with in the spur of the moment."

"He was doing it on purpose. He didn't know what else to do. He was afraid you would kill Katherine."

"Yes, Katherine. A shameless, scheming woman and yet for some unknown reason my brother can't seem to tear himself away from her," Klaus said while looking at the dark lake.

"That's because he loves her. Even though I sure as hell don't like Katherine, I can see that Elijah loves her very much. Your brother is not an idiot, that means she must have some redeeming qualities somewhere deep, deep, deep buried inside her. I mean like really deep inside of her," Caroline said and managed to make Klaus turn around to face her. "The point is that she's important to Elijah and that should be enough for you not to forgive her, but to tolerate her. Because even if you can't love her, your brother does and you love your brother. It's as simple as that."

"No, Caroline. It's not as simple as that. I swore to end her and I am no man to go back on my words, not even for my brother," Klaus replied, his gaze hard and uncompromising.

"Then what Elijah said about you not being able to put someone else first is true. Why do you have to do this? It will hurt you to break your brother's heart as much as it will hurt him," Caroline slowly got angry with Klaus' behavior. He always does the opposite of what he truly wants. He wants a family, but he pushes them away. He always manages to sabotage himself.

"Why do you think I would even care about my brothers feelings?" Klaus asked stepping toward Caroline, who was now only inches away from him. He looked down on her menacingly. She recognized that look. He was putting up his barriers again. He did not want to show weakness and switched back to the guy everyone should fear. However, Caroline was not intimidated. In fact she was fed up with his childish behavior and faced him confidently.

"Because I know you. And you love your brother. You love your family. But you think love is a weakness, so that's why you tell yourself over and over again that you wouldn't care about them, about anyone. But that's not true and you know it! Why can't you show them what I can see every time I'm alone with you? You are not-"

"Not what, Caroline? Not a monster? You think I will let you sweet-talk me and push me around however you and your friends feel like only because I took some interest in you? Don't flatter yourself, love. You will not stand in my way."

"In your way for what? World domination? For some evil plan to make more hybrids? Or for some twisted little game you play in search for more power? Let me tell you, however long you keep on doing this it will not be enough. Because power, control, and mindless pawns is not what you're actually looking for! It's love, family, and earnest loyalty. And you will not find that, if you keep on lying to yourself that that is not what you actually desire!"

"Careful, Caroline. Don't make assumptions," Klaus growled out in a low voice. "Love is one's greatest weakness. And I do not love!"

"Then what do you call it what you feel for your family? Name it however you like to fool yourself that it isn't love, doesn't change the fact that it is!" By now both of them were practically shouting at each other. Nobody backed down and so they continued their rattle. "What's so bad about admitting it? It's actually a good thing! If you were to not stand in your own way for once, it would help others to trust you more."

"By others you mean yourself. You're looking desperately for some kind of sign that would allow you to give in to me, aren't you? A sign that I am not the bad guy everyone hates, the guy that kills on a whim and that doesn't care about anyone. You wish you could see hope in me, that one day you'd wake up to find me all good and righteous, ready to join you and your Scooby gang. Sorry to disappoint you, sweetheart, I will never be that kind of guy and you better stop daydreaming." Klaus moved around her and made his way back to the lake house.

"You're running away? Seriously?" Caroline huffed in annoyance. "The big old hybrid just leaves when it gets personal. How do you expect me to be your friend, if you don't even let me?"

Klaus stopped and turned around, but kept a distance from Caroline. "And what exactly is your definition of friend? A person that you can lecture however you want?"

"No, a person that I can give well meant advice to. This is what friends do. They exchange opinions to help each other."

"Help? I don't need your or anyone's help!" Klaus yelled at Caroline. He had approached her unconsciously again, there was something that kept drawing him to her. She looked him in the eyes angrily and they just stayed silent for a few moments.

"You were right. I do wish to find something in you that would help me justify our relationship. Something that would not make me question my loyalty every time you try to hurt my friends. Something that would not make me feel guilty every time you go and kill someone. But you're not making this easier for me by brushing me off like you just did," Caroline replied quietly. The hardness in Klaus' eyes eased up slowly after hearing her words and he started to regret lashing out on her before.

"And yet you're still here," Klaus pointed out while looking at her in a mix of surprise, compassion, and disbelief. "When you say relationship, what do you exactly mean?"

"I mean friendship, Klaus," Caroline answered quickly and averted her eyes from his.

"It seems I am not the only one who cannot admit his true feelings. You like me, granted it might not be love yet, but you feel something for me and as you have pointed out before, you need a reason to justify these feelings. I cannot give it to you. However, I can help you see that things are not black and white."

"I know that already. Otherwise I wouldn't be standing here and talk to you right now," Caroline replied. "You also have some good qualities, but a lot of bad ones as well."

"I know," Klaus answered simply. "And I promise you I will work on being a better friend, that I can do."

"Baby steps," Caroline stated and she could not help smiling a little.

"Only for you, Caroline," he said and a smile showed on his face as well. Their fight had come to an end and both of them were relieved it had not hurt their friendship beyond repair. On the contrary, it seemed they made a step forward again.

"Let's get back inside. It has gotten late," Klaus said and they began to walk back.

"You know, Elijah was wrong when he said you have no right to be angry about Katherine killing me. You are not Tyler, but you also have the right to get angry whenever someone does this to me. I mean I did die that day. We're friends and friends are allowed to get angry when one of us is killed. It is just not your place to go and execute revenge on my behalf."

"And what else am I supposed to do, sweetheart?"

"For once you could ask me how I feel about all this and you could comfort me," Caroline replied and continued jokingly. "Maybe be my punching bag so that I could release some of my anger."

"I see, so that's what friends do? Being a punching bag in desperate times?" Klaus stated in amusement.

"Yes, that and bringing over some ice cream," Caroline added.

"Well, if you are in need of a punching bag or ice cream in the future, call me anytime."

"I will have you on speed dial," Caroline replied. She was smiling and Klaus enjoyed every bit of it. They continued walking toward the house, though Klaus set a slow pace on purpose so that they would not arrive too quickly.

"So, how do you feel about Katherine killing you?" Klaus asked sincerely.

"Well, it's not a fond memory being smothered to death with a pillow by someone who looks exactly like my best friend. And I also had to go through some pretty tough times getting my parents to accept me as a vampire. But in the end, I like myself better the way I am now compared to the person I was before turning into a vampire. And I am not talking about the power that comes with it. I was an insecure bitch, after I was turned I could go beyond that. Now, I feel I have found my place."

"In the end you're just fine with it? You forgive her, just like that?"

"No, I haven't forgiven her and I probably never will, but ironically I can live with it. Killing her in return would not change anything."

"It would make me feel better," Klaus said acidly.

"I know, maybe a whole bunch of other people would feel better as well if Katherine were to be gone. But I don't hold a grudge and as my friend you will accept my feelings and you will not retaliate," Caroline said in a light mood. "We're back. Are you fine going inside? It seems everyone has gone to their rooms."

"If I said no, would you keep me company all night?" Klaus asked while showing off his dimples.

"Don't try to be funny, Klaus. It surprisingly suits you well," Caroline replied and gave him an amused smile. "Good night."

"Good night, Caroline," Klaus returned before she walked inside and upstairs toward her room.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Katherine woke up lying entangled with Elijah on their bed. Her eyes slowly adjusted to the sun shining on them through the window. It took her several moments to realize where she was and what had happened. She remained still to look at Elijah's sleeping face. She was not sure what she should make out of her current feelings. This new sensation was different from everything she felt before and she did not know how to cope with it. Happiness, content, bliss, love, but also uneasiness, fear, and worry mixed together. Her heart wanted this, wanted him, but her mind warned her and how could she possibly ignore it after it has been the one constant thing in her world that has kept her alive. He slept so peacefully and it reminded her how happy he was the night before. Even if she was not certain whether she was doing the right thing, she knew this was not only about her anymore. And it made her feel guilty, scared that she would one day fall back into her old habits and leave him. So much that she could not look at him anymore. She got up quietly, put on his shirt and went outside the room. The door closed with a quiet thud and she let out a deep sigh leaning against the door. After several seconds she went into the kitchen. She opened and examined the fridge and decided on orange juice. Before she closed the fridge, she already opened the bottle and drank from it directly. The cold orange juice felt refreshing and somehow she felt comfort in such a small thing. She closed the door to the fridge and shrieked after she saw Klaus standing behind it suddenly. She immediately backed away to the corner of the kitchen counter.

"I don't appreciate it you drinking from the bottle directly. We have a full set of glasses. You mind?" Klaus said. Katherine was scared to her bones. So much that she froze and could not utter a word. Klaus retrieved two glasses from one of the kitchen's shelf and put it on the counter. He pointed at the orange juice Katherine was still holding in her hand. She awkwardly handed him the bottle, her hand was shaking and she immediately let go once he took the orange juice from her.

"Relax, I won't kill you," Klaus said while filling the glasses. "Not yet at least."

He handed her one glass and took a sip from the other. She took the glass, but could not drink from it. Where was the comfort of the cold orange juice now, she thought. He regarded her for a moment enjoying the power he had over her. She feared him, more than ever before. And it was a small consolation for what she and his brother had done to him the day before. He would savor this feeling, wait a little bit before he would kill her. Make her live in terror when and how he will strike. He had her running away from him before and it made her life miserable. Now that she is back on the top of his kill list, it will make her fear even more intense. And she might not even run away this time, now that she was with his brother. Which would make it even easier to torment her.

"Niklaus," Elijah had entered the kitchen and approached his brother carefully. "About yesterday-"

"Save it, I don't want to hear it. You made your choice, let's hope for you you won't come to regret it," Klaus said sharply and left the kitchen, but stopped in front of the door frame. "Should she taunt me again by wearing your shirt so suggestively, you will get it back with blood stains on it. They tend to stick and we wouldn't want that, would we now?"

With his final warning he exited the kitchen. Katherine had to hold onto the counter after all the tension lifted from her body.

"I thought he'd kill me."

Elijah walked over to her and pulled her into his arms, kissing her forehead affectionately.

"It's okay. You're fine. I will work something out, I promise."

Klaus walked through the living room noticing Damon lying on the couch. He was surprisingly in a good mood even though he just threatened to kill his brother's girlfriend. Again. He decided not to be angry about Damon sleeping on his favorite couch and just ignored it. It was still early and most of the others were still sleeping. He went inside the adjourning storage room and opened a cooling trunk. They had stored their blood supply there yesterday. He pondered over which blood type to pick for a few moments and went outside on the porch after he had decided. It was cleaned up, the others must have taken care of it after he had left yesterday night. He emptied his orange juice and refilled the glass with the blood before he sat down. The sun was slowly rising at the horizon and Klaus was watching absentmindedly until it fully emerged.

"You're already up?" Caroline joined him on the porch. She had not slept very well after Tyler made it clear he was not happy sharing a bed with her. If there had been a free couch, he would have slept there, she knew. He was not willing to talk to her and she was pretty sure this would go on for a while.

"Caroline, wouldn't have picked you for an early bird," Klaus greeted her warmly.

"Oh, I'm so not a morning person, but I couldn't sleep. Thought I could just as well make some breakfast for everyone."

"Always thinking about others first. You are a genuinely good person, aren't you?"

"Not really, but I happen to be the best hangover chef in Mystic Falls and I think some of the others desperately need a good breakfast that sobers them up," she replied enthusiastically.

"So many qualities," Klaus stated smiling at her.

"You want to help me?"

"With pleasure," he answered and stood up to follow her into the kitchen. He took his glass and the half empty blood bag with him. "So, what is your hangover specialty, love?"

"Scrambled eggs with diced tomatoes on side with pan and freshly brewed coffee. And my secret power kicker, a protein milkshake á la Caroline," she explained while walking into the kitchen.

"That sounds," Klaus stopped for the right word, "interesting."

"Hey, are you making fun of my menu?" She feigned indignation.

"I wouldn't dare, sweetheart," Klaus said chuckling in amusement.

"You better not," Caroline warned him teasingly. "Can you show me where the frying pan is and your blender? And your knifes and I need a whisk. Oh, and also, can you show me where the bowls are?"

"Let me just get the things for you, love," Klaus said smiling and started getting everything Caroline needed. They soon started working around the kitchen preparing their breakfast. He showed off his centuries of experience leaving Caroline impressed, but not intimidated. She showed him the way she liked cooking and Klaus could not help laughing at her clumsiness sometimes.

"Almost ready," Caroline declared. She looked at the preparations around the kitchen and spotted Klaus' glass with blood. She felt thirsty upon seeing the blood, suddenly. "Can I have a sip?"

Caroline pointed at his glass and he walked over to get it. He poured the rest of the blood bag into the glass and went back to Caroline. He looked at her intently and the atmosphere became tense all of a sudden. Klaus handed her his glass slowly not taking his eyes off hers. She took it from him and started drinking. She could feel his eyes on her, burning through her. The blood was delicious, though she could taste some remnants of orange juice in it. She wondered whether the combination of these two would make a good morning drink. Klaus watched Caroline's lips slowly part from the tip of the glass and her tongue sliding over her lower lip cleaning the rest of the red fluid. She caught him staring at her mouth, but said nothing. She got lost in his eyes and she was not able to form a coherent thought in her head. All she could think of were his eyes, his lips, his smell, and the intoxicating taste of the blood. She tried to snap out of it, her eyes fluttered rapidly and she handed him his glass back.

"B+, my favorite. Thank you," Caroline said still flustered by the tension between them. She wanted to regain her composure, but made the mistake of looking into his eyes again. They caught her immediately and kept her entranced. It was not compulsion, however, she was still not able to break free from the depths of those fair colored eyes of his. A part of her wished it was compulsion, it would not make her feel guilty about her inability to look away and it could offer so many possibilities she would not dare engage in fully conscious. If her free will was taken, then she would not have to think anymore. She could just let go, give in and just embrace it. Turn her head off and just feel. He took the glass from her and drank from it. At the same place her lips were resting only seconds ago. She watched his Adam's apple go up and down each gulp he took. She could hear the sound of the blood rushing down his throat. She could smell the blood mixing with his odor. She could feel his eyes lying on her. He removed the glass slowly from his mouth and like her only a minute before there were stains of blood coloring his lips red. But unlike her, he did not lick it off, forcing her to keep staring at the blood, at his lips. Caroline felt so drawn to them, like a magnet pulling her closer. Somewhere back in her head she thought this simile was ironic. Magnets might just be the right way to describe them. If she was the positive side and he the negative side of magnets, then they would pull each other together. And there is nothing anyone could do about it, because it is nature's law. Undeniable. Inevitable. Made for each other even though they are the opposite or maybe even because they are the opposite. Her body had been closing the distance between them without her even noticing and by now they were standing right in front of each other. They were not touching each other, a slight puffer remained between their bodies, but they both got as near to that invisible border as they could. The electricity between them was palpable. Klaus could see Caroline eyeing his lips, more he could feel it. She very slowly shifted her weight toward the tips of her toes, unconsciously intending to close the gap between them. Klaus' arm reached toward Caroline simultaneously, wanting to touch her. He lowered his head and now they were only inches away. Caroline could feel his breath on her lips and the warmth of his body on her skin. She was still staring at those lips and her breathing became heavy from fighting her last barriers that were keeping her from connecting her lips from his. Her body moved finally toward Klaus for a fraction of a second, but she was stopped by Damon entering the kitchen. Klaus and Caroline immediately backed away from each other, obviously flustered and at loss on what to do with their body parts. Caroline nervously scattered from one side dish to another, keeping herself busy.

"Okay, awkward. I was just smelling the coffee and wanted to get a cup. Should I have come a minute later?" Damon slandered to the coffee machine and poured himself some coffee.

"No, you're just in time. We can start eating breakfast now. I go prepare the table outside," Caroline said rushed, grabbed the plates and left the kitchen in a hurry.

"Next time leave a tie outside the door so I know. Maybe it was even better I came that minute earlier, who knows what I would have seen otherwise," Damon smirked. Klaus turned around from the kitchen counter and glared over to him menacingly. Damon could see he was standing on a land mine. One false movement and he would get blown up. He put his hands up in defense in an attempt to calm his temper.

"Sorry, I owe you one," Damon said.

"Oh, you have no idea," Klaus replied acidly and left the kitchen as well.

"Phew, talk about walking into a lions den," Damon paused to take a sip of his coffee, "when it's mating time."


	6. Chapter 6

Caroline was staring at a thick pool of blood. The crescent fluid streamed along the floor, but she could not pinpoint where it came from. In the middle of it stood Klaus, but he looked fine, no injuries visible, his clothes intact. It did not look like he was hurt. Maybe the wounds had already healed, she thought. Or it was not his blood. She immediately looked around but he was standing alone absentmindedly staring at nothing in particular. He had not noticed Caroline approaching her and so she called out to him.

"Klaus! Oh my God, Klaus! What happened?" She moved toward him and examined him closely. She touched the stains to look for some answers for what was going on. Klaus was not answering, in fact it looked like he was not even noticing her. She grabbed his arms and shook him anxiously. "Klaus! Look at me, what's going on? What happened to you?"

Klaus' eyes, that were glazed over, cleared and they slowly traveled toward Caroline until they met her blue eyes. "Caroline."

"Yes, it's me! Tell me what happened? Are you hurt?" Caroline asked, her hands stroking his arm and chest naturally. She had not even noticed how intimate her gesture could be interpreted by others. All she could think about was Klaus' wellbeing and the blood. The blood. It was everywhere. How did she not have noticed it beforehand. There was a trail of blood with her footprints on the path she had been coming from. "Klaus, what is with all the blood? Where does it all come from?"

Caroline started to panic. The blood was so overwhelming. The sight and the smell made her dizzy. The stench was so thick, it began to consume her. Her vampire side seethed inside her wanting to come out. Normally she was able to contain it, but this time it felt like she lost all control. Dark veins appeared under her dilating eyes and her fangs emerged. She could not stop it, she was losing it and she felt so powerless against it. She looked at Klaus puzzled and helplessly. "Oh God, Klaus, what's happening? What's happening to me? I'm scared."

Caroline started hyperventilating and Klaus had to support her. He held her by her arms and after she would not calm down, he pulled her against his chest. She held onto him tightly, tears began to freely stream down her face and all she could do was bury her head in his chest, let him hold her, caress her soothingly.

"Ssh, it's okay, it's okay, it's me, it's okay, you're safe," Klaus kept saying like a mantra.

"Klaus, tell me what's going on? Why am I reacting this way?" Caroline asked between ragged breathings. She stared into his eyes and the familiar pull was there again. Unable to look away she got lost in his eyes. It was like she was in a trance. It calmed her down, because she could not think about anything else anymore. She did not forget about the blood and the effect it had on her, but since she started looking at his eyes, she did not need to fight it anymore. It was still there, but it did not consume her anymore, like it found its place in her.

"Better?" Klaus asked affectionately.

"Yes, what was that?"

"You are reacting to the blood," Klaus answered. Caroline looked around and mustered the masses of blood again. One person could not leave so much blood, she thought. And it seemed there was no end to it. The blood had a strange effect on Caroline, she could not identify what it was, but it was almost like she was fascinated by it.

"Why do I feel so strange?" Caroline asked.

"The blood is calling out to you. You are drawn to it. Don't fight it."

"Why not?"

"Because deep inside you don't want to," Klaus said looking into her eyes while holding her close to him with one arm and brushing a strand of hair out of her face with the other.

"Why?" Caroline asked.

"Because you know who the blood belongs to," Klaus said gently. She was confused and it took her several moments to comprehend what he had said. She closed her eyes and concentrated on the smell and, suddenly, the realization struck her. She recognized the smell of blood, it was too familiar.

"It's yours," Caroline replied barely audible. "What does that mean?"

Klaus stroked her cheek affectionately and held her even tighter than before. "You like my blood. You want it."

Caroline slowly dropped her gaze from his eyes to the blood on the floor and back up again to his neck. A thick vain pulsated vividly there hypnotizing her. Behind the thin layer of skin rushed his blood, the blood that was calling her. She knew what it tasted like and it was the most delicious thing she ever drank. She could not take her eyes off it. "Yes, I want it."

Klaus smiled content. He moved his neck to the side so that Caroline would have a better access to it. "Have at it, sweetheart."

Caroline tore her eyes off the vein and looked at Klaus. He was serious, a small smile played on his lips and his eyes were inviting her. She looked at them for a long moment until she gave in. She placed her mouth at his neck, kissed the place where the blood was gushing underneath the skin lightly before she moved her tongue over it and buried her fangs in it. The blood was quickly entering her mouth, running down her throat. The taste was intoxicating, she greedily sucked on his wound, forgetting everything around her. She could not stop, she drank and drank unable to break free from his blood. He had buried one of his hands in her hair and placed the other hand on her smaller back.

She did not know how much time passed since she started drinking from him, but he never stopped her. He was caressing her gently until Caroline opened her eyes finally and let go. She moaned over the loss and let out a deep sigh. The wound was covered in blood and she could see the two punctures healing in front of her almost immediately. They closed, but a drop of blood escaped and was rolling down his neck, reached his collarbone and was about to taint his shirt when she caught it with her tongue and traced the trail back to where it came from. She looked at Klaus in a mix of bewilderment and longing. It was strange, her head had stopped thinking already ages ago, allowing her to go freely with her feelings. That was not like her usual self. She would never act so intimately with Klaus and yet here she stood in his arms, drinking from his neck. Klaus looked tenderly at her eyes. His thumb stroked her bloodied lower lip so lightly, every hair on her body stood up and a shudder pulsated through it. She wanted him to touch her more, feel the sensation on her skin. She begged him with her eyes to do so. He mustered her closely, reading her. His gaze shifted from one eye to the other before he settled for her lips. He removed his thumb and lowered his head so that he could place his soft lips on hers. Such an overwhelming sensation seized her upon the impact. She welcomed him yearningly. Her arms moved around his neck automatically and she pressed her body against his, never breaking contact with him. She pressed her lips around his upper lip and sucked on it tenderly. He traced his tongue over her lips, tasting his own blood and she opened her mouth slightly inviting him in. She could feel his fangs growing inside of his mouth and followed the outline of them with her tongue. They were sharp and cut her lip lightly. He licked the tiny drop of blood off and let out a deep growl after tasting her blood. She removed her mouth from his and looked him in the eyes. His eyes turned golden and mirrored his lust for her, but it was not only her blood he graved. Somehow she wanted to satisfy him, she wanted to feel his fangs on her neck and so she leaned her neck to the side so that he could drink from her this time. His eyes were asking her if she was serious and she nodded once. He brushed her hair to the side leaving one side of her neck naked. His fingers caressed the spot he was going to sink his teeth into and he looked at her one more time if she was sure before he moved his head closer to her neck. She closed her eyes and waited to feel his lips on her skin, waited for the pain, but it never came.

"Caroline," she heard him moan several times until his voice blended into another voice calling her out from somewhere, pulling her out onto the surface.

"Caroline, wake up," Elena shook her arm lightly so that Caroline would wake up.

"What? Elena? Bonnie? Where-" Caroline broke off midsentence. She was disoriented and it took her a moment to realize she was lying in front of the lake with Elena and Bonnie. She must have fallen asleep while they were talking and sunbathing.

"Good morning sleepy head," Bonnie greeted her amused.

"You were squirming in your sleep, we thought you might have had a bad dream, so we woke you up," Elena said.

"Or a good one," Bonnie added. "A very good one."

"I haven't slept much last night, the fatigue must have caught up to me the moment I lied down," Caroline explained sleepily.

"So, which was it?" Bonnie asked.

"Which was what?" Caroline returned bewildered.

"The dream. Was it a good dream or a bad one?" Bonnie repeated her question. Caroline contemplated it for a moment remembering what she had been dreaming about. At that moment she was happy a vampire could not blush, otherwise she would have turned into a tomato. Her mind was preoccupied with nothing but thoughts about Klaus from that morning it seemed, so much that it haunted her in her sleep already. This was so embarrassing and above all it was inappropriate. She would not want him to have those kind of thoughts about her either. Not that he would mind it the other way around though, she thought.

"A scary one," Caroline answered absentmindedly.

"Oh, so it was a bad dream after all," Bonnie said surprised and mustered her friend concerned.

"No," Caroline denied. She was staring over the wide like but she could not focus on anything in particular. Her mind was replaying the images she had dreamed about in her head. "No, not a bad one."

She had touched her lips unconsciously while answering and noticed Bonnie and Elena staring at her only after a few moments.

"What's gotten into your mind, Caroline? You're totally out of it," Bonnie said and she and Elena started laughing. Caroline returned to the here and now finally and joined them in their laughter.

"I was not fully awake yet, that's all," Caroline said and she, Elena, and Bonnie laid back down on their towels. The sun was shining brightly, the sky was clear and once in a while there was a comfortable breeze cooling them down. "The weather is just great."

"Yeah, it's perfect," Elena agreed. "We should take the boat tomorrow."

"Only if they've cleaned up after them. I don't want to see any worms or dead fish on the boat," Bonnie replied appalled.

"Alaric is with them, I'm sure they will," Elena tried to reassure her friend.

"I don't think Alaric cares that much about cleaning up the boy's mess. I'm still doubtful they can even catch us some fish. Our whole dinner depends on it. I hate having no plan B," Caroline said moody.

"Relax, Jeremy knows what he's doing."

"I don't know how much credibility I should give you for that. You're his girlfriend, of course you have to say that," Caroline said matter-of-factly. "At least Matt is with them. He should be able to bring home two or three fish."

"Says the ex-girlfriend. I don't know how much credibility I should give you for that," Bonnie replied teasing her and soon all of them started chuckling.

"Hopefully dinner won't be as awkward as today's breakfast," Bonnie said. Caroline had to grimace at the memory. They had practically been sitting in silence the whole time, except for some bitchy comments from Rebekah toward her brother, which made the situation even more unpleasant. Caroline had felt uncomfortable after that morning's incident with Klaus and decided to ignore him, Tyler was in turn ignoring her because of Klaus, Rebekah made it clear she hated Elijah at the moment for mistreating Klaus, Elena felt guilty because she almost got Katherine killed by Klaus, Damon was careful not to tick Klaus off any further, Klaus himself was emanating death vibes toward Katherine and the rest was more or less still hungover or too intimidated by the whole tense atmosphere. Somehow it came all back to Klaus, whether it was actually his fault or because of him.

"I hope so, too. Couldn't stand this silence again," Elena said. "Is Tyler still mad at you?"

"Mad is an understatement. He hates Klaus. Any interaction with him on my part ticks him off."

"You can't hate him for hating Klaus, he did a lot of terrible things and Tyler has been on the receiving end of it most of the time," Bonnie commented.

"It's not like I don't understand their relationship, it's just that I'm in the middle of it and both of them want me to act in a certain way that is not me. I have to bend here and there to make it right for them. And whatever I do it just doesn't work out, one of them will always feel neglected or betrayed or whatever it is at that moment," Caroline ranted exasperatedly.

"Well, Tyler is your boyfriend, I don't want to meddle, but he should come first," Bonnie said.

"It's not that simple," Elena answered before Caroline had the chance, "Klaus is her friend. Even though I will probably never understand how you can be friends with him, I accept that you do. And you are by nature a very loyal friend, so I can see how difficult this situation must be for you."

"But she should be most loyal to Tyler, especially since Klaus has feelings for her. He clearly doesn't want to be only friends with Caroline. If you think this is difficult for Caroline, imagine how Tyler must feel having to witness all the advances Klaus makes toward her and being unable to do anything about it, since Klaus is like the most powerful creature on planet."

"Klaus' feelings are Klaus' feelings alone. It's not her fault he started liking her. You make it clear that you're in a relationship and he just won't give up, how are you supposed to deal with that?"

"You become more prevalent. You tell him to stop declaring his affection for you and if he can't do that, you will have to distance yourself from him, that's how you ought to do it," Bonnie responded sternly. But before Caroline could say something herself, Elena already answered.

"It's not that easy. You yourself come to like that person as a friend as well. You can't just quit being friends all of a sudden. The friendship between the two can mean something. It's not like you can just banish that person out of your life."

"If that's what it takes, you have to. It's better for everyone. She can't keep on hurting Tyler and she can't keep on giving Klaus false hope. Trying to please them both will just hurt them more. And why do I get the feeling this is not only about Caroline's relationship problems with Tyler and Klaus? This sounds a lot like another triangle involving two brothers we know very well, Elena."

"This is not about me, Stefan, and Damon. But I can relate to Caroline, because I know what it is like to have to balance love and friendship at the same time," Elena tried to defend herself. Caroline wanted to finally participate in the conversation, but was cut off again, this time by Bonnie.

"It's not the same, Elena. You are not balancing love and friendship between Damon and Stefan. You are balancing love and friendship between Damon and you. You are trying to figure out what it is you feel for Damon. Caroline, on the other hand, knows clearly what she feels for Tyler and Klaus. There is no confusion compared to your love life."

Caroline had to remember her dream from just before and was happy she did not tell them. This would have not sit well with Bonnie, she thought, and Elena probably as well.

"I am not confused. I love Stefan, you know that Bonnie," Elena answered seriously.

"I know, Elena. I am not saying you don't love Stefan, I'm saying he's not the only one you have feelings for," Bonnie replied. By know Caroline had completely given up on trying to voice her opinion and just listened how her two best friends argued with each other.

"This is not fair, Bonnie. Damon is just a friend, I would never do something to jeopardize my relationship with Stefan."

"Elena, Damon is getting under your skin and the fact that you let him means that you're not just friends. Maybe you can't see it, because Stefan is just too kind and considerate for his own good. You are hurting him with your indecisiveness, you have to make a choice," Bonnie said.

"What choice, Bonnie? I have decided long ago that I'm with Stefan," Elena replied exasperated.

"If that's so, then enforce your choice by putting Damon in his place and get your own feelings under control."

"They are," Elena responded sternly.

"Good, then there is no problem. Now back to you, Caroline," Bonnie said and turned to Caroline. "The same goes for you, too, more or less. Tell Klaus to back off and concentrate on Tyler, he's your boyfriend."

"Can I finally say something?" Caroline asked rolling her eyes. "As much as I've missed our girl talk, I very much would like to be included in it. Since you two have practically already spoken on my behalf, let me tell you what I really think. First, you don't make Klaus or Damon back off as easily as you describe it. It's like talking to a wall. They don't listen, doesn't matter how often you tell them to leave you alone. Second, I have to agree with Elena, I don't see why I would have to sacrifice a friend over my boyfriend. I would never end my friendship with you two, if there is ever going to be a boyfriend who doesn't like you. It's a principle, only because it's Klaus and not one of you doesn't change it. Third, you should use your own advice, Bonnie. Kol is constantly hitting on you, I don't see you being more prevalent with him either."

"Kol doesn't count, he's just being annoying. He's not really in love with me compared to your admirers," Bonnie replied in defense.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that. Come on, there is clearly electricity sparkling whenever you two talk to each other," Elena agreed with Caroline.

"The only electricity sparkling between us is when I use my magic to hurt him," Bonnie said nonchalantly.

"Yeah, sure, Bonnie," Caroline commented smirking.

 

 

"Nobody ever told you eavesdropping is rude?" Damon sat down next to Klaus and handed him a bottle of beer. Klaus shifted his attention from the girls talking to Damon, who made himself comfortable next to him on the pavilion. He did not reply and just took the beer he was offered. "Oh, come on, you're still mad about this morning? I told you I'm sorry. I didn't do it on purpose. But it seems like you and Blondie are finally about to hit it off. You took my advice to heart?"

"I don't need your advice, Damon. I have lived far longer than you," Klaus replied.

"Yeah, longer, but also better?" Damon said while taking a sip from his beer. "I'm just saying, Blondie seems to have opened up to you considerably."

"Well, what can I say," Klaus answered a little smug. "She's different from you guys. She's smart and beautiful. And not as simple-minded like you."

"Looks like we send her on one too many little Klaus-distraction-missions," Damon said.

"The only two reasons why I haven't killed you for them is, because a) your plans always fail, so I don't have to bother worrying about them and b) I get to spend time with Caroline," Klaus answered self-satisfied.

"It looks like we're always failing, but in reality it's just a deception to make you believe our plans never work, so when the time comes you're off guard when we execute our ultimate master plan," Damon said grinning. "It's a mind-game."

"Until then you might have one team-player less," Klaus said unaffectedly.

"Nah, Blondie would never turn against her friends," Damon replied in confidence. "You heard Elena, Caroline is a very loyal friend."

"I thought eavesdropping is supposed to be rude? Who was listening in on them now?"

"Well, that's one of the perks of being a bad guy," Damon responded smirking.

"Did somebody say bad guy?" Kol asked joining Damon and his brother on the pavilion. He was standing behind them in his trunks, still wet from his swim in the lake. He had been playing around with his sister and Stefan in the water and left them alone to get himself a blood bag. He chewed on his bag while following on where Klaus and Damon's attention was lying. He spotted the girls who were lying about 100 yards away from them. "You just have to love the 21st century for the overall legitimation of half naked girls in short bikinis."

Kol was grinning from one ear to the other while he watched Bonnie put on some more sun blocker. She was wearing a stunning red strapless bikini that complemented her natural tanned skin quite beautifully. "I just love witches."

"You might be an Original, but she's a Bennett witch, so be careful when pursuing her. She might not be able to kill you, but I'm sure she has her ways of giving you a hard time. And as it seems she doesn't think anything of you. Well, at least nothing good," Klaus warned his brother.

"Oh, if it's her, she can have her way with me all she wants," Kol replied amused. "But how do you know anyway?"

"Your brother went all Clark Kent and used his super hearing to spy on the girl talk," Damon explained jokingly.

"I didn't spy, I was just concerned about Caroline's well-being. She seemed to have had a disturbing dream," Klaus defended himself.

"I told you, bad guys don't need an excuse on eavesdropping. We can do what we want and the beauty about is, the girls even love bad guys," Damon said while cocking one of his eyebrows.

"Elena doesn't agree with you. You heard it yourself, you're just a friend and you'll never be more than Stefan."

Damon's smug smile vanished and he grumpily finished the rest of his beer in silence.

"So, while you two have been creepily stalking much younger girls, which by the way makes you pedophiles, doesn't it?" Kol started, but was immediately cut off by the other two men.

"It doesn't," both Damon and Klaus answered simultaneously as a matter of fact.

"Whatever, so while you two have been preparing the ice truck to kidnap innocent little girls later, have you been able to get some useful information?" Kol asked.

"Yes," Klaus started, "the witch is not interested in you."

Kol rolled his eyes after hearing Klaus' comment and was about to press him for further details when Damon continued.

"Her besties think it sparkles between you, though," Damon said. That immediately brightened Kol's mood again and he listened expectantly. Damon could not help to think that he looked like a 10-year-old waiting for Christmas morning. "I think what Witchy wants is you being more prevalent. Be a little more aggressive and show her that you like her. She secretly likes being constantly the center of attention. She likes the game. So, even if it looks like she hates you and curses you, quite literally, it's just her way of reciprocating your feelings. She just doesn't want to appear cheap and most importantly let us see that she actually likes the enemy."

"Really?" Kol asked deep in thought. Klaus had to grin in his bottle of beer about Damon's lie and about the consequences that might have for his brother, if he was actually going to believe his words. "She really said that?"

"Not the exact words, but the meaning was quite clear," Damon stood up and patted Kol's shoulder before he went inside the house. Klaus was not sure, if his brother really believed what Damon said, he could not read it from his expression. It seemed he was still contemplating Damon's words, silently. After a few moments his mind process had apparently come to a conclusion and he started showing off his usual happy grin.

"I knew it! Just wait, darling, I'll show how prevalent I can be," Kol said more to himself and left the pavilion as well. Klaus stared after him in disbelief and shook his head amused.

"This is going to be interesting," he said and emptied his beer.


	7. Chapter 7

It was evening, the group had already eaten the fresh fish Jeremy, Matt, and Alaric had caught and was scattered around the lake house's premises. Rebekah had turned on the music in the living room to max so that it could be heard outside. Katherine and Elijah were sitting on the balcony, Damon and Alaric played poker on the porch, Stefan and Elena were sitting next to them holding hands while enjoying watching Matt and Jeremy throw and catch a baseball a couple of feet in front of them, and Bonnie and Caroline were sitting on the grass chatting away.

Outside Klaus' car arrived at the lake house and Kol stepped outside the driver's seat. He walked toward the trunk, opened, and started unloading it. With his vampire strength he had no problem carrying the whole load in one go, though it looked ridiculous, because no human could carry so much at the same time, but no one was there, the lake house was very secluded, the vampires could act all natural there. He used the stone steps that were leading to the porch outside. Bonnie and Caroline were sitting next to the trail and he winked at Bonnie while he walked past them. Both of them gaped at him, but were too stunned to say anything. He arrived at the porch and set his load down, earning approving smirks from Damon, Alaric, and Stefan. Matt grimaced in disbelief and dreaded what was coming that night, Jeremy was surprised as well, but seemed to look forward to Kol's evening plans.

"If you were a woman, I'd marry you this instant," Damon said and stood up from his seat to inspect the goods Kol had brought. He had driven to the city and bought the necessary supplies for his plans for tonight. There were three big barrels and another five crates of beer.

"Fine German beer," Kol said grinning. "They know how to brew good beer."

"God bless them," Alaric said and helped himself to a bottle.

"Not yet, Ric," Kol grabbed the beer from Alaric's hand and put it back into the crate. "We need all of it for tonight."

Matt had to sigh, his bad premonition turned out to be right. He and Jeremy joined them on the porch and also Bonnie and Caroline's curiosity had been peaked when they saw Kol carry all that beer and had followed him.

"What's going on here?" Rebekah asked holding a wine glass in her left hand.

"Be a doll and get our brothers and the rest, would you? I would like to introduce everyone to tonight's activity plan," Kol spoke to his sister.

"Fine. But it better be good," Rebekah answered. She did not bother to get them all individually, instead she just shouted through the house. "CONNIVING, FAMILY BACKSTABBING ARSE, SLUTTY, CHEAP BITCH, MUSCLE BOY, AND NIK, GET TO THE PORCH! KOL IS UP TO SOMETHING AGAIN!"

"Thanks, I could have called them myself, but I wouldn't have been able to put so much love in it like you did," Kol said sarcastically.

"They deserve it," Rebekah said nonchalantly and just shrugged.

"And I was wondering where you've been all day," Bonnie started. "You went out to get beer?"

"Oh, missed me, darling?" Kol cocked one of his eyebrows.

"I didn't know you were going into the next town. Is this all you bought?" Caroline asked and Kol nodded once. "We don't have any food left and all you get is beer? I could have given you a list of what we needed!"

"Relax, until tomorrow the only things we'll need are these babies," he answered unaffectedly. Kol did not worry as much about logistics as Caroline and the latter had to shake her head in disbelief.

"You'd rather starve than go an evening without beer, don't you?" Caroline asked.

"That's about right, darling," Kol answered smug.

"So, when can we start drinking?" Damon asked impatiently.

"This beer is exclusively for tonight's drinking game. I have been working on one since this afternoon," Kol answered.

"Another drinking game," Elena grimaced at the memory of last night.

"Last night was kind of a rocky start. I analyzed the problem and my conclusion is that we, first, weren't drunk enough, second, were talking too much rather than being more active. So, I came up with a new game and trust me if I say this will make you drunk. I call it 'The Bloody Kol'," Kol explained enthusiastically.

"Not another drinking game, brother?" Klaus entered the porch. Tyler arrived shortly afterward.

"Where are Elijah and his concubine?" Kol asked, waiting to go into detail with his drinking game.

"They're not coming," Tyler answered. "They want to sit this one out."

Elijah thought it would be better not to test his brother's self-control any further and concluded it would be better for everyone if he and Katherine were to give him some space.

"The first decent thing he said in the last 24 hours," Rebekah commented acidly.

"Never mind them then," Kol said. "Let's get into the living room and start preparing the game."

They went inside and helped Kol set up everything for his drinking game. They formed a circle of chairs and emptied the inside, except for one empty bottle. Under every chair several bottles of beer were stored and outside the circle was the rest of the crates and barrels. A table was next to it on which two empty glasses, a bottle of vodka, a bottle of unknown liquid, and a deck of cards were seen. They turned the volume of the music a little bit down and Kol, who was holding several notes in his hands, started explaining 'The Bloody Kol'.

"Goal of this game is to get drunk as hell," Kol started and Damon smirked approvingly. "In the beginning of each round we spin the bottle in the middle twice to determine our couple which will play the game. We will exclude them in the next round when we look for our next pair so that everyone will have to play. After each of us played the game once, we will start a fresh new round with everyone allowed to participate again. Once we have established our lucky two players, they will stand in the middle surrounded by cards faced down. One of us will start picking a card and the two players will have to do a dare. Which dare is predetermined beforehand. Every card represents one dare, except the jokers, but I will come to that later. So, the couple has to do what the card says as long as the person, who picked the card, drinks and after successfully doing so, everyone else has to drink one as well. The next one picks a card and it starts again. Let me be clear on something, although they are called 'dares', you really don't have much of a choice to decline. This is a game, so don't act all chicken on me. In case there is someone who refuses to go along with a dare, he and his partner will have to share a drink of one full glass of either vodka or vodka mixed with vervain. Depends on whether you're a human or a vampire. You see, there is not really an option to back out here."

"That's why you wanted the vervain from me earlier," Alaric commented.

"You are insane," Elena stammered.

"Insanely good," Damon said, who was clearly looking forward to the game.

"The round ends when a joker is picked or someone calls 'Bloody Kol'. There is a total of six Jokers in the deck. A Joker means everyone sitting has to do the 'Waterfall'. I don't have to explain the 'Waterfall', do I?" He asked, but everyone was familiar with the process and so he continued. "Everyone is allowed to say 'Bloody Kol' once, it's like a veto, that ends the round, but it does not come for free. The person who called out 'Bloody Kol' is out of the game. You don't need to be one of the two in the middle to call out 'Bloody Kol', you can also help someone else out or you can stop them, if you can't tolerate it anymore."

"Wait, what do you mean with that?" Bonnie asked suspiciously. "What are those kind of dares?"

Kol just smirked suggestively at her. "You will find out soon."

"I'm not sure this is a good idea," Elena said, clearly scared of this extreme drinking game.

"Obviously you haven't drunk enough yet, shall we start off with some shots before we begin the game? It might help with the courage," Kol said and handed her a bottle of tequila. Elena did not bother getting a shot glass, she drank directly from the bottle. She took several long swigs of courage, as Kol had called it. She needed it to withstand what was coming.

After she had finished, she passed the bottle to the others and everyone drank a couple of sips. At the end the bottle was nearly empty and they sat down to start the game.

Kol spun the bottle and it pointed at Matt.

"Great," he muttered and stood up. Kol was about to spin the bottle again and Rebekah secretly hoped it would stop at her next. She gave Kol a hidden glance and he read her immediately. He tried to put enough force in the spin so that it would point at Rebekah, but, unfortunately, it missed her by one person. Damon stood up, clearly content he would start the game so soon. Rebekah bit her lip in disappointment.

"Okay, what do we do next?" Damon asked.

"One of us will pick a card and I will tell you which dare it represents," Kol answered. "Little sister, do you want to start?"

She sighed, still a little bit unhappy of the outcome, but bent down to pick a card in front of her nonetheless.

"Spade 9," Rebekah announced and everyone turned to Kol expectantly.

He went through his notes and started chuckling immediately. "Fondle your partner's ass."

"You got to be kidding me!" Damon shouted out annoyed. The others sitting started laughing and were eager to witness the coming scene.

"Rebekah will decide on who will fondle whose ass and will start drinking afterwards. As long as she drinks you will have to keep fondling your partner's ass, understood?" Kol explained.

"Awesome," Damon muttered sarcastically.

"Seeing how much you look forward to touching Matt's ass, I will be generous and allow you to do so," Rebekah said in a good mood again.

She started drinking and on cue Damon also began to fondle Matt's behind. Both of them were embarrassed and wished Rebekah would hurry up and stop drinking already, but to their dismay, she was a sturdy drinker. Everyone was extremely amused and laughed heavily. Stefan grabbed his cell phone and took a picture of the hilarious scene.

"Hey! No pictures allowed!" Damon hissed. "Burn your cell immediately!"

"Don't slack off, Damon. You have a job, concentrate," Stefan said while he and Elena inspected the digital photograph.

Rebekah finally stopped drinking and Damon immediately backed away from Matt.

"Everyone drink one," Kol commanded the ones sitting and they obliged. He himself followed suit as well. "Alaric your next. Pick a card."

Damon hoped there will be a better dare this time. Having Alaric set the time of the dare was unsafe. He could drink a lot and if it was something as embarrassing as before, that could drag on.

"Hearts 7," Alaric said and looked at Kol.

"Slow dance together," Kol read out from his notes.

"Seriously? What kind of dares do you have?" Damon complained.

"I must have real bad karma when it comes to you," Matt sighed.

Rebekah stood up to change the music to a slow paced song. Damon and Matt reluctantly closed the distance between them and hold onto each other.

"Closer, brother," Stefan shouted over the music while setting his cell phone's camera settings to video. "A slow dance is supposed to be romantic."

"Will you stop it with your camera, Stefan!" Damon yelled out and turned to Kol. "Isn't there a rule or something against lasting evidence?"

"No, there isn't," Kol replied mischievously.

"But he's right, Damon, get closer. Imagine Matt is a girl, you wouldn't be so reserved with a girl," Alaric said chuckling.

Damon and Matt got as close together as they could manage and avoided to look at each other at all costs. That was already embarrassing enough, no need to make it even more awkward, they thought.

"Why do I have to be in the girl's position?" Matt asked.

"I already had to fondle your ass, suck it up, Quarterback," Damon replied.

Alaric started drinking and Matt and Damon began dancing as well.

Everyone had to laugh so hard, they could hardly manage to stay seated. Alaric continued to drink leisurely his beer and was already reaching the bottom.

"Just take another bottle from under your seat, if you want to go on," Kol told Alaric.

But Alaric took pity on Matt and stopped after one beer, even though he could have easily drunk more. Again, Damon and Matt released each other the instant Alaric had signaled he was done.

Before Caroline was next, everyone drank their share. She picked a card and showed it around. It was clubs jack.

"Strip your partner," Kol announced.

"This would be so much better with a girl," Damon muttered slightly pissed. "I don't have a problem with stripping, but does he have to do it?"

"Get ready," Caroline said, ignoring Damon's complaints and started drinking her beer.

Damon grudgingly began to undress Matt. He took off his shirt, let Matt take off his jacket, continued to unbuckle Matt's belt and stripped him off his trousers. Matt pulled over Damon's t-shirt and loosened the buttons of his jeans to let them fall to his ankles. He was about to take off Damon's shoes, when Caroline could not hold her laughter anymore and spurted some of her drinks. Damon and Matt were allowed to stop and were relieved they were not completely naked yet.

"Well done, Caroline. They were almost finished," Rebekah huffed annoyed at Caroline.

"Sorry, but how am I supposed to not laugh at this?" Caroline tried to defend herself. Everybody, who was allowed to watch that scene, drank as stated by the rules.

Matt wanted to dress again, but was stopped by Kol. "No, no, you don't get to put your clothes back on. You have to stay like this for the rest of the game."

"No problem," Damon responded. "But can I take off my shoes as well? This looks kind of ridiculous and I can't get my jeans off like this."

"Go ahead. Everyone is always welcome to undress, especially the girls." Kol winked at Bonnie.

"My turn now," Tyler said. He picked clubs 2.

"Give your partner a sexy massage."

"The hell, Kol? What's with your dares?" Damon turned to Kol.

"They are awesome. You just have to be lucky and get the right partner," Kol responded grinning amused.

"This is a game, remember. You were quite eager to play in the beginning as well," Stefan stated, enjoying his brother's misery.

"Yeah, in the beginning, when I still didn't know what kind of dares Kol came up with. Whatever, let's just get this over with. Can I at least get the massage?"

It was Tyler's decision and he thought about it for a moment. Matt looked at him pitifully and Damon just glared at him.

"Matt, you get the massage," Tyler decided. Damon rolled his eyes and ordered Matt to lie down. He straddled his ass and prompted Tyler to start drinking.

It was an entertaining display. Two half naked guys in boxer shorts and socks getting unwillingly intimate with each other. Damon continued to knead Matt's back as Tyler was still drinking his beer.

"A little bit to the left, please," Matt ordered Damon.

"You are not supposed to enjoy this," Damon said.

"Why not get the best out of it while we're at it?" Matt asked rhetorically.

"You are so going to sleep on the couch tonight. I am not going to share a bed with you again, Quarterback. Not after this."

"As if you did yesterday. You sneaked out in the middle of the night."

"They're like an old married couple," Bonnie stated amused.

"Just make your jokes. It will be your turn soon," Damon reminded her.

"You can stop now, by the way," Jeremy said. Tyler had finished his beer and put the empty bottle behind his chair. He opened a new one to drink one more gulp along with the others.

Klaus was next in line.

"Please, pick a joker," Matt pleaded him. And surprisingly he did.

"Yes!" Damon shouted out.

"Well done guys," Kol complemented them. "Everyone else, we do the 'Waterfall' now. Get ready, Klaus is the start point. Remember, you are not allowed to stop drinking until the person to your right hasn't stopped drinking.

"This is impossible, Klaus and Stefan are the first two drinkers," Elena cried out.

"This is certainly a lucky arrangement," Kol realized smug. "Now start, brother."

Klaus began drinking and everyone, except Damon and Matt, copied him. Elena was right, when she implied that Klaus and Stefan could go on forever. Klaus was starting his second beer and especially Bonnie and Elena had problems keeping up with him. He stopped after one and a half bottles more out of pity than exhaustion. Stefan stopped right after him and Elena, Bonnie, and Jeremy did not drink longer than necessary. Kol was not as generous as his brother and Stefan. He kept on drinking and was at his third bottle of beer by now. Rebekah, Alaric, and Tyler seemed to be able to hold out a bit longer, but Caroline was about to reach her limit.

"Stop it already, Kol!" Bonnie chimed in and Kol listened reluctantly. Everyone stopped drinking as well and Caroline had to take a deep breath. She coughed a little bit and Tyler had to pat her back soothingly.

"Okay, everyone sit down, I'll spin the bottle," Kol yelled out. Damon and Matt were fun, but this game had been specifically designed to make a move on Bonnie, so it was time to play with her, he thought.

He spun the bottle skillfully that it stopped at Bonnie.

"Oh, God," Bonnie muttered and stood up.

Kol spun the bottle again, using enough force that it would stop in his direction.

"Yes!" He yelled out.

"No, no, no!" Bonnie cried out. "You cheated! Someone else should spin the bottle."

"I'm hurt," Kol faked a hurt expression. "Would I ever cheat?"

He held both hands to his heart and looked at her with wide eyes, trying to look innocent.

"You always play underhanded," Bonnie shot back.

"'They're like an old married couple'," Damon imitated Bonnie from before. "No complaints, witchy. In the middle with you."

She grudgingly complied and she and Kol went into the middle of the circle.

"Sis, you can be in charge of the dares this round." Kol handed her his notes. "Stefan, you're next with picking a card."

"Alright," Stefan said and chose a card from the newly shuffled deck on the ground. It was diamonds jack.

"Strip your partner. Wait we had that already," Rebekah read through Kol's notes.

"Jacks, Queens, Kings, and Aces are the same. They're just too good to have only once," Kol grinned mischievously while looking at Bonnie.

Jeremy was already slightly drunk and it surprisingly did not bother him much that his girlfriend was going to be stripped by another guy. But he was not the only one getting drunk. One round of 'The Bloody Kol' left already marks on almost everyone.

Stefan started to drink and Kol used his vampire speed to undress Bonnie. By the time she was only wearing her underwear only few seconds had passed. Kol stopped for a moment to enjoy the sight and Bonnie had a hard time realizing what just happened. After she noticed, she was already half naked, she gave him an aneurysm, forcing him to his knees.

"You, dirty, little bastard!"

Stefan could not continue drinking. He had to laugh together with the rest of the group and so only Bonnie got undressed in this round.

"Totally worth it," Kol said, standing up, after Bonnie released her hold over him.

"We have to drink now, right?" Rebekah asked.

"Yes and the next person in line is Elena. Pick a card," Kol answered.

"Please choose a good one," Bonnie begged her best friend.

"Yes, please choose a good one," Kol repeated her, but with a totally different intention in his words.

Elena picked hearts 6. Rebekah looked at the notes and started smirking.

"Drink from belly button," she said.

"Are there even any normal dares in your game?" Bonnie asked appalled.

"Well, define 'normal'." Kol grinned. "Since you're already wearing the perfect clothes for this dare, shall I drink from you? Or do you rather want to lick mine?"

He pulled up his shirt suggestively and showed her his well build upper body.

"Oh, please no," Bonnie cried out and turned to Elena, who had the last say in it.

"Kol you drink from Bonnie," Elena decided trying to help her childhood friend a little, even if not by much.

Bonnie lied down as instructed by Kol and Kol grabbed the vodka bottle from the table to pour some of it on her belly button.

"And don't you dare drink only a sip. That's against the rules," Kol warned Elena.

"Really? You never said anything about that rule before," Caroline interjected.

"My game, my rules," Kol simply stated. "Now start."

Elena began to drink her beer and Kol used the opportunity to do what he always wanted. He slurped, licked, and kissed her in the little time he had. Elena stopped drinking after a few gulps, not only because she wanted to end her friend's misery, but also because she started to become lightheaded already from all the alcohol.

"Man, I'm living the dream here," Kol smirked happily.

"A dream? Yes, a nightmare," Bonnie commented.

"Admit it, I'm not that bad." Kol cocked his eyebrow flirtingly, but Bonnie ignored him.

"Drink everyone," Rebekah said. And everyone did.

"It's my turn next," Jeremy said. "I'll try to pick the joker, Bon."

"Please, Jer, please," Bonnie pleaded him.

Jeremy did not pick the joker, but something almost as good. Diamonds 3.

"Slap your partner," Rebekah announced maliciously.

"No," Kol grimaced.

"That's a good one," Bonnie said, the first time happy about the type of dare. "Take your time, Jer."

"I will," Jeremy replied smirking. And he started drinking.

Bonnie put as much force in her first slap as she could. A harsh sound was heard by the impact. And not only Kol cried out, also Bonnie's hand hurt a lot from the slap. But she continued nonetheless. Soon both of Kol's cheeks were completely red and Bonnie was satisfied, signaling Jeremy that he could stop drinking now.

"I told you she could give you a hard time," Klaus reminded his brother.

"Still totally worth it," Kol said regaining his energy back quickly.

"I'm next," Rebekah announced cheerfully and prompted everyone to drink one, as it was their turn.

She picked a card and looked its meaning up in Kol's notes. "Hearts 5. Sing a duet."

Bonnie was relieved it was something nonsexual, even though she did not like singing, that seemed to be relatively appealing compared to the rest of the dares.

"I'll change the music." Rebekah stood up and altered the song to Adele's 'Rolling in the deep'. She sat back down and started drinking.

It was an understatement to say Kol couldn't sing. He was utterly horrible, but did not seem to care much and continued to torment everyone. Everyone was relieved when it was Bonnie's turn to sing, she might not be an extraordinary singer, but everyone next to Kol would sound heavenly. But, unfortunately, Kol chimed in again at the refrain. The high pitches were almost unbearable and Rebekah had to stop drinking to put everyone's ears out of misery.

"The next time you sing again, I'll dagger you," Klaus said appalled.

"I never understood how you could dagger your family, now I think I do." Matt looked at Klaus in sympathy.

"That was horrible." Elena rubbed her ears.

"Thank you, thank you. I'll sign everyone's autographs later. For now drink," Kol replied amused and unaffected by everyone's insults.

"It's my turn, witchy," Damon chimed cheerfully. He wanted to pick the worst dare Kol came up with. And he succeeded. Spades Ace.

"YES!" Kol yelled out. He already knew what dare it was, he had been hoping someone would pick it during the time Bonnie was his partner.

"Oh god, what is it?" Bonnie asked truly frightened.

"Kiss," Rebekah stated simply.

"I'm not going to do it," Bonnie responded immediately.

"Oh, come on, darling. It's just a kiss," Kol said perking his lips playfully.

"Don't be a chicken, witchy. This is a game, remember? And the alternative is a glass of vodka. It's impossible for you to drink," Damon said clearly amused by his lucky pick.

She looked at Jeremy, unsure of how he would feel about this and contemplated in her head whether she should just end the game by calling "Bloody Kol".

"Well, I don't like this, obviously. But it's a game, it doesn't mean anything, right? But I can call you know what, if you feel too uncomfortable to do it." Jeremy tried to make her feel less guilty and uneasy about the whole situation. If he had to be honest, he would had had to admit that he was already extremely drunk. Maybe that was why he seemed so accepting about all of that.

"Fine, I'll do it, but only if you end this round by refusing the next dare and drinking that glass of your special mix of vodka and vervain," Bonnie bargained.

Kol did not want to lose this opportunity and looked back and forth between Bonnie and the glass of vervain, considering his options.

"Alright, darling," he agreed. He looked at Damon and appealed to a universal bro code silently. Damon understood and just nodded once smirking. He had planned to drag it out anyway.

Kol started kissing Bonnie unreserved. He pressed his mouth on her beautiful full lips and put his hand through her hair. She did not respond in the beginning but was surprised by his skills. She answered him naturally by then and Kol dared to slip his tongue in. He was expecting resistance, but Bonnie let him and reciprocated his kiss.

Damon was at the end of his second beer and after he had finished it, he stopped altogether. But Bonnie did not notice and let Kol continue kissing her.

"You can stop now," Jeremy said.

"Oh, sorry." Bonnie instantly pushed Kol away and sat back down next to Jeremy.

Alaric stood up to get the glass of vodka/vervain and handed it Kol. "I'm not going to bother picking a card. It will just hurt you to see what you've missed on."

"Thanks," Kol said and sighed heavily. "You have to drink as well."

"Don't stall, we'll drink our share, but we're more interested in you drinking that glass of vervain right now," Stefan replied.

"The penalty shot was your rule. You get to live with it," Rebekah teased him in schadenfreude.

"Do I have to?" Kol made a face.

"Yes, you do. Kissing you was far worse than that," Bonnie responded.

"Fine." Kol gave up his resistance and started drinking.

The vervain burned his throat after the first gulps already. His mouth felt like thousand little razors cutting it. He could barely make out the vodka, all he could feel was the acid-like vervain. Kol bravely drank it all and for the first time since they started the game, he earnestly did not look that well. Luckily his original blood line allowed him to heal quickly.

"Still worth it?" Damon asked amused.

"Give me a second," Kol croaked out.

"Sit down and let it heal," Rebekah replied. "I'll take charge in the meantime."

Kol nodded thankfully and sat down.

"We start the 'Waterfall' with Alaric. Ready, set, go!"

Everyone started drinking and Caroline waited until Alaric stopped. He drank one beer, Caroline did not drink more than necessary, but Tyler had drunk one and a half by the time he stopped. Matt followed immediately. Klaus emptied his second bottle and no one drank more after him.

"I can't drink anymore beer," Elena complained.

"Get picked by the bottle next and you don't have to," Damon replied.

"That's even worse," she answered.

"I have finished shuffling the cards. I'll spin the bottle now. Matt, Damon, the witch, and my stupid brother are excluded," Rebekah said and did as she said.

The bottle pointed at Klaus and Stefan next.

"Let me return the favor, Stefan," Damon took out his cell phone, ready to take pictures. "This is going to be good."

"No hard feelings about this afterwards," Stefan told Klaus.

"Partnering up with my old mate, brings back memories," Klaus responded and turned to Caroline. "You can start, love."

"Right," Caroline said and bent down to get a card. It was clubs 5.

"Draw on partner's face," Kol said, who had recovered again and regained the charge of his game. "You decide on who will draw on who."

She looked at Stefan and Klaus alternately and was hesitant. She wanted to let Stefan draw on Klaus so badly, but was not sure how Klaus would react to it. She did not want to ruin the good mood by ticking Klaus off. Klaus noticed her indecision and smiled at her encouragingly.

"Don't worry, sweetheart. I can handle Stefan drawing on my face," he told her.

Caroline was positively surprised by his attitude and was excited about this round now.

"Okay then, Stefan you draw on his face." Caroline giggled.

"Here's a marker." Kol handed Stefan one.

"Thanks," Stefan said. "Ready, Caroline?"

She nodded and started drinking. Stefan decided to draw Harry Potter's characteristics on Klaus' face. He got round glasses and the famous scar on his forehead. Stefan continued to draw him a curved mustache and was about to give Klaus a unibrow, when Caroline stopped drinking.

Almost everyone was laughing terribly and enjoyed Klaus' new tattoos. He himself did not bother about it, the dare could have been far worse, he reasoned.

"Everyone drink, they finished their dare successfully," Kol said.

Tyler was next. He picked the spades 5 card.

"Kiss you partner's foot," Kol read out first enthusiastically, but soon noticed that this could become catastrophic and his voice became more hesitant toward the end.

Tyler smiled smugly. He was allowed to decide the distribution of roles in that dare and it was obvious he wanted to see Klaus on his knees.

Stefan tried to mediate beforehand. "I'll do it. You had your face drawn on. It's my turn now."

"No, Stefan. I decide," Tyler did not let up. "Klaus, you kiss his foot."

"Careful, mate," Klaus growled toward him.

"Tyler, don't make this personal," Caroline talked insistently to Tyler.

"I don't, this is a game, isn't it?"

"Just stop it, will you? Please," Caroline pleaded with him. But Tyler just kept staring at Klaus. The tension was palpable between the two hybrids and everyone expected Klaus to snap any second.

"I refuse the dare," Stefan said diffusing the bomb, so to say. "I'll drink the penalty shot."

"Have fun with that," Kol replied without any hint of amusement.

Stefan poured himself a glass and started drinking. It was worse than he expected. Kol had not let on how extremely painful it was. After several gulps he spilled some of his drink, not being able to continue right away. His mouth was completely bloodied and drops stained the floor. There was still a little bit more than half of it left and he earnestly did not know how he was supposed to drink the rest.

Klaus grabbed the glass from Stefan and drank the rest. It hurt, but his expression stayed composed during the whole process.

"You two are monsters, I couldn't even drink half of it," Stefan croaked out of breath.

Klaus finished the glass and tossed it to his brother.

"Thanks," Stefan told Klaus. "When I accepted I didn't plan to let you help me. You didn't have to."

"The rule said 'he and his partner will have to share a drink'," Klaus simply stated.

Caroline gave him a small smile. That was very human for him to do, she thought, even though he always denies having that side to him.

Matt picked the next card, diamonds queen.

"Bite," Kol named the card's dare.

Everyone looked at Matt to make his decision.

"Since Klaus' bite is lethal, Stefan is going to bite, of course," Matt said.

"I wouldn't have let him die, you know," Klaus said smirking.

He offered Stefan his hand and he took it, biting his palm while Matt was drinking his beer. Stefan had to admit Klaus' blood tasted incredible, he wondered if every Original’s blood tasted like that. He noticed the blood accelerating his body's healing process already. Matt stopped soon after he started. He could not stand drinking so much anymore.

Everyone drank their share and Elena was allowed to pick the next card.

"Hearts 5."

"We had that one already earlier," Alaric said.

"Did we? What was it?" Elena asked.

"Sing a duet," Kol sang.

A round of groaning could be heard through the living room. They weren't too eager on this dare. Rebekah changed the music again and this time they had to sing to One Republic's "Apologize".

Elena started drinking and the boys started singing. To everyone's surprise they were not that bad. Not good enough to perform on stage, of course, but pleasantly enough to withstand the dare. Elena could only hold out until they started the first lyrics of the refrain. She stopped drinking and her boyfriend and Klaus also stopped singing.

Bonnie drank one with the rest, before she chose a card from the middle. Diamonds 8.

"Exchange clothing." Kol smirked.

"I always wanted to try your Henley," Stefan said to Klaus.

"You're so gay, brother," Damon interjected.

"It just bothers you that I don't have such problems with the dares like you had," Stefan shot back.

"Stop it guys. It's my turn, get ready," Bonnie interrupted. She started drinking and Stefan pulled over his t-shirt and handed it to Klaus. He did the same with his Henley. They had almost the same size, so everything fitted perfectly. Next were their pants, but before they could even pull off their shoes, Bonnie stopped drinking. She had choked on her beer and coughed heavily.

"After tonight, I don't want to see anymore beer," Bonnie brought out between two coughs.

"Drink, everyone," Matt said a little bit drunk.

Jeremy picked the next card and to everyone's surprise he held a joker in his hand.

"Oh no, not the 'Waterfall'," Elena groaned.

"I'm the last one, great," Bonnie grumbled displeased.

"I'll make it short," Jeremy said, less because he wanted to reduce her amount of drinking, rather he could not drink that much anymore. He was at his limit.

He started drinking and as he had announced before, he stopped soon after. But Kol did not. He dragged it on until he finished two beers. Rebekah drank half a bottle more and Damon overdid it and started a fourth bottle. Alaric showed him, he could still go on and he finished after he had drunk a total of four bottles. Caroline stopped immediately and the rest did not drag it out any longer as well.

"I can't drink anymore," Elena coughed out. "I don't think I can go on anymore."

"Come on, Elena," Kol said.

"No, really, I can't take anymore."

"How about, we let you play next. This way you can take a rest from drinking," Kol suggested. "Is everyone okay with that?"

Everyone accepted and Kol only spun the bottle once to determine her partner.

"Awesome," he said laughing excitedly.

Rebekah was Elena's partner. She stood up and joined Elena in the middle.

"Don't you dare puke on me," she warned Elena, examining her suspiciously.

"I'll try not to."

"Can vampires even puke?" Matt asked, slurring his words a little. Jeremy started laughing ridiculously. He was beyond drunk by now.

"I think they are the winners of this game. The goal was to get drunk as hell, right?" Damon commented.

"This game is impossible, how are you supposed to survive even one round?" Matt asked in disbelief.

"I have to admit you're not bad for humans, I didn't really care much about your alcohol tolerance when I designed this game. But you're not dead yet, I give you credit for that," Kol said amused.

"I'm surprised myself," Matt replied.

"Let's start," Rebekah said impatiently.

"I'm on it." Kol finished shuffling the cards and placed them face down on the ground. He arranged the cards wisely and chose a card he knew which it was. Nobody noticed, either because they were too drunk, or preoccupied with Rebekah's nagging.

"Diamonds jack. Strip, girls," Kol said.

"What a coincidence," Damon commented smirking and looked over to Kol knowingly, but did not say anything further.

"Start," Kol commanded and began drinking.

Rebekah forcefully pulled down Elena's shorts. She was kneeling in front of her and helped her out of her shoes. Elena pulled over Rebekah's tank top and gestured her to get up. They did not try to make it look hot. It just was. Rebekah pushed Elena around, so that she was standing with the back facing her. She took her shirt off from behind and was about to snap open her bra, when Elena vamp sped around her and pushed her on a chair. She pulled her pumps off forcefully and continued with her jeans. Kol kept on drinking, he was set on making them undress until the end, but Bonnie did not let him. She gave him a short powerful aneurysm, only so long that he would choke on his drink.

"What? No! No! No!" Kol cried out. "They weren't naked yet! That wasn't fair, Bonnie!"

"Would I ever cheat?" Bonnie faked an innocent expression.

"Stop pouting, brother. Drink everyone," Rebekah said.

"My turn," Damon said and picked the clubs 4 card.

Kol's expression lighted up immediately, after reading the dare. "Fondle each other's breasts."

"Of course," Rebekah muttered.

"Start." Damon began drinking and the girls in their underwear started fondling each other's breasts.

Rebekah looked bored touching Elena's breasts and Elena was so drunk, she had to concentrate hard on her task. Damon drank a whole bottle before he stopped drinking.

"You really could have made it look more sexy," Damon complained. "Where was the wildness from before?"

"You didn't put much effort in your performance earlier either," Rebekah shot back.

"Don't worry, there are plenty more such dares where that came from. Drink everyone," Kol said.

Alaric picked the next card. Spades 2.

Kol burst out into laughter and handed Jeremy his notes for him to read out.

"Fake an orgasm," Jeremy read out.

Damon, Kol, Stefan, and even Matt applauded approvingly.

"I'll start drinking," Alaric said to the girls and they started moaning. They started slowly, sensually and build up toward the end.

"Does that sound familiar, brother?" Damon teased Stefan.

Alaric stopped drinking after it sounded like the girls reached their fake orgasm. Everyone, except them, drank their share.

"You're next, Caroline," Rebekah said.

Caroline bent over to pick a card and had to hold onto her chair lightly, because she felt dizzy from all the alcohol.

"Clubs 6."

"Give a hickey to your partner," Kol announced.

"Isn't a hickey useless on vampires? Doesn't it heal right away?" Matt asked.

"It's not about the long term effect, Quarterback. It's about her doing it in front of us," Damon explained.

"Who gets the hickey?" Stefan asked.

"Elena," Caroline decided.

"Where?" Rebekah asked.

"I'm for her upper thigh," Damon smirked suggestively.

"Fine," Rebekah said.

"Hey, I didn't say yes," Elena complained.

"Don't be a prude. Sit," Rebekah pushed her on a chair, like Elena did before with her.

Caroline started drinking and Rebekah kneeled down between her legs and sucked on Elena's right upper thigh.

"Ah, ou, ah, Rebekah, uah, stop it," Elena stammered, trying not to fall off the chair. Rebekah was very aggressive and Elena was very sensitive, especially since she was extremely drunk at the moment.

"You can stop now," Klaus said. Caroline had finished drinking. Everyone drank another one for a completed dare.

The hickey healed rather fast, after Rebekah stopped. After several seconds nothing was left to see.

"Next one," Rebekah commanded.

"Spades King," Tyler announced after picking a card.

"That's a good one, I've been waiting for this. Fellow boys get your cameras," Kol said smirking. "This dare is called 'Imitate a random sex position'."

Damon whistled approvingly and followed Kol's advice in getting his cell phone camera.

"Which one do we do?" Elena asked.

"Let's do the 'Rodeo'," Rebekah suggested. "I'm on top."

"Fine, but try to not shake me so much, I feel sick already."

"Shut up and lie down," Rebekah said and straddled her.

Kol skipped the music to a more erotic song and gestured Tyler to start drinking. Rebekah did a sexy performance. It seemed nothing was too embarrassing for her. She knew she was hot and she knew she had the skills to back it up. No one could have made it look so seductive.

"Awesome!" Kol yelled out.

Tyler knew he had to keep drinking otherwise Kol and Damon would kill him after the game. And so he drank two bottles of beer before he stopped.

"That was hot." Damon smirked. "For that performance I'll drink an extra shot vodka."

"Make it two and I'll join you," Alaric said.

"How can you possibly drink even more than you actually have to? You're monsters," Bonnie said in disbelief.

"We're just warming up, right?" Damon replied complacently.

"I'd say so," Alaric agreed and drank the two shots of vodka with Damon.

Everyone else drank a normal one from their beers and waited for Matt to continue. He picked diamonds 5.

"Say nice things about your partner," Kol read out.

"That's an unusual tame dare," Stefan pointed out.

"I know. I'm ashamed of myself," Kol conceded. "Matt, you decide who talks."

"Okay, let's see. Rebekah, you say all the nice things about Elena you can come up with."

Rebekah huffed in annoyance. "Why me? There's nothing nice to say."

"I will keep drinking until you say at least five nice things," Matt said. "And I'm reaching my limit, so make it quick, please."

"Fine." Rebekah started after Matt began to drink. "I guess your hair is nice. And, I don't know, you have pretty legs?"

"Add something about her personality, Bekah," Kol chimed in.

She grunted. "Something nice about your personality? Something nice, huh? You feel strongly about your family, I like that. I guess you would sacrifice yourself anytime for your friends and family. That's also a noble trait. And, and, argh I don't know! You're not bad at cheerleading. That's five, alright!"

"Was that so bad?" Matt stopped drinking.

"That was the hardest dare until now." She scoffed.

"Everyone drink!" Kol yelled out and they followed his command. "You're next, brother."

Klaus picked a card.

"Another joker? How do you always get them?" Stefan asked.

"I guess that means we do the 'Waterfall' again, starting with me?"

"Yes, but this time, don't act so weak. I know you can drink more," Kol provoked him.

"Now, you said it," Matt cried out.

"Very well, brother. Get ready," Klaus said.

"The game's on!" Damon said cheerfully.

"No, what have you done?" Bonnie grimaced and looked at Kol.

"Am I happy I can sit this one out," Elena commented.

Klaus started drinking and the rest, that were sitting, followed his suit. He drank and drank and drank. After three bottles, Bonnie had to give up. She was not able to keep up with them. After another half a bottle Jeremy and Matt capitulated and after a total of four Caroline almost threw up. Stefan, Kol, Damon, Alaric, and Tyler were the only ones being able to keep up with Klaus. After five bottles, Stefan gave up and after six Kol, Damon, and Alaric quit as well. Only Tyler was left.

Caroline groaned innerly. Why did they always have to provoke each other, she asked herself. Klaus wanted to get an eighth bottle of beer, but there was nothing left under his chair. He had drunk all of it. Tyler finished his beer as well and finally averted his glare away from Klaus.

"I think I'll have to throw up," Matt said while trying to find a position to sit that put as little pressure on his stomach as possible.

Jeremy was also bend over holding his head between his knees. He groaned pitifully and Bonnie rubbed his back soothingly.

"I have to take a piss," Damon said.

"Me, too," Alaric responded.

"The same here," Stefan added.

"Yeah, I have to go to the bathroom as well," Caroline said. Most of the others nodded, signaling that they needed to go, too.

"Okay, let's have a short break," Kol announced. "We do have some logistic problems though, as we only have three bathrooms, I suggest we men take a piss outside."

"Good," Damon said and he and the rest of the males left the room. "See you in five minutes."


	8. Chapter 8

After everyone finished their business, they cleared the empty bottles and exchanged them for new ones.

"Where are Jeremy and Matt?" Elena asked.

"Quarterback and your brother threw up outside." Damon laughed.

"What? Are they okay?" Elena wanted to hurry outside, but Damon caught her beforehand.

"Relax, Elena. They puked and are getting fresh air now. They're fine," Damon tried to reassure her.

"No, I have to see them," Elena said, trying to walk past Damon.

"They're fine. I gave them some of my blood. They told us to make sure you keep on playing. Don't worry about them," he said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. They're fine."

Elena looked at Stefan for confirmation and he nodded sincerely.

"I don't know, I still think I should look after them," Elena said and tried to leave, but Damon caught her again.

"Elena, stop worrying. They are completely fine, they just had enough of this game," Damon pressed, trying to reassure her again.

"But-," Elena started.

"No buts," Damon cut her off.

"But-"

"No."

"But-"

"No, for god's sake." Damon sighed exasperatedly. Elena glared stubbornly at Damon for several long seconds.

"I'll look after them, Elena. You stay here," Bonnie said. "I can't keep up with you guys anyway. Unlike you all my supernatural powers don't come with a high alcohol tolerance bonus."

She walked past her and looked at Elena reassuringly.

"Thanks, Bon," Elena replied sincerely.

"Not at all," Bonnie responded, grabbed her clothes, and left the others.

"No!" Kol cried out stretching the word to its limit.

"Now that that's settled, let's continue," Rebekah said quickly, before her brother would make a scene, because the girl of his interest was not playing anymore.

They sat back down again and Kol had to spin the bottle several times to get two players, which had not played so far. In the end Tyler and Caroline were the next pair. They went into the middle of the circle together and looked at Stefan expectantly.

"Diamonds Ace," Stefan said, after picking a card. "It's 'Kiss', if I remember correctly."

Kol just nodded and Tyler turned around to Caroline to begin the dare. He held her in his arms and looked her in the eyes and for the first time since they had arrived, everything seemed to be perfectly fine between the two. They smiled at each other shyly, before their lips finally touched. The kiss felt relieving for Caroline. In the last weeks she had missed the intimacy and love between her and Tyler. They had often been busy fighting the next supernatural threat toward Mystic Falls and Tyler had been frequently out of town. And since arriving at Klaus' lake house, the tension between them grew when it concerned Klaus. But nothing seemed to matter at that moment. The kiss was sweet and tender and Stefan had to clear his throat to signal the couple he had already finished drinking a long time ago. Caroline chuckled embarrassed and stepped one step back. Klaus drank from his bottle of beer sourly and turned his gaze away from the love birds.

"That's somehow more fun, if not both of the two players enjoy the dare as much as you both," Damon commented.

"Just drink, Damon," Caroline ordered him and he and the rest did as she said.

"Your turn, Elena," Rebekah said.

"Right," she responded and bent down to get a card. Diamonds 7.

"Share a cocktail à la Kol," Kol read out amused.

Caroline had to groan in fear of the meaning of that particular dare. "What does that exactly mean?"

"It means, darling, that I will go into the kitchen and mix you something delicious to drink," Kol replied cheerfully and left for the kitchen.

"This is not good," Caroline said while looking at Tyler.

"Yeah, probably," he agreed.

After a few minutes, Kol came back with a cocktail glass decorated with a tiny umbrella and cherry on top.

"Here you go. Enjoy!" Kol smiled mischievously. "Since Elena can't keep on drinking until you finish, I'd say one of you starts and the other one has to drink the rest after Elena stopped."

"Okay, then you start and I'll drink the rest," Tyler said to Caroline.

"Okay," she agreed and started drinking together with Elena.

After the first two gulps, she had to cough heavily. The drink was so strong, she could only recognize the flavors of vodka and rum, but was sure that there was even more in it than only that. She tried again, but she was only able to drink one fourth of the content.

"What did you put in there?" Caroline asked appalled.

"A little tequila, some vodka, white rum, fruit schnaps, white wine, and for you I even added orange juice, but not much, more for the color actually," Kol answered with a big grin on his face.

Tyler quickly emptied the glass and had to grimace afterward.

"That was the most disgusting thing I ever had to drink," Tyler croaked out.

"Be happy vervain wasn't in it," Stefan said.

Everybody drank for completion of the dare and Kol picked the next card.

"Diamonds 4. Do push-ups while your partner sits on your back," Kol read out. "Caroline, you may sit on Tyler's back."

"Obviously," Klaus said and glared at Kol.

Tyler got into position and Caroline sat down on his back cross-legged. Kol started drinking and Tyler also began with the dare. Doing push-ups as a hybrid was not difficult at all, whether someone adds weight on him or not. Tyler easily completed the dare, even though Kol drank two bottles of beer.

"That seemed easy," Caroline said.

"It was," Tyler replied and smiled at her confidently.

"Drink," Rebekah ordered the rest and chose a card afterward.

"Diamonds 2? That's 'Yodel'," Kol announced.

"Somehow, I can't imagine Tyler yodeling," Alaric commented.

"Why not? He might surprise us," Stefan said.

"Start," Rebekah said and began drinking.

Tyler seemed uncomfortable with the dare. He was not the type to showcase himself so openly for a different reason than sports. Caroline had a lot of fun with the dare. The former Miss Mystic Falls knew how to perform in front of many people. Singing, dancing, and even yodeling was not a problem for her at all. She tried to get Tyler to ease up a little bit more, but remained unsuccessful until the end.

"That was fun. The last time I yodeled was in elementary school," Caroline said between giggling.

"You're really good," Stefan complemented her.

"Thanks, Stefan." Caroline smiled at him.

Except Caroline and Tyler everyone drank.

"My turn," Damon said. He bent down and picked a card. "Hearts 9."

"Find your partner blindfolded," Kol read from his notes.

"How does this work?" Caroline asked.

"Damon decides who is going to be blindfolded and that person has to go outside while we change our seating order and his partner sits down next to us. Damon guides the one blindfolded from person to person, as he is the one who has to drink, and the one guessing has to find his partner by touching the others. Everyone else has to shut up, of course," Kol explained.

"Okay, I'll pick Blondie," Damon said and stood up to cover her eyes with a blindfold Kol handed him.

"There's one thing I forgot to say," Kol started. "You are not allowed to use your sense of smell. That would be too easy and the point of the dare is to fondle random people. So, hold your breath, got it?"

"Alright," Caroline said, nodding that she understood.

Damon accompanied her outside the living room, so the others could change their seats. After everyone was ready, Kol called them back inside and Damon grabbed his bottle of beer, before he showed Caroline to the first person and sat her down on his lap.

"You can start now," Damon said and began drinking leisurely.

Caroline started touching the person's front she was sitting on. She immediately recognized that the person had to be a girl and prompted Damon to show her to the next person, as this obviously was not Tyler.

"That's either Elena or Rebekah, Damon," Caroline scoffed annoyed about Damon's typical choice.

Damon chuckled and guided her to the next person. She sat down, started touching him and stopped again after a second.

"That's also a girl, Damon. It's definitely Elena," Caroline said. That had not been her first time touching her best friend's breasts and she recognized them. She also knew she was wearing a cotton bra compared to Rebekah, who was wearing lace.

She stood up and Damon walked her to the next person.

She used the same starting process with the next person. This time it was someone male. She noticed the shirt's V-shape and remembered that Stefan and Klaus exchanged their clothes earlier.

"That's Stefan," Caroline said quickly and stood up from his lap to let Damon show her to the next person.

Caroline was elated about the fact that she easily recognized her friends. This dare was fun, she thought, though mainly because she was drunk.

The next person's chest was also flat. He wore a t-shirt and long pants. Her hands wandered upwards, touching the shoulders, neck, and finally the face. He had stubbles on his face and neck and so she could eliminate Kol and Tyler. It had to be either Alaric or Klaus. She could have stopped now, but the drunk part of her wanted to keep touching to figure out on whose lap she was sitting on.

Damon vamp sped toward his chair and got himself another bottle of beer.

Caroline's hands traveled further to the back of the head to get a feel of his hair. It was soft, but she could not feel any locks while caressing through them. She did not want to believe that was Alaric in front of her, she had a feeling that was someone else. She tried to remember Klaus' outward appearances and noticed that he had only curls on the top of his head with the current length of his hair. She ruffled through the top of his hair and pulled at her discovery playfully. The short curls bounced back to its original form every time she pulled on it. She had to giggle at her little play. Caroline was certain now that the one she was sitting on was Klaus.

She touched his forehead, tracing the lines that must have formed while looking up to her, wandered over his eyebrows, touched his eyelashes carefully, before she followed the line of his nose until she reached his lips. She traced them with the tip of her finger and visualized his lips from her memory of this morning. Caroline remembered the remnants of blood that had stained his lips and stilled at that precise area. His mouth opened slightly and she could feel his warm breath on her finger tip.

Damon had to get yet another bottle of beer. It seemed Caroline did not notice how the time flew by.

She put both her hands on the sides of his face and stroked his left earlobe with her index and middle finger. With her thumbs she caressed his lower lip softly, before she pushed his overlapping hair behind his right ear.

"Smile for me," she said and waited for him to comply.

She knew exactly where to touch his cheeks at which his small dimples would show and traced the form with her fingers, laughing lightly. His left hand moved toward her smaller back, while his other held her at her upper thigh so that she would not fall down. And also so that she would come closer. She held onto his shoulders, leaned closer to him, right behind his ear, and whispered very softly.

"I know who you are."

She pinched his nose playfully and stood up at last.

"That's not Tyler. Next person," Caroline announced and waved her hand in no exact direction, signaling Damon to bring her to the next person.

"I'm not doing this anymore, Blondie. Three beer are enough time to figure it out. You can pull off your blindfold, now," Damon told her.

"Already?" Caroline asked and removed the blindfold.

Upon taking the cloth off, she had to process all the different reactions of her friends. Tyler glared at her angered, Klaus looked at her in a mix of satisfaction and bewilderment, Rebekah regarded her sternly, Stefan raised one of his eyebrows questioningly, Elena's expression was blank, and Damon, Alaric, and Kol just smirked.

"What?" She asked, but no one answered her and so she huffed annoyed, walking back into the middle of the circle. Everyone else sat back again on their original seats and drank. While they stood up and walked to their seats, Damon turned toward Klaus.

"We're even, now," he said quietly.

Klaus watched him walk back to his chair and raised his bottle of beer toward him, before he took a sip.

Tyler returned to Caroline's side, clearly in a bad mood again, but said nothing.

"I'm up next," Alaric said and picked a card.

It was a joker. Caroline and Tyler sat back down again and the rest did the 'Waterfall' starting with Alaric.

He drank one and a half bottles, Klaus added another one, Stefan drank a total of three, Kol three and a half, and the rest stopped right after him.

"Alaric is the only one who hasn't played yet," Kol noticed. "We open a new round to determine your partner."

"Alright," Alaric responded.

Kol spun the bottle and it pointed at himself. He groaned.

"I have to drink a short one first, before I'm ready to do dares with you," Kol said.

"I'll drink with you," Alaric replied and both of them drank three shots of vodka before they started the new round.

Caroline picked the spades 3 card and showed it to everyone.

"Dance like Hula girls," Rebekah announced, after she took charge of the notes again. "Do you have fitting music prepared?"

"Yes, it's the last track on my iPod," Kol replied. "I added it for this dare."

Rebekah walked to the music system and changed the song. Caroline signaled the two to start by drinking and they began dancing. In the beginning they were reluctant, but soon got the hang of it and even enjoyed their own performance. They synchronized their pace and came up with funny movements. Kol tried to act seductive, however, in a more playful manner and his target audience included not only one person, but everyone. They moved from one person to the next to spread their Hula charm and everybody laughed to their heart's content. They even continued to dance, although Caroline had reached her limit and stopped drinking, after not even one bottle of beer, and only stopped after the song had ended.

"You should pair up together and start a career," Rebekah said.

"Yeah, include Damon and you can be the Hula Trio," Stefan added.

"Every girl would succumb to our charm," Kol said.

"I bet," Damon replied.

Everybody drank one for the successful completion of the dare and continued with the game.

Tyler chose the next card. He picked diamonds 6.

"Talk dirty to each other," Rebekah read out loud.

"Lockwood boy, make this round long. Very long," Damon said, emphasizing the last word.

"At least we don't have to kiss. It's not that bad," Alaric pointed out and turned toward his partner. "Let's do this."

"Alright. But wait, who of us is the dude and who the chick?" Kol asked.

"Does it really matter?" Alaric raised his brow.

"Of course it does! You have to get into your role. For example, if you're a girl," he began touching his breasts and continued talking with a higher voice, "you automatically say things in a more softer way. Like this."

"As you're the expert, you'll play the part of the girl," Alaric said.

"Either way is fine with me," Kol replied and was finally ready. He signaled Tyler to start.

"Don't you look ravishing today, you handsome little fella," Kol started, using seductive, though rather slutty expressions to flirt with him.

"Oh yeah? Do you like what you see? Tell me exactly what you like, babe."

"I like your eyes, your goofy hair, your rock hard abs," Kol said while stripping off Alaric's blazer forcefully, "but do you know, what I like the most?"

"What, sweet cheeks?"

"It's your cute little butt," Kol said while grabbing onto Alaric's ass. Alaric did not see that coming and was caught off guard. Everybody laughed at his surprised expression. After the first shock settled though, he decided to play along and allow Kol to do what he wanted for the duration of the round.

"Do you like my tits? Here, touch them," Kol pulled Alaric's hands on top of his breast and made him squeeze them. "Tonight I will show you a good time with them. A very good time."

Kol winked with his left eye.

"You like it when I touch them like this?" Alaric went along with Kol's pace.

"Oh, yes. Do it more, squeeze them real hard!" Kol started moaning.

"Tell me, what do you want me to do tonight?"

"I want you to ravish me all night! Fuck me silly!"

"How do you want it?"

"I want you in every position. On top, bottom, from behind! Do me every way possible! I want to feel you all over me!"

"You naughty little girl," Alaric said while lifting Kol's chin slightly with the tip of his index finger.

"Somehow, this sounds like a conversation between a pimp and his bitch," Damon commented.

"What, you want to join in?" Kol asked Damon suggestively, blowing a kiss toward him.

"I'm telling you beforehand, even though we're buddies, you won't get a discount," Alaric smirked.

"Nah, I'll pass," Damon replied.

"Okay, stop. I finished," Tyler interrupted. "Nice performance by the way."

"Thank you, handsome," Kol responded, still in a higher girly voice.

"Drink," Alaric ordered everyone.

Klaus picked the next card. "Hearts 8."

"Pretend to be husband and wife in labor room," Rebekah read out loud, unable to hide her anticipation.

"See what you did? You got your chick pregnant already," Damon told Alaric grinning.

"Never heard of protection?" Rebekah played along.

"Never heard of rough sex, little sister?" Kol smirked her way.

"Don't make me laugh, brother. If you were a woman, you'd be a loose and dumb one."

"Sorry, this position is already occupied in the family by you."

Rebekah was about to counter his verbal assault when Stefan interfered.

"Whatever the circumstances, you're pregnant now. And it seems your water just broke," Stefan said, pointing at Kol, to let the round finally start.

Kol disappeared for two seconds to get a small pillow from the couch in order to stuck it under his t-shirt. "You're right! Dear, my water broke! Quick, bring me to the hospital!"

Klaus started drinking and watched the small play in front of him.

"Yes, let me call the ambulance," Alaric said calmly, not quite in his role yet, helping his pregnant wife sitting down on the floor.

"Do it quicker! You useless bum!", Kol shouted at him, continuously patting his stomach.

"You don't have any signal here. We're in the middle of a forest. I guess you have to deliver right here, right now," Rebekah chimed in.

Alaric pinched the upper bridge of his nose, fully understanding where this was going to lead to. He reluctantly turned to Kol to give his wife the bad news. "Apparently, I can't get through, sweetheart."

"What are you saying?" Kol slowly build up his fake anger. Alaric grimaced, but got an idea suddenly.

"But don't worry, I'll just drive you to the hospital. Let me get the keys."

"Your car got wrecked by a bear just this afternoon. What are the chances?" Damon interjected. Alaric narrowed his eyes at his supposedly best friend and turned around again to Kol.

"Ah, I forgot to tell you, apparently," he emphasized the last word, "our car had an unlucky encounter with a bear today."

"WHAT?! You and your stupid idea of coming here to this deserted, murky shit hole just right before the due day! 'Fishing! Sweetheart, please let me go fishing! It is my final chance to do men-things before the baby comes!'," Kol grabbed Alaric by his collar and pulled him closer to him. "'Men-things'? You wouldn't even recognize a man if you were to look in the mirror! You idiot of a husband!"

"Calm down, honey. I'll think of something," Alaric tried to lessen his wife's anger.

"It seems the contractions are starting," Stefan commented.

Kol immediately followed the hidden order on cue. He started screaming in agony, pulling on Alaric even more forcefully.

"Apparently," he also stressed the word, just like Alaric had done so before twice, "the baby wants to come out!"

"Now," Tyler added.

"NOW!" Kol repeated shouting at his husband.

"Okay, okay, okay. Remember the breathing! What was it again?" Alaric also got into panic mode finally.

Caroline imitated the typical breathing technique she knew from countless movies to show the couple how it was done.

"Right," Alaric said and repeated the pattern so that Kol would pick it up as well.

"Everything is going to be fine," the husband tried to soothe his woman.

"Fine?! Try pressing a giant watermelon out through there!" He pointed between his spread legs. "Then tell me again whether everything's going to be fine!"

"I know, sweetheart."

"You don't know anything! I should have listened to my mother! She warned me not to marry such a good-for-nothing! I gave you my virtue! You, you, you prick!"

"Virtue?" Alaric whispered. "Yeah, right."

"What was that?" Kol narrowed his eyes dangerously.

"I love you," Alaric said quickly. "I said I love you."

"I hate you!"

"I can already see the head. The baby wants out, hurry up you two love birds," Damon interrupted.

Klaus was already at his fourth beer. He really wanted to keep watching his brother give birth, so he continued drinking.

"Push, sweetheart," Alaric said while holding Kol's hand.

"I'm already pushing with all my might! This stupid baby's thick head, that he clearly got from his dad, won't come out!"

"You can do it, just push a little bit more."

"I'm pushing! I'm pushing! Oh god, this hurts like hell! Touch me ever again after this and I will rip your thing off!"

"It's almost out. Just a little bit more."

"GET THE HELL OUT!" Kol shouted one last time, before he pulled the pillow from under his t-shirt out.

"It's a boy," Alaric concluded and held the make-shift pillow-baby in his arm.

Kol faked some tears and sobs while looking at the pillow. "So beautiful. My baby boy."

"You mean 'our baby boy', right?" Alaric said softly.

"Did you do the work just now, or I? You're lucky if you get to sleep with the bear tonight-"

"That's enough. I don't want to hear you screaming at your poor husband anymore," Klaus said, finally ending the round.

"Finally!" Alaric sighed.

The whole group had laughed tremendously in this round. They had a hard time trying to calm down afterward.

The game continued for a few more rounds, but had ended abruptly after Rebekah slapped Kol when they were ordered to kiss by a bet, declaring she would rather drink the vervain mix and have her neck snapped than ever kissing him. She drank the penalty drink and Kol actually did snap his sister's neck afterward, saying only nonchalantly that she had asked for it. Everyone was drunk by then and for some of the participants it was a blessing that they could finally end the game.

  
  


Rebekah woke up about 45 minutes later, finding herself in her bed. She groaned, rubbing her sore neck, remembering passing out after she drank the glass of vervain and vodka. She concluded rather quickly that her brother must have broken her neck from behind and swore she would make him regret that the next day. The digital clock's display showed 4:15 in the morning. She slowly sat up and noticed wearing a checkered shirt, that was rather big on her.

"You might want to take it easy. Your neck just snapped back into the right place 15 minutes ago. That was quite a sick sound," Matt spoke, sitting on a chair next to her.

"Matt?" Rebekah asked surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"I carried you here. You were lying unconsciously on the floor of the living room. What the hell happened?"

"I don't believe this! He left me lying there?!" Rebekah became furious. "My brother snapped my neck and he has the audacity to leave me just like that?! I will kill him with the white oak stake!"

"Well, if it was Kol, he told me to bring you to your room. I had just entered the living room to see if you guys were still playing. He also told me to make sure your neck heals properly before I leave," he told her and reached for the glass and blood bag that were lying on her nightstand.

He poured some of the blood into the glass and handed it her afterwards. "Drink, it helps with the healing, right?"

Rebekah nodded dumfounded and took the glass. She could not believe that Matt was actually in her bedroom and had also been the one who carried her there and looked after her the whole time. It seemed he put his shirt on her, because she had been only in her lingerie.

"Thank you," she said shyly and took a sip. She pulled on one of the shirt's sleeves. "And also for this."

He remembered her earlier state with the lack of clothes and nodded once reserved.

"Well then, you seem to be fine. I'll be going now," Matt said and stood up.

"Wait!" Rebekah stuttered and reached automatically for his arm.

Both looked surprised down on her grip and she immediately let go, after she realized what she had unconsciously done.

"Sorry," she stammered. "But can't you just stay a little longer? Just until I finish my glass?"

Matt looked at her confused, but since she looked so innocent, his good-guy-genes did not allow him to leave.

"Fine, I guess. Until you finish that glass," Matt conceded and sat back down again.

She looked happy and took a tiny sip from her drink.

Neither of them said anything for two minutes and the silence started to weigh heavy in the room. Matt decided it would be best to start some small talk to lessen the awkwardness.

"So, how exactly did you end up with a broken neck?"

Thankful for his conversational efforts, she immediately jumped on the ship and answered him eagerly. "I didn't want to kiss Kol and said something along the lines that I'd rather have my neck snapped. It's not that I actually meant it!"

Matt began to chuckle, he could easily picture that scene in his head. "I guess you have to be careful what you say, especially in your kind of family."

"I don't think there is another family quite like us," she replied with a sigh.

"You might be right about that."

Rebekah noticed that she did not know anything about Matt's family and became curious. "What about your family? Do you also have such a cunning brother?"

"No," Matt answered slowly. "No brother, but I had a sister."

Rebekah realized the past tense he used and recognized she touched a sensitive subject and did not know how this will affect his mood. She was afraid he would close up, since she was not exactly his favorite person, let alone a person he would like to have such a conversation with.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"It's fine. Well, it's not fine, but what I'm saying is, it's not your fault," Matt said softly. He contemplated in his head whether he really wanted to continue this topic or if he should just drop it. He knew she would understand him not wanting to talk about his dead sister, but he decided to go along with it in the end. "She died a few years ago."

Rebekah froze, her hold on the glass was a little too firm, almost cracking it. She swallowed, not sure what to say to him. Surely words of condolences were not going to cut it, she thought.

"She was unreasonable most of the time, but a good girl at heart. She was everything I had," Matt said.

He shifted in his seat and continued talking about his family. "Our mom was irresponsible, she went with the wind, always out somewhere and instead of taking care of her kids, she rather sought the company of some classmate of ours. And our father? Let's just say he was never around. So, it was always just us. And now..."

Matt left his words hanging in the air, unfinished.

"And now it's just you," Rebekah completed the sentence in a soft voice.

He raised his head and looked into her eyes, before he nodded reluctantly.

"You know what's bothering me the most?" Matt's voice became stronger, almost angry. "It's although she meant everything to me, although it was always just us, although it hurt so much when she died, I catch myself having days, when I haven't thought about her even once, or moments where I'm not even able to picture her face perfectly anymore."

He paused and, suddenly, stood up, pacing in front of Rebekah's bed, running his hand through his hair. "It's like I'm starting to forget!"

"That is normal," Rebekah quickly said, shifting in her bed.

"Normal? What kind of brother forgets his dead sister?!"

"It's not like you're forgetting her. You're moving on and that is good," she tried to comfort him, but he just shook his head in denial.

"I shouldn't move on, it's my sister we're talking about!"

"Even more so! The more you love somebody, the more it hurts when the person is no longer around, and the more damage it does to you. You can't live like this, no one can," Rebekah started. He stopped moving around and she interpreted that as her chance to make him listen to her words.

"Moving on might sound like betrayal to you, but it isn't. Ask yourself, what would you wish for your sister, if it were the other way around? Would you want her to live the rest of her life mourning you, or would you rather have someone telling her that it's okay to move on?"

He turned around to look at her and his face contorted in conflict over his feelings. Guilt gnawed at him about the way he should treasure his memories of her more, but he also recognized the truth in Rebekah's words, that he did not do anything wrong. Accepting it was, however, not so easy for him.

"And it's not like you're forgetting her, only because you don't remember every tiny expression she might once have made. When you think about her, it's not the image that is important, but your feelings you once held for her and you still hold."

Surprise showed on his face and he raised his head up to look at her again.

"Your brain might play with your memories," Rebekah said while standing up to walk toward Matt. She placed her hand on his chest. "But your heart will always remember her vividly."

He stared into her eyes. Of all the words he had already heard countless times, condolences, best wishes, blessings, these were the first, that reached through him. He knew them all and it was not that he did not value them. They were all meant to help him feel better after all, but he could not apply them to his sorrows. And yet of all people it was her that could bring forth such words.

"Like now, you are this conflicted, because you feel it tighten here, don't you?" She asked, clasping on his shirt right over his heart. "That's your heart remembering."

Tears were welling up in his eyes, but instead of fighting them he kept on staring at her. He put his hand on top of hers, which was still lingering on his shirt and squeezed it tightly.

"I'm sure, no, I know," she looked him in the eyes, "she feels lucky to have such a caring brother like you."

She placed her other hand on the side of his face, stroking over it with her thumb softly. "I know I would."

  
  


  
  


Caroline finished brushing her teeth, rinsed her mouth clean, and dried herself with a towel afterward. She opened the door and was about to head to her room when Klaus walked up the stairs. He looked somewhat irritated and noticed her only after he reached the final step.

"Caroline," he said surprised to see her standing in the hallway.

"Klaus, what's the matter?"

"I was hoping you'd still be awake," he said. "I have a favor to ask."

Now, Caroline was curious. What could the mighty Niklaus Mikaelson possibly need her help with, she asked herself.

"Of course. What is it?"

"As you can see, I still have some evidence left on me from our earlier game. And I'm not talking about Stefan's clothes," he said with his arms behind his back.

Caroline started to chuckle. She understood what he was trying to say. He still had a curved mustache and round glasses drawn on his face.

"Yes, I can see that. It's really funny."

"That seems to be the overall impression," Klaus replied politely, not the least offended by her laughing at him. "But despite my desperate efforts I am unable to wash this away. My brother must have thought it is funny to use a water resistant marker."

Caroline burst out into laughter again. "He really is a handful."

She wanted to compose herself again, but it took her several tries until she succeeded. She was still very drunk from the game. But he waited patiently, though also amused.

"You can't get it off? Do none of your spells work? I thought Harry Potter is the chosen one," she teased him.

"Unfortunately not. No magic works against this incantation," he played along.

"So, why did you come to me?" Caroline asked finally.

"I thought that you might have something in your," he cleared his throat, "well, in your lady bags, that could help me wash this off."

She finally understood and nodded giggling. "Yes, I'm sure I'll find something suitable in my 'lady bags'."

"I would have asked my sister, but as you know, she is currently incapacitated," Klaus said, after thinking about a fitting word to describe his sister's lifelessness.

"Yes, I remember. Wait here a moment, I'll go get some makeup remover," she said and reentered the bathroom again.

After one minute she came back with several cosmetic products in her hands. Klaus' eyes widened, he thought he had only asked for something that helps washing the drawings off, not for a whole beauty shop.

"Here take these," she handed him everything. "This one is for removing long-wearing makeup, I think this would be the most effective one in your case. If that one doesn't work, try this one instead."

She started ranting about the different beauty articles and more or less introduced everyone of them. "That one is makeup remover for the eyes, since the area around your eyes is also very sensitive, you should use this one to clean the glasses marks. Use these pads along with them. Don't rub too forcefully, your skin will get irritated. When that happens, use this moisturizer. But don't use the same pads for your beard. They're cotton pads, so they will most likely get stuck on your stubbles and rip, leaving a mess on your face. Try using these cleansing pads or this cloth for that area. They are more resilient than the others. For difficult to reach parts use these cotton swabs, they can only clean small parts, but they are very handy. After you finished removing everything, wash your face with warm water again and use this night cream. Make sure you carefully apply it everywhere. Any questions?"

"Love, to be honest, I didn't get anything you were saying. Just using one of these is fine, right?" Klaus stated, still overwhelmed by her speech.

"No, it's not! You can't just use these randomly," she scolded him. She wanted to explain the specific products once again when he looked at her with wide eyes.

"No choice then, I'll help you," she sighed. "Let's go downstairs."

The living room was still a mess. Nobody had been in the mood to clean up the room and had just gone to bed instead. The chairs were still aligned in a circle and several empty bottles were lying underneath and around them, only the cards had been picked up and put as a stack on the table.

She let Klaus put the makeup removers on the same table and placed a chair next to it.

"Sit," she ordered him.

He did as he was told and waited for her to start. She got a reading light from the book corner and plugged it in next to him, so that they would not have to use the big light. Since the living room is near the other's rooms, she did not want to wake them.

She applied makeup remover on a pad and began to scrub on the Harry Potter scar.

"It really is persistent, but there are signs it's coming off," she said.

"I'm relieved. It seems your spells work better than mine," Klaus responded.

"Does that make me Hermione?"

"No, definitely not," he denied.

"Why not?"

"For starters, she isn't nearly as pretty as you are, love," he answered, looking up at her with a wide grin.

She rolled her eyes and huffed, but also started to grin a little. "How can you say such cheesy things so easily?"

"Because it's true." His grin grew even wider.

She pushed his head a little back with her index finger at the spot where the scar was. "Seriously. Well, the scar is gone. It's a little bit red, though."

"Don't worry, it'll heal. After all, I'm a-"

"A wizard. I haven't finished removing your marks. So long you're still Harry Potter," she said chuckling.

"I don't remember Harry Potter having a curly mustache," Klaus said.

She wondered about that before she answered him. "Maybe you're using it as a form of disguise. So that no one recognizes you? Perhaps you're hiding from someone."

"From who?"

"Since I'm not Hermione, maybe I'm the bad guy," she mused.

He started to laugh. "No offence, love, but I find it hard to picture you as a bad guy."

"Why not?" She feigned being offended.

He looked at her skeptical. "What is the most evil thing you have ever done?"

Her voice became softer when she answered. "I killed a man."

"Did you enjoy it?"

"What? No! Of course not!" She denied immediately.

"Then you're not evil. Evil is when you kill and you like it. When you do bad things, because you want to," Klaus stated simply.

"That's your definition."

"Well then, is Stefan evil? He killed many people. And he even enjoyed it," he asked her casually.

"No, absolutely not! He regrets it, he wasn't himself at that time."

"Then, is Damon evil? He also killed many people and I think it's safe to say, he was always himself when he did it."

Caroline pondered how she should answer this one. "Still, he's also not evil. He might do bad things often, but he is not evil."

"Why do you make an exception?"

"Because most of the time, he does it for a reason."

"That means killing for a reason is legitimate?"

"No, of course not! But Damon acts like that, because there is no other way. He becomes the bad guy on purpose to protect us."

"So he is a bad guy after all? You just said so."

"No! He just pretends to be the bad guy. In the end he does that what we are not capable of doing. Someone who acts like a bad guy to help others can't be a bad guy. That makes him a good guy."

"So, if we take your logic, someone who kills does not necessarily have to be evil, even if he is perfectly sane, as long as he does it for a good reason to help others, it's fine."

"Well, I wouldn't say it's fine."

"Then, what happens if someone kills somebody else, because he wasn't in his right mind, has never done anything bad besides that, and regrets it terribly? Is that a bad guy?" Klaus raised one of his brows questioningly.

Caroline noticed he was referring to her, but had difficulties answering.

"Yes, no, I mean, I don't know. You're confusing me. It's way too late and I've drunk way too much for such a topic," Caroline sighed exasperated. Her head started to hurt from all those questions.

Klaus chuckled. "See, everyone is neither an entirely bad guy nor an entirely good guy."

"Maybe," she just replied and went ahead to change the topic. "You don't have any glasses anymore."

"That means I'm no longer Harry Potter?"

"Well, you still have your mustache-disguise," Caroline answered. "But I'm pretty surprised, that you know so much about Harry Potter. Wouldn't have guessed, that you'd have read the books."

"I didn't. Kol dragged me into the theater a few months ago. He surprisingly likes witch related things."

Caroline started to laugh. It's true that Kol is rather fond of witches, but that that would even reach as far as him watching the Harry Potter movies was hard to imagine.

"Did you like it?" She asked him.

"It's not about liking or disliking it. It's best to know about all kinds of things when you're passing through time like me. I rather felt indifferent about it, if you must know though."

"Right, there is no person in the world right now, who doesn't know about Harry Potter. Would be weird for a young looking man like you not to know him in this age."

"What about you, did you like it?" Klaus asked.

"Of course I did. Who doesn't like Harry Potter? I mean, who doesn't like Harry Potter and is born in this time period?" She asked in a roundabout way and both had to chuckle.

They continued to talk about contemporary movies until she finished cleaning the remaining markings off his face.

"You're all clean now," she stated.

"Thank you very much, sweetheart," Klaus extended his gratitude.

Caroline looked around the room and sighed. "But seriously, this is a mess."

"Don't worry about it, we'll clean it up later," he said, still sitting on the chair.

She put her cosmetic products together and noticed Kol's notes lying next to the deck of cards. The handwriting was messy and a lot of things were crossed out or rewritten.

"Despite his personality, he really did work hard for this, didn't he?" Caroline concluded.

"He tends to work hard for something he is interested in. It's just that his interests lie mainly on women or teasing our baby sister," Klaus explained.

"Clubs 9. Crawl like dogs and bark," Caroline read out. "What was he thinking?"

Klaus chuckled and picked the top card from the deck. It was the clubs 5 card.

Caroline started laughing after reading the bet. She pointed at the row on the paper where the dare was written on. Draw on your partner's face.

"Apparently this is haunting me," he laughed.

"We're not doing this again. Not right after I went through all the trouble of removing everything," she said and picked the next card.

"Clubs 7. Let's see," Caroline murmured while going through the notes. "'Sit on partner's lap and stare into each other's eyes, I remember this one. It was hilarious when Damon and Stefan had to do this. They were bantering the whole time."

"They certainly have a unique dynamic," Klaus agreed.

Caroline thought about the dare. She wanted to sit down anyhow. Of course she could get another chair, but since she picked this particular dare, and since she was still drunk, she sat down on Klaus' lap.

Klaus was caught off guard. He did not think she would really sit down on his lap and mustered her with curious eyes.

"Only because I'm too lazy to get another chair. Don't get the wrong idea," she told him.

"You don't say," he said smiling, but thought it would be best not to hover on her statement.

He picked the next card. "Exchange clothing."

Klaus regarded her closely. He wondered if she would really go through it. She was drunk after all, he thought.

"Don't go thinking weird things in your head. There's no way I'm going to strip in front of you," she reprimanded him and pinched his nose the second time today.

"You know, no one has ever done something like that in all the centuries I have lived. And I would most certainly kill anyone who would only try to do this. But you have done it already twice today."

"What? This?" She pinched his nose again. "Pinching your nose?"

"Yes, that," he replied, crooking one corner of his mouth upwards while showing off his dimples.

"My dad used to do this when I was a kid. I loved it," she said, remembering happy memories. "Does that mean I'm not allowed to?"

"I'll make an exception. But only you, love," Klaus said. "But what are we going to do with the dare?"

"Hmm, let's just exchange necklaces. I always adored yours," she proposed. She was referring to the beaded necklaces hanging around his neck.

He agreed and they handed each other their necklaces. Caroline had worn a simple silver necklace with the letter C on it. It hung around Klaus' neck now.

Caroline picked the next card from the deck. Hearts 3 - Flirt in a fake accent.

"That's easy for you. You already have an accent," she said.

"I can tell you how lovely you are in many different accents," he said in an accent she did not recognize, but thought it might be something northern European. "Or tell you how adorable you look even in your pajamas."

She wore short pants with rabbits on it and a simple white tank top. Her hair was tied up into a messy bun and she did not wear any makeup. She only realized it now and grew hot under her cheeks.

"I like rabbits," she said slightly embarrassed.

"And you wanted to be the bad guy," Klaus started laughing.

"Don't laugh," she punched him playfully, but had to laugh herself as well.

The next dare was 'Slap your partner'.

"Since you already punched me just now, I'd say this dare is already fulfilled," Klaus said.

"Okay, let's leave it at that," she agreed. "Next card."

"Say nice things about your partner," Caroline read.

"Since I'm always telling you how pretty you are, why don't you go first? I'd like to hear you say nice things about me," Klaus said and added while smiling provocatively, "I dare you."

"Alright, alright," she conceded quickly. "You know many things, since you lived so long and traveled the world. I really envy that about you."

"I told you, I could show you. Whenever you're ready," Klaus said seriously.

"I know," she simply replied and continued. "You are strong and confident, though also very, very stubborn."

"I guess we have that in common," he interrupted her. "But go on, sweetheart."

"You can draw very beautifully."

"I take it you liked my 'romantic drawings'?" He asked her by quoting her partially.

"I can't deny that, but that doesn't mean you should continue doing that," she answered honestly.

"We'll see about that. What more?"

"You want to hear more?" He looked up to her from under his lashes and she could not refuse him. "Alright. Let's see, you are a gentleman through and through, apart from the whole slaughtering in your free time thing."

He had to chuckle at her words.

"You have very adorable dimples," he wanted to protest against the word 'adorable', but Caroline did not let him and spoke first. "And I like it that I'm the only person, who is allowed to say things like that."

This time it was her who grinned widely, since he did not deny it and just nodded in defeat.

"In your own twisted way you love your family very much. I really like that," he looked as if he wanted to deny it, but let Caroline continue nonetheless. "It's not something to feel ashamed of. I told you before it's not a weakness."

She paused before she went on. "But I think what I like the most about you is that you also have a sensitive side. That you're not all evil, that you can get hurt, that you're actually able to care and love. Again you might regard this as a weakness, but I think it's your strongest point."

He said nothing and Caroline quickly picked the next card.

"Sexy massage," Caroline read out. "That's just perfect! You can give my shoulders a massage."

She turned around so that her back was facing him and prompted him to start. He chuckled how she just straight out ignored the 'sexy' part of the wording and went along with her by rubbing her shoulders.

"Did anyone tell you before that you're very crafty?" Klaus asked continuing giving her a massage.

"Is that a compliment?" She asked back.

"Answering a question by asking another one is already affirmation enough," he said smiling. "And yes, it's a compliment."

"Ah, by the way, earlier when I asked if I were Hermione you denied it immediately and when I asked why, you answered with 'for starters', that means there is another reason?" She asked curious.

"You're smart, you can figure it out yourself," he just said.

She pondered what he meant by that, but did not find an answer and he did not look like he would tell her. Why could she not be Hermione when he was Harry?

"I don't know. I give up. I can't think all too clearly. You still won't tell me?" She turned around facing him.

"I'm afraid this will stay a mystery then," he just grinned mischievously. "Did you have some blood to drink yet? Kol's game had you drink quite a lot of alcohol, even for a vampire."

He examined her concerned.

"No, not yet. We don't have that much left anyway. Someone has to get some tomorrow. Food as well. Kol could have really bought more than just beer!" She huffed annoyed.

"You're sure you're fine?" He asked again.

"Yes! I'm hundred percent fine," she said while shifting her position which made her loose her balance and nearly fall off. He grabbed her in time and looked at her judgmental.

"Okay, maybe not hundred percent, but it's alright," she assured him, but he kept on glaring at her in disbelief. "Don't look at me like that. I told you I'm fine! Hurry, pick the next card."

She rushed him to take the next card and he reluctantly complied, but still holding her just in case she were to fall down again. He had underestimated her drunken state. He thought she had just a little too much like most of them after finishing Kol's game, but it seemed it had affected her more than she let on. She was a baby vampire after all, he made himself remember.

Fate seemed to think the same about her and let him pick the hearts queen card. Bite.

"Apparently you do are in need of blood. Such a coincidence," Klaus stated amused.

"What are the odds," she said.

"Here," he offered her his wrist.

She debated in her head if she really should go through the dare. On the one side, Tyler would probably get mad. But she had already passed that line when she decided to sit on his lap, she thought. Also, Klaus might get a wrong idea from all this. On the other side, she was really drunk and she did not have any blood to help her recover from it yet. Furthermore, she remembered his blood tasting exquisitely amazing. She could not shake the dream from this afternoon in which they had been blood sharing. In the end she decided it was fine, it was not her first time drinking his blood and as long as they would not blood share, she thought there was no harm in it. Although she knew she might regret that way of thinking later once she was sober again.

"Okay, I guess," she reluctantly said after a whole minute.

Caroline placed his wrist on her mouth and her vampire features appeared on her face. Her fangs grew and she bit down on his flesh with them. She had been right, his blood was really amazing.

Klaus stroked her hair lightly while she was drinking his blood. She had turned to the side, not wanting to look at him.

She released him after a while and panted lightly.

"Thanks," she said, but feeling too shy to look him in the eyes.

"You are very welcome," he said politely.

"Last one," she announced, while reaching for the next card. It was better to end this quickly, she thought.

Her eyes widened when she looked at the card she had chosen. It was another queen.

"I suppose I could drink from you, since my blood is still very fresh in your system. But only if you give me your permission, of course," Klaus said, looking her deep in the eyes.

"What are you saying? You do know what blood sharing is! Don't even think about it!" Caroline quickly replied. Blood sharing was a very intimate procedure between vampires. The exchange of bodily fluids was almost like having sex with your partner.

"I know very well what blood sharing is, love," he answered her, still very serious.

"Then you also know that this is not going to happen," she said sternly.

He had to laugh at her stubborn expression and nodded understanding.

"Yes, I thought so. You don't have to go through the dare of course, but would you in exchange answer a yes-or-no-question honestly for me?"

She was relieved he did not press this matter any further and for the fact that the atmosphere had become lighter again the moment he started to laugh. She had let her guard down, which she would come to regret moments later.

"Yeah, ask," she agreed without thinking.

"Remember, answer honestly," he repeated and his smile vanished instantly, replaced by a serious look in his eyes. "You said that blood sharing was not going to happen between us for obvious reasons. But you didn't say you didn't want to.” He paused before he finally asked his question. "Would you want to?"

Caroline practically froze. It was like a bulldozer just hit her with 80m/h. Voices in her head screamed 'no' frantically, she wanted to quickly gain her composure again and answer just like that, but instead without any control over her body she just kept staring at him with wide eyes and said the one word she should have never said.

"Yes."

Shocked about what she just blurted out, she covered her mouth with one of her hands. What was she doing? She was sitting on his lap so casually, playing these dares with him, fully knowing what nature they were, drinking his blood and even admitting she wanted to share her blood with him.

She got up in an awkward fashion, trembling and at a loss of words just hurried back to her room.


	9. Chapter 9

"This is," Elijah paused, looking around the terrace, examining the other's lethargy. "What is this exactly?"

"Not so loud," Damon groaned, his head resting on the table.

"I'm merely speaking in a moderate volume," Elijah said, still not comprehending the situation.

"Like I said, you're speaking too loud," Damon replied and turned his head away from Elijah.

"They have a hangover Elijah," Katherine came from behind and explained.

"The word hangover doesn't quite cut it," Bonnie pointed out sluggishly.

"More like dead," Jeremy said.

"But the real kind of dead," Stefan added. "Feels like-"

"Our blood has been drained completely out of our bodies," Damon finished his brother's sentence.

"Like our souls have been sucked out," Tyler added.

"Like we were hung, drawn, and quartered," Alaric said.

"And then shot in the head," Elena finished.

"Yeah, all that together," Stefan summarized.

"I assume my brother's game has taken quite a toll on you," Elijah concluded.

"What exactly have you been doing? You were laughing and screaming like idiots, at some point it even sounded like someone was giving birth," Katherine asked in a louder voice on purpose.

"That's because someone has been giving birth," Alaric explained.

"His wife did," Damon elaborated.

"I'm afraid I don't follow." Elijah sat down next to them.

"This happens when you rather want to bang your girlfriend than play with us." Kol stepped on the porch in a very good mood.

"Please refrain from speaking in such poor manners," Elijah reprimanded him.

"Whatever. How does my dear husband feel today?" He asked Alaric cheerfully while sitting down next to him.

"Like I'm in a bad movie. Getting drunk like hell and waking up married next morning."

"How come you are not affected at all?" Stefan asked Kol in disbelief.

"I'm an Original, we don't get hangovers," Kol answered smug.

"This actually applies for all vampires. A little alcohol shouldn't let you look like zombies the next day," Katherine said.

"A little alcohol? Have you seen the living room?" Damon asked irritated.

"I did and I don't like it," Elijah said. "I expect it to be cleaned up properly by this afternoon."

"Give me some blood and I'll clean the whole house for you," Damon bargained.

"There is none left?"

"Nope. Someone took the last bag without asking and without sharing it with us," Damon replied, looking from person to person with a murderous intent.

"Don't look at me, I didn't do it. I wouldn't feel like hell otherwise," Stefan defended himself.

"Maybe you took it and gave it to Elena."

"Hello? I feel like hell, too," Elena protested.

"Maybe you're just pretending."

"Enough with your conspiracy theories. We don't know who did it, but the fact remains that there is no blood and no food left," Stefan said.

"I'm starving," Bonnie groaned. "Like this headache isn't already enough."

"I could give you some of my blood. You'd feel better instantly," Kol offered smirking.

"Go to hell," Bonnie replied not very convincing due to lack of energy.

"What happened with getting us some fish, if we're out of food, Gilbert?" Damon asked.

"What happened with hunting us some deer?" Jeremy shot back.

"I'll go if you let me eat you first," Damon answered.

"Stop it, Damon," Elena warned him before she realized something. "Wait, why does my brother also have a hangover? Didn't you give him and Matt some of your blood yesterday?"

"That's right. I did give you my precious blood, why do you look worse than me?" Damon asked Jeremy not understanding.

"Even the idea of drinking blood makes me shiver when I'm sober. Shortly after you gave me your blood I threw it all up again," Jeremy answered, grimacing from the memory.

"Man, if I'd known you waste my blood like that, I wouldn't have given you a single drop. Now I feel like shit. Give it back," Damon continued to quarrel with him until Elijah put an end to it.

"Let's gather everybody and decide what to do about this situation," Elijah proposed.

 

 

Caroline was on her way downstairs after Kol had shouted through the house, asking them to come down. She walked down the stairs when she saw Klaus coming out of his room. She stilled and looked at him angrily.

"Good morning, love. I hope you have been sleeping well," Klaus greeted her in a good mood.

"I don't want to talk to you," she replied and walked past him.

"You certainly did say enough yesterday," Klaus mused, walking close behind her.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I remember nothing," she stubbornly denied the incident between him and her.

"Really? Fortunately I remember everything clearly. Shall I help you recollect your memories?"

"No, thanks. There's nothing worth remembering," Caroline brushed him off.

Klaus' patience ran thin and he stopped her from walking away by grabbing her by her arm.

"Let me help you nevertheless. This is the chair where I have been sitting on, when you decided to sit down on my lap," he pointed at the other end of the room. "And on the table right next to it are the cards lying around we picked while playing Kol's game for ourselves. Doing dares like saying nice things about each other, flirting, exchanging necklaces, me giving you a massage, you drinking my blood, and..."

He whispered lowly right next to her ear. "Even telling me that you wanted to blood share with me."

"Let go!" She freed herself from his grip, trying to act confident, although she obviously did not know how to handle the situation. "I was drunk. I spouted nonsense."

"Why don't we ask your friends outside whether you were spouting nonsense or not?" He threatened her.

"If you even say one word of what happened yesterday to the others, I will never forgive you!"

Both of them glared at each other rigidly.

"Fine. But this is not over yet," Klaus stated viciously, before he walked past her out to the porch.

Caroline let the breath out she had been holding unconsciously while facing Klaus and followed him several seconds afterward.

"Good, everyone's here at last," Elijah said. "We have to plan today's to-do-list. We are out of blood, out of food, and out of other necessities."

"Out of beer not to forget," Kol chimed in and earned a simultaneous 'shut up' from everyone.

"Since the hospital and the grocery store are at the other sides of the town, I suggest we have two groups going. One will get the blood, the other the food. Any volunteers?"

Nobody answered and just pretended to be occupied with something else. Only Elena did not want to be rude and said something after half a minute.

"Elijah, we can barely sit here doing nothing, how are we supposed to drive a car, let alone go on a shopping trip?"

"Fine then, let me rephrase. Besides Elena, Stefan, Damon, Jeremy, Bonnie, Tyler, and Alaric, the rest seems to be fine. Who wants to go?"

"That's weird. Why are you fine, Blondie? You were terribly drunk last night, but you look awfully good today," he wondered and his eyes widened after giving it more thought. "Oh, you didn't! You took the last blood bag! Admit it!"

"I didn't!" Caroline denied the accusation.

"Then how do you explain being perfectly fine, where as I can't lift so much as a finger?"

Klaus regarded her sternly. He was curious how she would talk her way out of this one. He would not help her, for all he cared everybody could know she drank his blood only hours before.

"I don't know," she stammered. "But I didn't take any blood bag."

"I don't believe you. Then where did the last bag go to?"

"I don't know if it was the last one, but Kol gave me a blood bag last night. I was told to give it to Rebekah," Matt interfered and everybody looked at Kol.

"Didn't I mention that earlier? Sorry," Kol apologized, not sorry at all.

"I nearly forgot," Rebekah said, before she vamp sped to her brother, stabbed him with the grill skewer, threw him against the wall, and snapped his neck. "That's for yesterday."

Elijah sighed annoyed. He was fed up with his youngest sibling's constant bickering. "Can we go back to the matter at hand now?"

"I'm all set now. I even volunteer to go to the hospital to get some blood," Rebekah said self-satisfied.

"Good. Someone else who goes with her?" Elijah asked.

"I can come with you," Matt offered, making Rebekah quite happy.

"You can take my car. Here," Elijah threw the keys to his sister. "That leaves Niklaus, Caroline, Katherine, and myself, since Kol is out cold for a while."

Everyone knew that Klaus could not possibly be teamed together with Katherine or even his brother. However, Elijah had difficulties talking around the sensitive subject. He cleared his throat somewhat nervously.

"I propose Katherine and I will try to mix something together with the rest of the little food we have left so that you get something to eat," he addressed the ones with a hangover. "Niklaus, I have to ask you to buy groceries."

"Do I look like your errand boy?" Klaus said menacingly.

"Don't make a big deal out of this, Nik. Your car is big enough to store food for fourteen people. And you won't need to go alone," Rebekah said suggestively.

"I don't want to," Caroline protested a little too strongly, making everyone look at her curiously. "I mean, why do I always have to team up with Klaus?"

"Because you're the only one who remotely likes him," Damon answered smirking.

"You will go with my brother, end of story. He wouldn't know what to buy alone. But since you're always praising your organizing skills, you do just fine helping him," Rebekah told her bitchy. She turned around to his brother. "Still complaining?"

"Fine," Klaus said reluctantly.

"Seriously? I don't get to say anything?" Caroline huffed exasperated.

"No, you don't. Now, leave," Rebekah said.

"I'll come with you," Tyler said, pulling himself together to stand up. "I won't leave you alone with him."

"By all means, be my guest. I'm sure we have a lot to talk about, the three of us," Klaus replied.

A cold shiver ran down Caroline's back and she knew she had to prevent that whatever it costs. She pulled Tyler to the side to talk him out of it.

"Tyler, you know this is not a good idea. You don't feel well and Klaus is not in a good mood."

"Since when do I have to care about his moods?"

"Since we still don't have a way of killing him. You on the other hand, could add to his killed-my-own-hybrids list," Caroline tried to make him see reason.

"Then we shouldn't have come here in the first place," he pointed out, looking at her sternly.

"Tyler, please. I'm worried," she sighed, regarding him with concerned eyes.

He kept glaring at her, contemplating in his head what to do, and agreed finally to stay.

"But you be careful," he said and kissed her on her forehead.

She nodded and smiled at him reassuringly before she went inside to get her things and left with Klaus.

 

 

The drive had been spent mostly quiet together. Both of them were in a bad mood and nobody wanted to engage in a conversation. At some point, Caroline just turned the music louder in order to suppress the terrible silence, which made Klaus only more annoyed.

They arrived half an hour later at the town's entrance, where Klaus stopped at a gas station. He got out, refilled, and paid everything on his own. Caroline remained in the car and just wished this whole odyssey was going to be over quickly. When Klaus came back, he noticed how dirty his car had gotten while driving through the forest. He picked up a water hose, went to the passenger seat, opened it, and handed it a surprised looking Caroline.

"The car is dirty, why don't you help, love?" He pulled her out of the car to start washing the dirt off and grabbed a bucket with water himself to clean the windshield.

Caroline could not believe him, she huffed in disbelief, but started cleaning anyway. She roughly rinsed the dirt off while ranting in her head how annoying Klaus was.

Suddenly, her tolerance wore off when he had told her she missed a spot and sprayed water on him on purpose.

"Ups, my hand slipped," she said, faking a sweet voice and smile.

His shirt was wet and he looked at her menacingly. The thin thread of patience seemed to tear any second now and it took all his will to stay composed and not lash out on her in public. He grabbed the squeegee and bucket, walked around the car to put it back where it had been, when he abruptly stopped a few feet away from Caroline and decided to splash the water from his bucket at her.

"Ups, my hand slipped," he gave her a dangerous smile. "Are we finished with the juvenile behaviour now?"

Caroline gasped at the cold, soapy water. She could not believe he just did that and looked at him shocked with wide eyes and an open mouth.

"Seriously?!" She screamed at him. The people around them had witnessed the whole scene, some of them were shocked as well, others were amused.

"I take it back that I ever said you're a gentleman!" She tossed the water hose to the side, trying to get a better look at her drenched self.

"So you do remember," Klaus said sarcastically.

"I just sprayed a little water on you and you automatically throw the whole bucket at me?!" She yelled at him angry.

"You are lucky I haven't done worse," he growled fiercely.

"Don't you dare threaten me with your empty words!" She raised her index finger as a warning.

"Careful, love. Don't take it too far," he stepped dangerously close to her.

"Otherwise what?" She stubbornly provoked him, returning his murderous glare.

He pushed her against the car roughly, pinning her down with his weight, and whispered in her ear in a low voice.

"If you believe I wouldn't hurt you only because I've been letting things slip here and there, you are gravely mistaken. Pull another stunt like that and I will rip your heart out regardless of the time and place," he said and let her go.

He went back into his car and waited for her to come back as well, but she stomped away angrily, crossing the street. Klaus sighed annoyed and got out of the car again, following her.

"Where do you think you are going?" He caught up to her before she even arrived at the other sidewalk.

"I'm getting new clothes. Maybe you haven't realized it, someone just splashed a whole water bucket at me," she hissed and continued walking toward a clothes store a few feet away from them.

He took a deep breath to keep his calm and followed her into the store.

Caroline had not paid attention what kind of store she was walking into. It was the first thing she saw at the gas station after getting wet and decided to not play along with Klaus and just head off on her own. Of course he followed her, she thought. She scoffed and just entered the store.

It was a small boutique with only one piece per item. Kids her age would not buy their clothes here, she immediately noticed, but more because it was a question of price rather than a question of taste. She went through the different kind of clothes to find something she could change into.

She spotted a V-shape Henley and peeked at Klaus a few times from over her shoulder. His shirt's color was grey, making the dark wet spots stand out. She sighed, annoyed that she suddenly felt guilty. She did start the whole thing after all, she thought.

"Here," she handed him the Henley. "Change into that. It should fit you."

She was not exactly friendly, but it was all she could compromise with herself at the moment. He glared at her for a few seconds before he took it without saying anything and left for the fitting room.

The store clerk asked whether she could help her find something specific, but Caroline only nodded politely, saying she would look around herself. After two minutes she found something and left for the other fitting room to try it on.

When Klaus came out finished changing, he could not find Caroline. He looked around the store and his first thought was, that she took off without him.

"Are you looking for your girlfriend? She is currently trying some clothes on," the friendly clerk told Klaus and pointed at the fitting rooms. "You can sit here while you wait for her."

She showed him to a couch next to it, offering him to sit down.

"Thank you," he said politely, having calmed down slightly.

"You're welcome. You two are not from here, right?" She asked him in a conversational manner while rearranging clothes on a shelve.

"No."

"Honeymoon?" She asked nonchalantly. Klaus' eyes widened and after several seconds he had to start laughing at the idea.

"No, we're not married. I just splashed water on her at the gas station across the street and, now, she needs clothes to change into," he answered her amused.

She also laughed after picturing the scene in her head. "And she's not mad at you?"

"She is, believe me she is," he told her.

"That's understandable, but she is still here with you and she even picked clothes for you. She is a catch, if I may say so. You should treasure her," the clerk said chuckling.

Before Klaus could reply anything, Caroline came out of the fitting room, wearing a beautiful navy blue dress. The loose skirt part stopped right under her breast, followed by a white U-shape part with dots the same color as the lower part. The piece was held together with ribbons on each shoulder she had to knot herself and at the cleavage were four small buttons, also in navy blue, out of which the first was unbuttoned. She chose the dress not only because she fell in love with it instantly, but also because she could keep wearing her shoes with it. She wore blue textile vans with white frames and white short shoelaces, that did not cover the whole front of the shoe, only a small part of it. Her curly hair was tied into a ponytail and only two strands of hair on each side of her face were hanging casually down.

She looked beautiful to say the least, Klaus thought and had to snap out of his daze.

"Oh my, you look perfect. It really suits you, dear," the woman complimented Caroline.

"Thank you, can I keep it on? My other clothes, they're kind of," she paused embarrassed.

"Of course, just let me remove the tag for you," the clerk replied friendly, smiling at her warmly, fully understanding the situation.

Caroline went back to the fitting room to put her wet clothes in a bag the woman kindly gave her. She walked to the counter and was about to pay for the dress, when she turned around and glared at Klaus intently for a moment.

"You know what? He'll pay for it," she told the clerk and turned back to Klaus, giving him a fake smile. She then just walked out of the store and headed for the car.

The store clerk had to chuckle at Caroline's natural audacity. She looked at the man she mistakenly thought was her boyfriend and told him the sum that has been left to pay by him.

"She's really cute. You two look very good together," she said, after Klaus paid cash.

He could not help smiling as well and gave her a generous tip, before leaving the store as well.

When he exited the store, Caroline was already on her way to the car. He caught up to her, but she would not even look at him. Before she could get into the car, Klaus opened the passenger door for her and waited for her to sit down. She just glared at him, not understanding how his mood had changed for the better so quickly again.

"I have to apologize for my more than rude behavior from before. It seems you pushed me a little too far and I lost it for a second there," Klaus apologized.

"A little?" She raised her brow and scoffed.

"You have to admit, you haven't been quite innocent," he replied, trying to stay polite.

"You went way overboard!" She told him.

"For that I apologized and I even paid for the dress, which, by the way, looks very beautiful on you," he said, still trying to mend things with her.

"Of course you pay for it, that's a given I say," she said and huffed. "And don't try to weasel your way out of this by complementing me!"

"Weasel?" He started to chuckle at her choice of word.

"Yes, weasel!"

She got inside the car and shut the door herself. Klaus walked around the SUV to the driver's seat, trying to hide his amusement from her. She can be cute when she was stubborn like that, he thought.

They drove to the grocery store and parked right in front of it. It took only two minutes, but Caroline refused to talk to him in the meantime.

"You know, eventually you will have to talk to me again. Why don't you just skip this part and forgive me already?" Klaus said smiling while Caroline got a cart.

She wanted to ignore him and walk past him inside the store when she noticed something suddenly.

"That's my necklace! Why are you wearing it?!" Caroline was shocked. She had not noticed before, because Klaus had been wearing a shirt that had covered it completely. Now, after he had changed his clothes, the Henley's V-Shape fully exposed it. In the store and in the car she had been to angry to even look at him properly, but now she finally noticed it hanging around his neck so casually.

"What are you saying? You were the one putting it there," Klaus said in a light mood, taking the cart from her and went ahead.

She stomped angrily after him. "I know that I gave it to you, but why are you wearing it?!"

"I find it endearing and it reminds me of a very lovely person," Klaus answered her question too literally.

"Klaus! Stop pretending to not know what I'm getting at! You are not supposed to wear it! Especially not so openly like this! Give it back!" She hissed.

"I refuse," Klaus stated simply, putting several things inside the cart while he was talking to Caroline.

"What? You can't just refuse, it's mine!"

"We exchanged it last night, didn't we? That makes it mine."

"It was just a game. After the game's end, you give everything back again, you know that."

"I don't think my brother ever fully laid out the rules concerning this particular dare."

"So you just keep it? Then, what about Stefan's clothes? You're not giving them back either?" Caroline asked sarcastically.

"Why not? If it's like that, I'll just keep them as well. Stefan won't mind," Klaus replied nonchalantly, putting a watermelon into the cart.

"Seriously?!" Caroline scoffed.

"Don't worry, love. I'll make sure your friends won't see it," Klaus compromised.

Caroline was not satisfied with that yet. She could not let him keep wearing it, but Klaus seemed dead set on hanging on to it. She regarded him frustrated, thinking of some sort of way to get her necklace back.

"Please, can you give it back?" Caroline tried a different approach, acting all sweet and cute.

Klaus had to laugh. "That's really adorable, but not very hard to see through."

"Then, what am I supposed to do for you to give it back?" She sighed annoyed.

"There really is nothing you can do, but please keep trying like that," he replied amused, adding three cans of nuts to the cart.

"And what is with all this stuff you put in here? You just put everything in you walk by," Caroline said irritated, holding some of the things up in her hands.

"Please go ahead and take charge," he replied courteously.

"I made a list," she said and pulled out a sheet of paper.

 

They continued to get everything they needed and Caroline eventually forgot to be angry with Klaus. It had become so natural to spend time with him, that the two of them had found a way to interact with each other on a very unique basis.

"No, it's true, you aren't too bad at singing. It really surprised me. I just wished I had recorded Stefan and you," Caroline said giggling.

"I'd also like to see you singing once, but seeing you yodeling was also very entertaining." Klaus smiled at her.

"You should have seen me at the summer festival three years ago. Almost all of Mystic Falls was there and, together with some classmates, I sang on stage," Caroline told Klaus in excitement upon recalling past memories.

"I would have loved to." He could not take his eyes off of her beautiful, radiant smile. "Will you sing for me one day?"

She feigned oblivion about the subtle meaning his question held. A future together with him, she was sure his vision and hers about that were entirely different.

"Like going to a karaoke bar? I can't imagine you in one," she said laughing.

"But I already have been," Klaus replied, somewhat in a defending tone.

Caroline mustered him doubtfully. "Did you actually sing in there?"

He paused, before he answered, not able to hide his smile. "No, love. I just picked Rebekah up from there once."

"I knew it!" She laughed and Klaus had to shake his head, unable to grasp the fact, that he wanted to impress her with a thing like that and also how she so easily saw through him.

"What you do to me, love."

Caroline was not sure what he meant with his last sentence, but decided not to ponder over it.

"I'd only believe it, if I were to see it with my own eyes," Caroline said amused.

"So, it's a date?" Klaus looked at her challenging.

"Klaus," Caroline started. He really did not know how to give up, she thought.

"You never know, you might need another favor from me one day. And you know the exchange currency I prefer," he raised his eyebrow smug.

She regarded him with narrowed eyes for a moment, before she sighed and decided to give into his pace. "Well, unbelievably as it may sound, you are not the worst date. I had already worse and, now, I really do want to see you sing karaoke."

"I take that as a compliment," Klaus said and pushed the cart around into the next aisle.

It was the wine section, granted it was only a small supply, but it fit the image of a small town grocery store just right. Klaus scrunched his nose upon regarding them closely. Apparently nothing suited his taste.

"God, Klaus, just pick one already," Caroline said half annoyed, half amused.

"Well, not like I can expect anything else, I guess," he sighed. "Would you rather drink white or red wine, sweetheart?"

"White," Caroline answered and Klaus chose one eventually, though visibly reluctant.

"Come on, it can't be that bad."

"Oh Caroline, there's a whole world outside waiting for you. Don't be content with just this," he told her.

Obviously his last statement could be interpreted differently.

"Sometimes, what you already have can already be enough," she replied.

"Isn't it ignorant to say that when you haven't even tried anything else?"

"You don't necessarily have to try everything, to know that it doesn't fit your taste."

"Are sure?" he looked into her eyes deeply and continued in a low voice. "Once you've tried it, you might not want anything else anymore."

That is the problem, she thought for a second and wanted to slap herself for even having such a thought, even if it was just coming from an irrelevant quiet voice in her head.

"Let's get going," she said and walked ahead again. She tried to change the subject and asked him the next best thing that came to her mind.

"Who would you rather be locked-up together with for a century? Kol or Rebekah?"

"You," he replied immediately.

She sighed annoyed and repeated her question. "Kol or Rebekah?"

"Kol. Locked in together with Rebekah for a century, can you possibly imagine how annoying she would become?"

"I thought so."

"What about you? Who would you rather be locked-up together with? Damon or Katherine?"

"Damon. Katherine would probably kill me right away. Again."

"Indeed she's stronger, but you could beat her with some training. You just need to make use of your surroundings and learn some techniques," he said.

"I'll pass, I don't need combat training. I don't even want to fight."

"Only because you don't need to now doesn't mean you will never have to," he said and both of them regarded each other sternly. "Though if you decided to come with me, I'd protect you always."

"Yeah, right. That's not gonna happen," Caroline scoffed.

What is with him today, she asked herself annoyed. He just would not stop with his advances. Every attempt of changing the subject just led back to another way of him sweet talking to her.

They moved on, almost reaching the cashier. Caroline added some more items to the cart and crossed out the last points on her list.

"Why do you think would we need incense sticks?" Caroline put the small package back on the shelf again, after Klaus had thrown them on top of the, by now very full, cart. "Don't waste money."

"Love, if you'd wanted, I would buy you the whole store. You can have everything you want in this world, you name it, it's yours," Klaus replied seriously, looking her into her eyes.

"Stop it already," she said and went ahead with the cart.

"Why?" He followed her.

"I don't need anything and for the records, you can't buy me," she answered without looking at him.

"Of course I can't, that's one of the things I love about you," Klaus said grinning.

Caroline was troubled by his choice of words. He said 'that's one of the things I "love" about you', would not a person normally use the word 'like' instead of 'love'? For someone who says he does not love or care, he expresses his feelings quite often though, she thought.

"Will you please stop it." Caroline's patience was about to become nonexistent.

"Is it so hard for you to take compliments?"

"Yes, if they come from you," she shot back.

"Why is that?" He looked at seriously.

"You know exactly why," she did not answer and continued to move on.

"Because you feel uncomfortable hearing it from someone you hold feelings for. Because you aren't allowed to accept those words, isn't that right?"

"No, it isn't!" She stopped abruptly and turned around. "You really do think I have feelings for you, do you? Sorry to burst your bubble, but I don't! Where do you think this is going? Honestly, I don't know what you are thinking."

Both of them glared at each other intently.

"You tell me you fancy me, send me gifts and drawings, what do you actually expect me to do? What do you think will happen when I actually do happen to give in to you? What then? I just follow you wherever you go, be your pretty doll you can show around, do everything you say, and turn a blind eye on your killing sprees or, don't tell me, you want me to actually partake in them? What do you imagine would our future be like? I will always stay true to my believes and you will always stick to yours. It would never work out between us!" Caroline ranted exasperated, but also truly at a loss.

"So, what exactly is it you want from me?"

Caroline was tense. Everything she said was something she had wanted to ask all this time. It had been bottled up inside of her and abruptly surfaced when Klaus had continued to make a move on her. She did not want to hurt him. She really did not, but she needed him to see that his advances were pointless. The sooner he would be aware of it, the better it was for everyone. However, it still pained her to see his hurt expression. Klaus' demeanor was hard and unreadable.

After a long moment he finally answered her.

"The only thing I want is you," he said in a soft though firm voice. "I only want you, Caroline. The way you are: smart, beautiful, strong, stubborn, caring, loyal, that's the Caroline I want. I never expected you to change, we both know you would never do that and I don't even want you to. I only want you to stop lying to yourself, stop hiding behind your excuses, accept your feelings for me. Do you really want to live a life according to what is supposed to be right, only because that is something everyone expects you to do? What you pretend to expect from yourself as well. I love the Caroline that is full of light, I'd maintain that light forever, if you were to let me. Don't let it become dull. Stop deciding with your head, you are thinking too much. I have never asked you to change for my sake," he paused. "I only want you to be with me, that is all."

He took the cart from her and went ahead to the cashier to pay. Caroline felt like she was frozen to the spot, unable to move even a finger. Utterly speechless. He really did love her. She never wanted to clearly have a look at the situation so that she could deny this possibility. Him fancying her, that was acceptable. But he was really serious. He wanted to be with her. He loved her. He, who had even trouble admitting loving his family, the same person was offering her eternity with him. She had always regarded their relationship as temporary. A cat and mouse play, if you will, in which she was always running away from him, finding ways to keep him in line on a day to day basis. She was the only one who did not take this serious. In this moment she realized that she would not be able to forget this man anymore. His existence was already too predominant in her world.

And her feelings for him as well.


	10. Chapter 10

"Seriously, Caroline? Hiding in a storage room?" Caroline scolded herself.

She was walking up and down the small room behind the kitchen where she volunteered to store the food, and more importantly, where she hid herself, not wanting to face either Klaus nor Tyler.

"What else am I supposed to do?" She stopped and threw her arms up in exasperation.

The drive back to the lake house had been tense and awkward. He did not talk. She did not talk. The man from the radio had never been more annoying.

_ I love the Caroline that is full of light... _

She ran her fingers through her hair, still not completely comprehending those words.

"He loves me."

Her legs gave way and she slumped down on the ground. For three whole minutes her brain was not able to form any other thought, she just stared at nothing in particular and held her breath unconsciously.

"Okay, don't freak out," she told herself by slapping her face mildly with both hands. "It's not like I didn't already know that beforehand. Nothing's changed."

She took a deep breath and bumped the back of her head against the freezer she was leaning against. "Nothing's changed..."

The bags, packed with food, were still lying around in front of her, waiting to be put away. She sighed and crawled the two steps to them to start unpacking. They were randomly put on the lowest shelf, she did not bother thinking up a system to arrange them. It was just supposed to help her keep her mind off Klaus. Without any success.

_ The only thing I want is you... _

"What am I supposed to say to that?" She looked at the bottle of white wine in her right hand.

_ Oh Caroline, there's a whole world outside waiting for you... _

"And I'm supposed to explore it with you?"

The bottle did not answer and she placed it on the shelf frustrated. "I happen to like Mystic Falls, thank you."

_ I'll take you, wherever you want. Rome. Paris. Tokyo... _

She sighed again, dropping her head. "Who am I kidding? I would love to see those places."

It scared her how easily she could picture visiting those cities next to Klaus.

"What am I thinking? I love Tyler. Right, I love Tyler. Why am I even imagining a future without him?"

Suddenly, the door opened and Rebekah came in with two coolers, giving Caroline a huge fright.

"Caroline? Oh, please don't tell me you cried in here?" She looked down at Caroline wearing a disgusted expression on her face.

"No, I didn't. But if I ever feel like crying in a storage room, I'll ask you to comfort me," Caroline answered sarcastically.

"Please don't," she replied dryly and closed the door behind her.

She opened the freezer and stored in it the new blood bags she and Matt had gone to get. Caroline stood up and placed the rest of the food on the shelves.

"So, how was your little trip with my brother? Any progress?" Rebekah asked, but Caroline only glared at her annoyed as a response. "Right, I forgot, you're with that boy Tyler."

"Yes," Caroline said between clenched teeth.

"For someone who yaps on and on about how much you love your boyfriend, you certainly spend a lot of time with my brother," she gave her a superior look from the side.

"If I remember correctly, I didn't have much of a choice," Caroline spat back.

"Yes and what are your excuses for the zillion other times?" Rebekah asked her with a fake smile.

"We're friends. If you still remember what that is." Caroline returned the fake smile.

"Right, 'friends'. I think you're the only one who thinks you and Nik are friends. Let me give you some news: nobody buys that."

"Well, your problem."

"Seeing as it is you closing yourself inside a dusty storage room to hide from my brother, I'd say it is your problem."

"I'm not hiding from your brother," Caroline said, defending herself.

"Call it whatever you want. But tell me, how long are you going to keep both, Nik and Tyler, beside you? That's not going to end well. You know my brother's temper. He won't tolerate you toying around with him forever."

"It's him l-," Caroline paused to choose the right word, "fancying me. Not the other way around. He knows that I love Tyler."

"Do you really?" Rebekah looked at her with a doubtful expression.

"Yes," Caroline answered firmly.

Rebekah regarded her amused. She hesitated for a moment before she reformed her question.

"Are you still in love with him?" She looked at her curiously. It took Caroline a moment to remember how she was supposed to answer, but Rebekah used this opportunity to get further under her skin.

"Do you still love him like the first day? Do you still get nervous preparing for a date? Do you still hear his voice over and over in your head when you miss him? Do you still catch his scent on your pillow and it makes you smile? Do you still have butterflies whenever you see him? Does your heart still skip a beat when he touches you?"

Rebekah pushed one final time. "Is he still the most important person in your life?"

Caroline was speechless and her thoughts were all over the place. She wanted to answer, but nothing seemed to come out of her mouth.

"I thought so," Rebekah said and was about to leave before she turned around again. "Maybe you can answer this question. Who is it now that is occupying most of your thoughts? Is it Tyler or perhaps someone else?"

And with those last words she left, leaving a dumbfounded Caroline behind.

  
  


Rebekah went outside to the others and tossed Elena a blood bag.

"Here, share it with one of the Salvatores. I leave the choice up to you," she said suggestively.

"Thanks," Elena replied, ignoring her taunt.

Stefan as well as Damon were somewhere inside. She made her way to the kitchen to get two glasses and went upstairs to look for Stefan in their room, but she could not find him there. She was about to go downstairs again to search for him further, when Damon came out of his room.

"Looking for me?"

"No, actually I was looking for Stefan."

"Of course, Stefan. Always Stefan," Damon said a little bit hurt. "Well, he's not here right now. Maybe I can help you?"

She looked at him for a moment and decided to stop looking for Stefan and just share the blood with Damon. Stefan would find out sooner or later that there was new blood. Like this, she could make Damon happy at least, she thought.

"Rebekah and Matt are back," she said, holding the blood bag up in the air. "You want some?"

"Gladly," he answered, perking his eyebrows up simultaneously.

"Let's go outside," Elena proposed.

"I have a better idea. Why don't we go to the balcony. The view from there is just amazing," he smirked and pushed her in his room to the balcony. "See."

"It really is," she said sighing. "This place is just so heavenly."

"Except that we have to share this place with the devils themselves," Damon replied and poured Elena and himself some blood.

"It isn't that bad. Would you have thought in the beginning we could live with them for even a day, without someone being killed?"

"Well, the trip is not over yet. I'm still hoping Klaus snaps and kills Katherine in her sleep. Cross your fingers," Damon commented in his snarky tone.

Elena rolled her eyes, but could not help herself smiling nevertheless.

"Cheers," Damon said while handing her one glass.

"Cheers," she replied and drank the red fluid.

She had been starving all day. Yesterday's drinking game had been exhausting, she was sure she would not have survived that as a human.

"How exactly can Alaric keep up with us drinking like yesterday? The amount of alcohol we consumed was insane," Elena asked.

"He's my drinking pal. Needless to say he has to keep up with me," Damon answered smug.

"Still, that's just crazy. Did you give him some of your blood as well?"

"Nope," he looked at her amused and she returned a shocked and unbelieving expression. "We're men, Elena. Men can take some booze."

"You're monsters," she said shaking her head and turned to the side to look at the view.

"Good looking monsters," Damon added.

"Yes, yes, good looking monsters."

"I run on ego. You have to tell me at least once an hour how good I am," he said complacently.

"I don't think you'd ever run out of ego. That's the one thing you have more than enough of," Elena replied.

"That hurt," Damon stated, pretending to have been wounded by her words by placing his hand over his heart.

"Stop fooling around. You're a terrible actor," Elena said amused.

"My ego is my charm, you have to admit you feel attracted to it," Damon replied cocking his eyebrow.

Elena just rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Hah, you didn't deny it. You're already succumbing to my charm," Damon pointed out self-satisfied, making Elena laugh.

"So, she picked him. Interesting," Rebekah said as she walked to Stefan outside, who was looking at Elena and Damon on the balcony. "Don't feel bad, we knew this was going to happen eventually."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Stefan replied.

"Denial," Rebekah said sighing. "Sad."

Stefan just gave her an annoyed glare, but said nothing.

"They certainly are enjoying themselves without you," she pointed out, watching Elena and Damon upstairs laughing. "The cruel doppelgänger curse..."

"She loves me. Damon's just a friend," Stefan replied annoyed.

"Where did I hear that today already? And it's always the same. You can love more than one person, Stefan," Rebekah said, enjoying herself teasing him.

"It must go really well with Matt for you to be in such a good mood," Stefan changed the topic.

"Don't be envious. Maybe the next doppelgänger is the right one," Rebekah said taunting and left him.

 

It was evening and Caroline was lying on her bed, holding Klaus' beaded necklaces over her head in the air. Rebekah's words were still echoing through her mind. She closed her eyes to try and block both her and Klaus out of her head. But to no effect. She sighed and turned to the side. Her nose caught the scent of Tyler from the bed sheets and there was it again, she was remembered of what Rebekah had said to her this afternoon. It did not make her smile. However, nothing could make her smile at the moment. She was in the middle of rethinking her whole relationship with her boyfriend, thus she did not take that as Rebekah being right about her comment.

She got Tyler to leave her alone for a while, telling him, she was still tired from last night's game and today's shopping trip. Suddenly, being on a trip with thirteen other people also showed its disadvantages. There was rarely time for oneself. Especially when you were pondering over life changing topics. Caroline did not bother to consult her best friends. She knew very well what Elena, Bonnie or even Stefan would say to her. No need to go through conversations full of judging looks and preaching advices. In this regard, having had Rebekah talk to her was not that bad. At least she contributed a whole different approach.

Caroline sighed again, clasping on Klaus' necklace in her hand.

"Oh god, you're pathetic," Katherine said, standing in the doorway, arms crossed.

"Katherine?" Caroline sat up, surprised and confused to see her in her room. "How long have you already been standing there?"

"Long enough to see you sighing five times while looking at Klaus' necklace. Just tell him you love him already, will you," Katherine replied and closed the door behind her.

Caroline was about to say something back, but stopped herself, not wanting to engage in a conversation with Klaus as its topic. "Katherine, why are you here?"

"You need to dress up," Katherine answered and walked to Caroline's closet to examine its content. "Do you have anything half decent in here? And when I say decent, I mean the opposite of decent."

"Why?"

"Because you're supposed to look hot and not like a small town farm girl."

Caroline rolled her eyes, but ignored her accusation apart from that. "No, I mean why do I need to dress up?"

"Elijah wants to see you."

"I still don't get why I need to dress up for that." Caroline gave her a perplexed look.

"Just shut up and try this one, okay?" Katherine tossed her a black dress.

"This day just gets better and better," Caroline mumbled annoyed.

She complied and put on her dress as Katherine demanded.

"No, this one's not good. For what occasion did you buy this? For a funeral? Try something else," Katherine said and turned her attention back to Caroline's closet.

After trying on four more dresses, both Caroline and Katherine's patience ran out. Katherine was not satisfied with any dresses and Caroline was sick of changing over and over again for no apparent reason.

"If you don't like my clothes, just leave them and if you're on it, why don't you leave my room as well," Caroline said annoyed.

"That's it! Wait here," Katherine replied and ran out of the room.

"I've got the feeling she's coming back," Caroline scoffed.

After two minutes Katherine indeed came back with three dresses and two pairs of high heels of her own.

"Here, try these." She said and put them on her bed.

Caroline grabbed the next dress without even having a proper look at it, she just wanted to get this over with, whatever this actually was.

The second one she tried on was perfect. For Katherine's taste at least. It was a hot skinny red dress, which she would not even wear for a party. It was far too red, far too revealing, and far too provoking.

"Now, we're getting nearer. Just need to fix your hair and makeup now." Katherine looked her up and down.

"You're insane, if you think, I'd wear this. Ever," Caroline told her, feeling the whole situation was preposterous.

"Sit," she ordered her to sit down in front of the dresser, ignoring her protests.

She let Caroline's hair fall loose over her shoulders. She straightened them, even though she personally preferred curls. However, too curly hair would be too much on such a daring red dress, she decided. Caroline would not be able to pull it off like herself. Straight would have to do. She used an intense red color for Caroline's lips and made her eyelashes very long and black.

"Will you finally tell me what this is about?" Caroline tried again.

"Be a little more relaxed, will you."

"Have I ever told you that I hate you," Caroline grumbled annoyed.

"Stop acting like a brat and be cool for once," Katherine replied. "You're ready. Have a look."

Caroline stood up to have a look in the full-length mirror. She looked hot, she had to admit to Katherine's work, but it was too much for her taste. She would never walk around like that.

"Let's go, we're already late," she said and walked to the door.

Caroline just followed her obediently. Now she had become curious what all this had been about. What was it Elijah wanted from her? She could hear noises coming from the living room. It seemed like most of the others were enjoying themselves inside, as why she became more puzzled when they went outside.

They walked along the stone stepped path next to the shore. It was dark and Caroline had to mind her footsteps. They were walking further away from the lake house and she could not see Elijah anywhere. Slowly, Caroline became uneasy. This was the backstabbing, capricious woman who killed her after all. And she just blindly followed her to god knows to where. She scanned her surroundings for a kind of weapon, just in case.

"Where are you taking me?" Caroline's voice was guarded.

"I told you, to Elijah," Katherine replied without turning to look at her.

"Where is Elijah? Why aren't we meeting inside the house where the rest is?"

"Because he wants it to be just the two of you."

"Why?" Caroline's voice came out harsher as she stopped.

Katherine also stopped and turned finally around. She regarded Caroline a little bit surprised and curious why her attitude changed so abruptly.

"Are you afraid?" Katherine analyzed the situation correctly and had to start laughing. "As much as I love striking fear in little cheerleader girls, you don't need to be scared. I promise I won't bite."

Caroline continued to regard her suspiciously. Her pride was a bit hurt that she had to let on that she was scared to be alone with her like this, but she could not dwell on that any longer. She had to figure out, if she could truly trust her words and if not, how she could get out of there in one piece.

Katherine sighed annoyed and stepped closer to her. Caroline immediately backed away as a response.

"Oh come on, I told you I won't do anything," Katherine said exasperated.

"How can I trust you, when you don't tell me anything?" Caroline was still on her guard.

"Listen to me, I was just supposed to fix you up a little and bring you to him, that's all," Katherine tried again to convince her.

"If he wants to see me so badly, then tell him to meet me in the house," Caroline said and turned around to walk back. However, Katherine appeared in front of her again in just a second.

"Why must you make this so difficult?" Katherine said frustrated.

"Because I don't trust you," Caroline shot back. "You killed me."

"Duh. You're still living, aren't you? Talk about bearing grudges." Katherine rolled her eyes.

"You. Killed. Me!" Caroline repeated.

Katherine raised her hands in order to calm her down.

"Yes, I did," she paused for a long moment and became serious all of a sudden.

"For that I'm sorry, okay?" Katherine was clearly uncomfortable with the situation.

"I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry."

"Okay, what's happening here? Are you apologizing?"

"Yes, moron, I'm apologizing! So listen carefully, because I will not say it again. I, Katherine Pierce, truly regret killing you and therefore, ask for your forgiveness."

Caroline stared at her blankly, unable to respond.

"Say something, will you?" Katherine said impatient. However, instead of receiving an answer, Caroline burst out into laughter.

She laughed so hard, tears threatened to form. It took her three whole minutes to calm down to some extent.

"Sorry, sorry, but that was the worst apology I ever heard. Are you that scared of Klaus? Or are you running a fever?" Caroline tried to catch her breath again.

"Glad you find my apology so funny," Katherine said sourly.

Caroline realized Katherine was serious with her words and that she was acting insensitive toward her. "I'm sorry, really. I'll get myself together, just give me a moment."

She straightened up to take the situation more seriously and took a deep breath before she answered. "I can't forgive you. I don't know, if I'll ever can. You did not give me the opportunity to decide on my own, if I wanted such a life for myself. You made that decision for me. And now I have to live according to that decision. But I don't hate how I turned out, I found a way to handle my new life, that's why I don't resent you for it as much as I did in the beginning. So, no, I can't forgive you, but it means a lot to me that you apologized. I never thought I'd hear you say that ever, I don't know what made you change, but I'm glad you tried to mend things. Thank you."

This time it was Katherine's turn to be surprised. She did not know Caroline could be this mature. All the time she took her for some needy, naive teenage girl, whose biggest problem in life would be going to prom without a date.

"You're welcome?" She stuttered awkward, not being used to such situations. "Will you go with me now?"

Caroline nodded and let her lead the way. She felt Katherine was honest and decided to trust her for the time being. She wondered, if Elijah told her to apologize or if she did it on her own accord. Whatever it was, Caroline was happy she did.

After only a short while, they arrived at a small pier. Tied up to it was a Jet Ski and Katherine hopped on it.

"Get on," she told Caroline.

Caroline wanted to ask where they were going with a Jet Ski, but Katherine would not tell her anything anyway and, now, that she somewhat trusted her, she decided to just do what she said. She held on to Katherine and let her start the motor. They drove straight into the direction of the middle of the lake and after only a minute, Caroline could see the boat that belonged to the Originals. It was not big, but that would also be too much for a lake house boat. It had the perfect size, it was cozy and comfortable. The boys had been fishing on that boat before as well, only Caroline did not have the pleasure to be on board of it yet.

Katherine stopped skillfully next to it. Elijah appeared on the railing and greeted the two of them while he tossed Katherine a rope to tie the Jet Ski to the boat.

"Thank you for coming," Elijah said and offered her a hand to get on board.

She was thankful for his help, because it was impossible to assume she could climb a boat with Katherine's killer high heels and mini skirt.

"Thanks, Elijah. Now, will you tell me what this is all ab-"

"Caroline?" Klaus was standing two feet behind Elijah. "What are you doing here?"

"Klaus?" Caroline looked bewildered.

They tried to make sense of the situation. But especially Klaus had problems to form a coherent thought, being distracted by Caroline's sexy outfit.

"Niklaus, Caroline, I asked you to come here, because I wanted to apologize to the two of you," Elijah started as formal as always. "I already talked to you, Niklaus. I hope you consider my words some more and believe that I am truly sorry. I am your brother and I should have acted accordingly. I apologize sincerely."

Klaus' attention shifted back to his brother and his demeanor became hard and unreadable. He did not reply and averted his eyes from him. Elijah waited for a few more seconds, but continued after Klaus remained unresponsive.

"And I also have to apologize to you, Caroline. It was rude for me to pry in your personal life and make it an open topic in front of everyone. It was not my place to assume your opinions, I am also truly sorry. Will you please forgive me?" Elijah asked sincerely.

That was already the second time in ten minutes someone asked Caroline for forgiveness. This day was full of surprises.

"Yes, of course," Caroline said, accepting his apology.

"I'm relieved. Thank you," Elijah went on. "As another form of apology, Katherine and I have prepared a little something for you two. Please enjoy your evening. I am sure there is a lot the both of you have to talk about."

He pointed at the bow, where a table cloth was lying, on which two sets of tableware, a bottle of cooled white wine, and a whole course of food was prepared. All around the railing were lit candles placed, illuminating together with the moon the boat they were standing on.

Caroline did not know what to say, she just realized that Elijah and Katherine were about to leave her and Klaus alone on the boat for a romantic candlelight dinner. In a small corner of her head, she wondered who of the two came up with such an idea. It was the worst timing they could have picked, she thought. Klaus was still angry about this afternoon and she was not ready yet to confront him with all that was hanging between them at the moment. But before she could even say a word, Elijah and Katherine were already gone and it was just her and Klaus.

She slowly turned around to face him.

"Hi," she said a little timid.

He did not answer and the atmosphere became awkward.

"What a surprise, right? Anyway, let's sit down first, shall we?" Caroline said carefully.

She went ahead and sat down next to the dinner. It looked like a Sunday afternoon picnic, only high class and at night on a boat, she thought. Klaus slowly followed her, but did not sit down with her.

"They went to the trouble of making it, we can just as well try it," Caroline stated.

"Caroline, I'm in no mood for pasta and wine with you," he told her.

"I know you're angry and you have also every right to be. I get it and I'm really sorry," she apologized.

But Klaus remained stubborn. He showed no sings of forgiving her.

"I should have taken your feelings more serious. I understand that now. I really am sorry," she said, trying to make him look at her.

"How can I acquit myself?" She used the same words he once used on her. But no reaction.

She sighed innerly and thought about a way to make him forgive her. After a few moments, she had an idea. She was a little bit nervous and felt uncomfortable, but she did not know what else to do. She started to sing.

.

_ I know I said it, I know I did it, _ __  
_ maybe I went overboard to prove a point. _ __  
_ But sometimes my pride gets in the way, _ _  
_ _ maybe I need some time away to get my head together. _

_. _

_ I'm so sorry that I chose to walk away from You, _ __  
_ and I'm sorry if I turned Your love away. _ __  
_ I didn't mean to take Your words _ __  
_ and make them seem so trite, _ _  
_ _ I sincerely, completely apologize for doing what I did. _

_. _

_ Everything You taught me and everything You showed me, _ __  
_ it never seemed that I would listen to anything. _ __  
_ But You've got my attention, more than You know, _ _  
_ _ I took it in, I dealt with it, but I waited too late to use it. _

_. _

_ I'm so sorry that I chose to walk away from You, _ __  
_ and I'm sorry if I turned Your love away. _ __  
_ I didn't mean to take Your words _ __  
_ and make them seem so trite, _ _  
_ _ I sincerely, completely apologize for doing what I did. _

_. _

Klaus was taken aback. The moment she started singing, he was baffled. Not only did she sing beautifully, she sang for him. This was the biggest gesture anyone has ever made for him. At that moment, he wanted to rush over and just kiss her on the spot. This was the woman he wanted to spend forever with, why could she not admit to her feelings already?

"I'm sorry, Klaus," Caroline said. "Will you, please, forgive me?"

This time it was her turn to ask for forgiveness. She stared at him with wide blue eyes and hoped his mood would change for the better.

"Let's eat, okay?" She pointed to the empty place in front of her, offering him to sit down. He hesitated a moment, but sat down eventually, making Caroline smile and pleased with her charming skills. Who would have known that the almighty Niklaus Mikealson was easily swayed by a singing baby vampire? She had to chuckle while filling his plate. He looked at her quizzically, but she only shook her head and continued with her plate.

"You look," he tried to find the right word.

"Like a slut?" Caroline grinned.

"No, love. You look very, very sexy," he said and had to grin as well.

"Katherine put me in these. I don't usually wear clothes this," this time she tried to find the right word.

"Short?" Klaus said while looking at her long, very long legs.

"Bold," Caroline settled. She had to already be careful with only sitting, let alone moving.

Klaus opened the bottle of white wine and poured Caroline and himself some.

"Thank you," she said when Klaus handed her her glass of wine. "It's the wine we bought earlier. Let's see whether it's really as bad as you think."

They clinked glasses and Caroline had trouble to hold eye contact with him. His eyes were intense and she felt drawn to them. There was a certain pull between them and so she quickly averted her eyes from his and drank her wine a little too eagerly.

"It's not bad," she said, trying to distract herself.

He looked at her amused, but decided not to lecture her about the quality of the wine and why this wine indeed deserved the title bad. As long as she liked it, it was fine, he thought.

"So, Elijah apologized to you? That's great, he really felt bad about it," Caroline started the conversation.

"Doesn't mean I'll forgive him," Klaus said while trying a fork of pasta.

"Just think about it some more," she replied, giving him a supportive smile, before she also started to eat.

The food tasted exquisite. Something you would expect from Elijah. With his suit and behavior, you would think he is capable of doing anything.

"Katherine also apologized to me," Caroline told Klaus. "On our way here, she really apologized for killing me. She seemed sincere."

"Did she now," Klaus said doubting.

"Yes, I think your brother has a good influence on her."

Klaus seemed like he wanted to say something, but he decided to keep his thoughts for himself.

"Maybe I have to ask him to influence me a little bit as well," Caroline said, trying to get Klaus' attention back.

Klaus looked up immediately. His face became confused and irritated at the same time.

"The food is amazing. It would be great, if he could show me how to cook like that," Caroline cleared the misunderstanding. But looking at Klaus' priceless face, she was unable to keep her straight face and started to laugh.

"No need to go to my brother, I'll show you," Klaus said, not wanting to let the two be together alone, even if he was not as good at cooking as his brother. He was not bad, but Elijah showed more patience in the kitchen than he.

"It's really beautiful here," Caroline said in awe, while looking at the water. "I don't want this trip to end."

"You can come back here anytime you want."

"Don't say that so easily, I'm really in love with this place, I might actually come back here again someday," Caroline replied.

"The spare key is under the doormat." He showed off his dimples.

"How original," she said laughing.

He chimed in her laughter and they continued their dinner.

"But do you know what I like about this trip most?" Caroline asked Klaus.

"My brother's drinking games?" He raised his eyebrow amused.

"Oh god no," she laughed. "The thing I like the most about this trip is being here with everyone together. Even if your brother almost kills one with his late night activities, or even with your annoying sister and Damon's snarky comments, it feels like we're a big family."

"That is interesting," he was amused by her concept. "Then tell me, who is the annoying uncle every family has?"

"I know what you mean," she answered eagerly. "Let's see, the annoying uncle would be Damon, I guess. He's the type who would come drunk to Christmas and blurt out everyone's secrets by dinner or make the youngsters feel uncomfortable with his sex jokes. But in a certain way, it would feel boring without him, that's why he'd always be invited again."

"Yes, I guess that fits. What about the mother?"

"Stefan, definitely Stefan," she said chuckling. "He would always make sure the kids are fine and try to mediate between the adults. Especially uncle Damon, he would take care of him, so that he would not harass the neighbor's wife."

"The role of the mother does suit him, I wonder what he'd say about that," Klaus stated amused.

"Alaric would be the dad. You know, like the way he teaches us to survive outside, how to fight, and how to fish. Of course uncle Damon would be his brother," Caroline imagined. "Kol would be the annoying brother who always plays pranks on everyone."

"That's the perfect character for him," Klaus agreed. "What about Rebekah?"

"She'd be our drama queen. The cousin who has been to pageants since she was five years old. Elijah would be the model son everyone is so proud of. And Katherine would be his fiancée," Caroline mused. "Matt would be the reliable and kind big brother. He would be a paramedic or something along the lines. Bonnie and Jeremy would be high school sweethearts, who'd marry right after graduating and stay in love even after sixty years. Jeremy's sister would obviously be Elena. She's the cousin who has always good grades, who everyone likes, but who has trouble finding Mr. Right, or more correctly staying with him. It would be an on and off thing over the years with lots of joy and tears. Tyler would be the neighbor who already played with everyone in the sand box. He became family naturally over the years."

"What about you?" Klaus asked.

"Me?" Caroline asked surprised, she totally forgot about herself. "I don't know, maybe I'm the big sister who always cleans up after everyone and plans the family trips and gatherings everyone hates at first."

"And what about me?" His voice was raw.

"You are," she started, looking in his mesmerizing eyes. "You are the big bully everyone was always afraid of as a kid. Who would destroy the sand castles and kick the ball a little too hard just for fun. Who would always act mean without obvious reason. But it turns out he was just lonely, because his parents were neglecting him. So he'd always turn up where the others were, because he wanted to play with them as well, but his pride wouldn't allow him to show others how lonely he was, that's why he acted like he didn't like them and spited everyone on purpose."

Klaus' expression was hard, he did not say a word and his glare was almost burning, but Caroline held the eye contact and continued.

"But sometimes, when nobody was looking, he would be kind to the oldest sister. He would help her out in dire situations, would be there when she needed him, would make her smile in the most impossible situations. He would have an inexplicable dislike toward the neighbor's kid," Caroline said smiling, "and would fight with him whenever he could. But for the oldest sister's sake he would stop."

She paused and looked back into his eyes. He looked like he was on the edge, vulnerable and angry.

"He would try to behave a little bit and show his good sides. He would draw her beautiful pictures or give her presents for no reason. He would promise her the world and," she continued slowly, "he would confess his love to her."

He turned his head to the side not wanting to face her. He felt exposed and affronted. She pushed her plate to the side to get closer to him and reached for his face with both hands to make him look at her again.

"He would make her feel special. He would make her feel things she never felt before. He would make her see things differently. He would make her confused and frustrated, but also feel loved and cared for. He would always forgive her for being willful. He would always stay beside her nevertheless. He would protect and safe her. She would always think about him, even if she tried really hard not to," Caroline said with a shaky voice, tears started to form in her eyes. "She would go crazy with her complicated feelings for him. Not knowing what to do with them, not knowing how to face him. She would try to run away from him, do the right thing. She would try to hurt him on purpose, so that he would just leave her alone already. She would feel bad about it immediately, but unable to say it to him."

The tears streamed down her face, but she continued to look at him, at his surprised looking face. "She would catch herself enjoying the time spent together with him. And looking forward to the next time seeing him. She would dream about him at night and think about him at day. She would be nervous whenever he talked to her in his low voice. She would feel flustered whenever their hands brushed against each other. And she would lose herself in his eyes whenever he looked at her. She would feel conflicted and at a loss, even guilty for the feelings she held for him. She would even hide in a storage room, because she was too scared to open up. She would be unable to tell her friends about him, not wanting to hear anyone talking bad about him. She would lie in bed alone and stare at his necklace for hours thinking about him. Because..."

She paused before she went on.

"Because he made her fall in love with him," she said and kissed him.

She put all her feelings for him in this kiss. The frustration and tension that had built up over the last months, but also all the emotions over her outburst. Her tears gushed down her face and mixed in their kiss. She held on to him dearly and deepened the kiss. One of his hands pressed against her back to bring her closer and the other ran through her hair caressing her.

Their lips parted slowly. Their breathing was heavy and their hearts beat frantically. She let him hold her in his arms and sat down on his lap. She pressed her forehead against his and closed her eyes.

"Klaus, I'm throwing everything away for you. Promise me you won't betray me," she said in a weak voice.

He caressed her cheek with his thumb and waited until she looked at him before he answered her. "I promise you I will love you forever."

She looked at him with teary eyes and nodded believing him, before she kissed him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song lyrics from 21:03 – I'm sorry


	11. Chapter 11

The sun was almost fully seen on the horizon. It was morning, the sun was shining brightly and the birds were singing in unison. Caroline was leaning against Klaus' shoulder wrapped in his jacket. She was holding his hand playing with it absent-mindedly. They had been sitting like this for hours; neither of them saying anything of importance. They had silently agreed on not talking about Caroline's (sudden) change of heart. But not willing to part from each other either, they just kept sitting next to each other on the boat until the sun rose again.

Caroline did not know what made her confess her feelings for Klaus the night before, but strangely she felt at peace with the decision. Though she was innerly freaking out about the thought of how things will be like once they would step outside their isolated bubble. Which ultimately would happen the moment they left the boat. Reality would hit her like ice cold water, she was sure of it. But ever since she said it out loud, it did make sense to her. All the uncertainty and the confusion were gone. Maybe she had struggled so hard before, because deep down she already knew how this would turn out. And now that it finally happened she felt like she could breathe for the first time in days.

That did not mean that she did not have any doubts at all though. The exact reasons that were always against Klaus, coming from her and her friends, were not gone. They were still there. He did kill many people, loved ones, he was an extremely difficult person, a person not easy to love. And yet the moment she had confessed, at the same time, she had decided to carry that load with him. Even if he would not feel remorse or realize the wrong in his doings, she would. She was not hoping she could change him, but looking away from the wrong would not make it right either. And if she was sure about one thing it was that he had not been born evil. He had been probably exactly like everyone else as well. He was probably like the person she sometimes could get a glimpse behind his pretentious facade. Caring, sensitive, and fun. She could take all that that was Klaus Mikealson. And maybe the loneliness he might have felt over the last centuries would cease a little.

She sighed. She was surprised with how clear she saw things and how firm her determination already was.

"What are you thinking about?" Klaus asked, caressing her arm with his hand, pulling her closer.

"About how brave I am?" It sounded like she needed affirmation.

"Why? Because you spent the night with the most dangerous being on earth?" Klaus raised his eyebrow amused, though also a little uneasy, afraid she had come to realize who she was holding hands with. It was not that he had self-esteem issues, no really that was not it, but he knew how she and her Scooby gang always felt about him and his family. And there was something about Caroline that made him feel things he had long forgotten he could feel. That scared him. It threatened to compromise him as the Klaus Mikaelson he had established over the last thousand years. Still, he wanted her and that made him feel as insecure as any other man in the early stages of dating. If it were not so pitiful he would laugh about it.

"Huh. You don't scare me," she replied and met his eyes daringly. Both of them started to laugh at her brazenness.

"I should feel offended, love," Klaus said, pursing his lips.

"Good thing you're not then. And please don't insinuate any indecency. Nothing happened." Caroline raised her index finger up in the air for him to see.

"What not is can still happen," Klaus insinuated on purpose.

"Yes, no, I mean not now," Caroline responded flustered. Her body had been succumbing to him already long before her mind did. She sighed again. "We have to go back."

And there it was, the words that dispelled the magic of the moment.

He groaned, sharing the feeling as to not want to part with her yet.

"Klaus," her voice suddenly serious. She turned her upper body fully around in order to face him properly. "I meant what I said last night. I'm scared shitless because of that, but," she inhaled a nervous deep breath, "I meant every word. But you have to give me some time. And there are things that need to change. We can talk about that later. For now I need to set things right, about-"

"Tyler," Klaus simply finished. There was no hurt in his eyes and if he felt something about his first hybrid at the moment, it was

triumph.

He smirked innerly. He got his girl in the end. It was an animalistic thing really. He respected Caroline probably more than he had felt respect for any other woman in his life time. It was just his alpha wires that would not stop make him feel cocky and superior. And where was the shame in that? He did get the most beautiful and witty girl after all. Not that Klaus Mikealson would feel ashamed in the first place, but he recognized the sudden justification to himself as an early influence of Caroline's. He would come to name it Caroline consciousness. Whenever he would stop to think twice about his behavior, most of the time it was because he was contemplating what Caroline would think about it.

"Yes, for instance. We can't yet... you can't yet..." she struggled to find the right words.

"I can't rub it in Tyler's face as of yet?" Klaus raised his eyebrow in amusement.

"Exactly! In fact not in anyone's, do you understand?" She narrowed her eyes at him. She looked adorable trying to act tough, he thought.

Realizing that she waited for an answer he raised his hands in front of him like a criminal declaring he was not armed.

"If that is what you ask of me, I'll oblige, love," he grinned amused. "I waited so long I can wait another couple of days. And I'm sure you would show me some sort of gratitude in return," his last words turning lower.

"I can think of something," she smiled and leaned in for a kiss.

  
  


Back at the lake house they secretly sneaked in and both went back to their rooms in silence. Despite the early hour there were already a few in the kitchen, preparing breakfast by the smell of it. Some were already using the bathrooms to shower before the rest woke up and from behind the house Caroline could hear someone cutting wood. When she entered her room she was surprised to see it empty. Tyler was not in and the untouched bed sheets suggested that nobody had been sleeping in them. She sighed in relief. Since leaving the boat she was afraid to face Tyler, not knowing how to explain last night. She knew it was inevitable to talk to him, but his absence gave her some more time to find the best way to break it to him.

Rummaging through her closet she picked a change of clothes and headed to the shower. The hot water did not help calm her down, her thoughts were still running wild with so many questions in the air and so little answers to go along with them. Last night was overwhelming and unexpected and now everything was so different. She could not tell whether it was for the worse or the better, just different. Yesterday made her realize that she did indeed have feelings for Klaus, more than she ever admitted to herself. But the realization did not make things easier. In fact it made it more complicated. It was not like she fell out of love with Tyler and in love with Klaus. It was not a clean break. She still loved Tyler, her first true love. Matt had showed her for the first time what love looked like, taught her the importance in life; he was a dear first boyfriend. But the incomparable, unequaled passion she felt when she was with Tyler was her first time she truly fell in love with somebody. And solely for this fact, for the first love experience he gave her she knew a part of her would love him for the rest of her life. But now she loved somebody else more. A love that is stronger than her love for Tyler ever was, a love that continues to win over reason and common sense, a love that is all consuming. She tried denying it for a long time now and yesterday she finally lost the battle. So if she could not run away from it any longer, she decided she would embrace it. And the first thing in order to do so is to make things right between her and Tyler. She turned off the water and with a new set of mind she went back to her room.

"Tyler," she gasped when she saw him sitting on their bed. He smelled terribly of alcohol.

"Good, finally out of there? My turn then," he said, holding it together just enough so that the words would come out straight.

"What is- Are you drunk?" Caroline looked at him incredulously.

"So what if I am? What's it to you?" He slowly got up, trying to stay steady on his feet.

"What's it to me? You're completely wasted. What have you been doing all night?"

"Just drank a few with Kol. Trying to get along with the Originals, that's what you wanted, right? And I have to admit you were right, once you can see past all the mass murdering they are quite nice. And all it took was my dignity and my self-worth you took from me to turn a blind eye. What did it cost you? I mean I've been spending time with Kol and, yeah, he did some pretty bad things in his time, but nothing that could compare to Klaus, right? So how can you do it? How can you be so fine with yourself while associating with a monster like that?" He tried to make a walk to the adjoining bathroom. Caroline tried to help him walk straight, but he made it clear he was fine on his own.

"Don't. Just don't be all Caroline now. I don't need your help."

"I am all Caroline, it's not something I can turn off," she replied, folding her arms in front of her.

"Apparently you're not the Caroline lately I used to know, because the Caroline I know loves me," he said bitterly.

"Tyler," Caroline started with a tinge of sadness in her voice.

"No, Caroline! There is no more 'Tyler', 'Tyler, please understand', 'Tyler, listen to me', 'Tyler, trust me, there is nothing between me and Klaus'. No! I'm sick of it! How about you go and figure out what the hell you actually want?! In the meantime just leave me alone," he told her into her face and vanished behind the bathroom door afterward.

So maybe now was not the right time to talk to him. He was in self-destructive mode and if she did not approach this carefully he might do something stupid, might even go after Klaus and get himself killed. She decided she would explain everything after they returned back to Mystic Falls, where it would be only the two of them.

  
  


"So what's today on the agenda?" Rebekah asked, nibbling on her glass of orange juice.

They were sitting outside on the porch eating breakfast. Everyone was there and for once there was no yelling, no fighting, no killing each other. If only because Tyler was ignoring Caroline and Klaus promised to behave. Whatever the reasons it looked like the start of a promising day.

"Funny you should ask!" Kol chimed in.

A collective groan echoed around the table. Nobody really wanted another Kol planned activity. They had more than enough for a lifetime.

"Oh come on, don't be such bores! And don't you dare say you didn't have fun so far," he raised an eyebrow sharply.

"It always involved me getting one on one with another guy," Damon complained.

"Admit it you liked it," Rebekah teased.

"As much as you liked getting your neck snapped," he countered.

"Relax, there isn't any neck snapping planned for today," Kol interjected. "As long as we play by the rules that is."

"Please can we do something that doesn't involve alcohol for once? I beg of you. It usually leads to someone getting stripped," Elena groaned.

"Or all of us for that matter," Bonnie added.

"Why do you all have to assume I can only get you to lose the clothes with the help of alcohol? Let me elaborate today's schedule! I assure you it doesn't involve a drop of booze!"

"A triathlon?" The group asked bewildered, after Kol shared his plan.

"Not in the classic sense, but yes you could call it like that," Kol clarified. "It'll be fun, trust me!"

"You had me with 'doesn't involve a drop of booze'," Bonnie commented. "So, what does your triathlon entail?"

"First, there will be a swimming competition, followed by a beach volleyball tournament, and the last discipline will be a surprise," Kol elaborated.

"Sounds actually decent and, kind of, even fun," Matt admitted.

"It is something else for a change. We've been lazing around for most of the time. I'm for it," Stefan voiced.

"What's wrong with lazing around?" Damon interjected. "Who wants to leave the comfortable surroundings of this oasis only to get all wet and sandy; getting all sweaty with some half naked girl in a bikini- Oh wait, I do. Count me in." He showed his typical Damon smirk around.

"Sounds good to me," Rebekah said nonchalantly.

"Why do I have to partake in a competition that has no direct benefit to me?" Katherine objected in her usual moody tone.

"Because it's our last day!" Kol replied immediately, but Katherine just stared unimpressed back at him. "And there will be a prize for the winning team of course." That got their attention.

"A prize?"

"Team?"

"Yes, my darlings. This tournament will have teams competing against each other in two-men groups for the spectacular prize of the Glenfiddich 1937," Kol announced proudly.

"Glenfiddich? The Glenfiddich?" Alaric asked, almost jumping out of his seat.

"Yap, the one and only," Kol confirmed smug.

"How did you get your hands on that?" Stefan asked just as perplexed.

"Got it at an auction in London a few months ago."

"You? Since when do you call yourself a collector?" Elijah inquired. He had been after that for a long time now.

"I don't, but I know you do, so I just got it initially to use it someday to spite you," he said with a full on smile. "You or Nik. I knew one of you two would want it badly."

"And here I was wondering who got it at the auction. I never could find out," Klaus mumbled more to himself.

"Well, to be honest it wasn't me who won the auction. It was a gorgeous millionaire divorcée who won the bid, but suffice it to say it didn't take much of persuasion on my side for her to give it up and the bottle of course," he explained self-satisfied and earned disgusted groans in response.

"Can we go back for a moment? What is a Glenfiddich?" Bonnie asked confused.

"It is regarded to be the oldest whiskey in the world," Alaric explained. "Only one bottle has ever been produced of this fine whiskey. It's an extremely rare collectible."

"I mean that sounds good for you guys, but I don't think everyone is as interested in it as you are. What's in it for us?" Elena pointed out and earned a few agreeing nods in response.

"The bottle is worth $20.000," Katherine replied, rolling her eyes at her lack of knowledge.

Matt choked on his orange juice when he heard the whiskey's price and he was not the only one whose eyes widened in curious surprise.

"So did I make a good incentive or what?" Kol asked satisfied.

"Hell I'm in," Damon chimed out.

"I want that bottle and I will win," Alaric informed the rest, determined.

"Great! I take it the others are also going to participate?" Kol asked cheerfully. "Then up you go and change your clothes. I'll prepare the lot you're going to draw from."

Everyone stopped in their tracks and turned around simultaneously.

"Nah-ah, you're not going anywhere near them!" Elena said, fearing he would find a way to cheat again.

"That's right. You will stay out of it!" Bonnie added enraged.

"Ladies, since when can't you trust me?" Kol grinned amused.

"Since you were born," Rebekah answered snarky.

"This chore is going to be done by someone who we can completely trust, who wouldn't falsify the results, and who is neutral," Bonnie decided.

"And who would that be?" Kol asked, skeptical.

After a second of thinking everyone turned around to Elijah who was sitting nonchalantly on the bench, reading the newspaper. He looked up surprised, feeling the many eyes staring at him.

"It's decided," Elena said and everyone muttered words of agreement, while disbanding to get to their rooms to change.

"We'll leave it up to you," Damon said while walking past him, patting him on the shoulder.

"Sucks to be so trustworthy," Katherine smirked and vanished into the house as well.

"Fine, you can do it," Kol sighed and handed him pen and paper.

"I've never seen them be on the same page, much less so quickly. And this is what they're all agreeing on?" Elijah sighed after he was left alone on the porch.

  
  


By the time everyone changed and met back downstairs, Elijah had already prepared everything and even managed to get out of his suit and into his swim wear as well.

"I have written down every name on one piece of paper each and put it into this bowl. I will draw two pieces every time and these will conclude the group you are in. Shall I begin?" Elijah picked the first two papers. "Matt and," he paused to open the second one. "Katarina."

"I get Matty-blue-eyes? I can live with that," Katherine said, eyeing Matt appreciatively.

"I don't know if I will," Matt sighed resigned.

Rebekah leaned over to Katherine so only she could hear.

"You do anything to hurt him and I will personally take one organ out of you after the other, leaving your heart for the end," Rebekah whispered menacingly.

"Relax, I'll take good care of him," she replied unfazed, but before Rebekah could sputter another gruesome threat her name was called out.

"Rebekah, you're with the young Gilbert," her brother informed her.

"Fine, just don't stand in my way," she told Jeremy.

"Happy to be your partner, too."

"Next is Stefan." Elijah showed everyone the piece of paper with Stefan's name written on it, before he announced his partner. "You're teaming up with Alaric."

"The Glenfiddich is as good as ours," Stefan smirked satisfied. Alaric nodded in agreement.

"Next pair: Damon and Elena."

"Sorry brother, I guess it's just meant to be," Damon said with a huge smug smile plastered on his face.

"Behave," was all the response he got from him.

"My partner will be," Elijah reached for the second piece right after he picked his name. "Bonnie. It shall be my pleasure to be in your team."

Bonnie nodded to him once and recognized that she had probably the best partner for this game. He was smart, an Original, and foremost he was properly motivated. He really wanted the prize, so she had a good chance of winning the game.

"Next we have my brother," he cleared his throat once after meeting both of his brother's curious eyes. "I mean Niklaus. Your partner will be," and he paused, hung up on the name he read on the little paper.

"Oh oh." Jeremy had a feeling it was the worst possible outcome and he was right.

The name read Tyler.

"Oh, no no no no no no! No way!" Caroline was seriously concerned for Tyler's welfare now. Those two stuck together in one team for the whole day? That cannot end well.

"This is getting better and better," Damon laughed.

"No! No! This is not happening!" Caroline said outraged. "I didn't spend the whole trip walking on egg shells for you to kill each other in the end!"

"On egg shells? Really?" Rebekah raised one of her eyebrows.

"A draw is a draw, and a fair one at that, darling," Kol opposed.

"I don't care! No!" By now she was standing, her arms folded in front of her.

"It seems to me we are in a bit of a pickle. Our love Caroline doesn't want us to partner up in regards of your well-being," Klaus began, only to be met by hateful eyes.

"I will find a way to kill you one day, trust me. And then it's you who should be concerned about his well-being!" Tyler responded angrily.

"Careful, lad. You're treading on dangerous water right now," Klaus replied coolly.

"See? They can't be put together!" Caroline repeated exasperated.

"But it's decided, what are you going to do about it?" Kol asked expectantly.

"I don't care! I call out a veto or whatever!" She replied irritated.

"We get a veto?" Elena chimed in now.

"Hey! No! No way!" Damon protested immediately.

"Everybody calm down! Nobody's getting a veto! This is not part of the rules. My rules!" Kol said annoyed.

"Come on, you have to realize this is insane. We're supposed to have fun and right now this game doesn't even seem safe!" Caroline interjected.

"She's right," Bonnie offered her friend some support. "Let's just mix the rest into safe teams by ourselves."

"The hell I'm partnering with Nik! That's no fun at all," Kol pouted, knowing that it's only him and Caroline left now.

"Can you see where this is going?" Damon asked amused. "I can. Seems like Caroline has to get in bed with Klaus again. You really can't tell us that you two ending up together all the time is just purely coincidence. Sure you weren't objecting so much earlier, because all along you wanted to be in the same group with Klaus?"

"Shut up, Damon!" Caroline snapped. "I don't care who my partner is as long as these two are not together."

"Fine, I'll go with Nik, but you and your partner get minus points for this!"

"Fine, I don't care," Caroline said relieved.

"No, it's not fine!" Tyler objected. "I refuse."

He looked at Caroline with so much disdain, it shocked Caroline to the extent where she could not find the words to reply.

"This is better than any telenovela," Katherine said amused. Rebekah was just rolling her eyes at the constant drama that seemed to accompany the triangle involving her brother.

"Apparently you cannot seem to see what you so uncareful take a pass on." Klaus diverted his attention to Tyler. "Even though she was so keen on keeping you safe. You fail to recognize real beauty."

"I don't want her like this. She's been corrupted," he just replied. "Once she's returned to her normal self I'll take her back."

"That's enough," Stefan called out, stopping Tyler from saying more hurtful words to Caroline. "I don't know what's going on-"

"You don't know what's going on? Please Stefan, everyone knows what's going on," Rebekah interrupted condescendingly.

"Doesn't matter. Point is," he turned back to Tyler. "You don't get to talk to her like this."

"I fully agree," Klaus pressed through his teeth, more than angry now.

"Yeah? Last time I checked she is still my girlfriend!" Tyler shot back.

"Are you sure?" Klaus growled.

"Stop it! Everyone!" Caroline chimed in. "If Tyler wants to go with Kol, then let him. I'm going with Klaus. Everyone's happy like this, right? Kol, go on with the rules, everyone has a partner now."

The silence stretched uncomfortably and Caroline snapped her head angrily toward Kol.

"Keep on going, Kol!"

"Alright," he said slowly. It took him a few seconds to gather his thoughts, before he could continue. "For the first competition we will have to swim to the other side of the lake and back. First team who arrives back at this shore wins and gets 50 points. Second receives 25 points and third 15 points. For each team arriving after your own you will get an additional 10 points. That means the first group consequently can reach up to 110 points after the first competition. We start with 0 points per group, except blondie here, you'll start with -50. Any complaints?" His eyebrow was raised daringly.

"No," Caroline replied, not caring much starting with such a disadvantage.

"Thought so," he said.

"Since this is a game based on strength, speed, and stamina aren't we humans at a disadvantage here?" Matt pointed out.

"Normally yes, but this wouldn't be a game of yours truly without one or two special rules, now would it?" He smirked.

"What crazy thing have you been cooking up in that chicken brain of yours again?" Rebekah demanded to know.

"If you were so kind to stand next to your partner and raise both of your arms in front of your body," Kol asked everyone to comply.

After everyone did as asked, even though reluctantly, not trusting Kol, they found themselves handcuffed to each their partner.

"What did you do?" Bonnie asked horrified.

"Handcuffs? Really?" Rebekah rolled her eyes.

"Chained to a half naked Elena, I like this more and more!" Damon commented happily.

"Like this everyone is handicapped. And if you do it right there is the appropriate skin-on-skin contact this triathlon should naturally entail, given of course you have the right partner," he turned around to give Tyler a disappointed look.

"Heard that, Rebekah? Skin-on-skin contact is unavoidable..." She gave her her Katherine Pierce trademark look.

"There will be, much more than you will have wished for!" Rebekah threatened.

"Can you two ever stop?" Elena rolled her eyes, annoyed by their constant bickering.

"I will when you're both dead," Rebekah shot back.

"Ladies, please, refrain from the continuous arguments now? I have a 1937 Glenfiddich to win and I must concentrate to do so," Elijah stopped the argument.

"Ha! If anybody is going to taste this exquisiteness, it will be me," Damon objected.

"You wish, brother. But don't worry, Alaric and I will let you watch us while we take the winning sip."

"It is a rarity none of you are worth of. Naturally Caroline and I will claim it," Klaus stated.

"Keep talking, group minus-fifty-points," Damon replied.

"Alright guys, that is enough warming up," Kol defused the situation. "For those with humans as their partners, just make sure they do not drown, okidoki? That would put the fun out of it. If there is one thing I hate, it's water corpses."

"That compassion... I should feel lucky you even so much as pointed out that you have to be careful with us humans," Bonnie said.

"Don't worry, darling, I will always keep an eye on you," he replied, winking at her, after scanning her body appreciatively. "And one more thing, you are disqualified if you break your handcuffs. So be careful with your super strength, fellow vampires, wolf boy," he turned to Tyler and then to his brother, Klaus. "Older wolf boy."

"Shall we now?" Elijah prompted impatiently.

"Alright, let the games begin!”

 


	12. Chapter 12

Caroline looked down on her hand which was chained to Klaus'. Their skin was touching and she could feel the electrical charge coursing through her body. When she looked up again Klaus was staring at her intently.  
  
“Are you okay?” He whispered.  
  
Tyler's harsh words were still echoing in her mind, but she tried to ignore them. He was angry and it was her fault. Acting out was only natural. Despite knowing all that she still hurt. Having their hands so close she wished she could just intertwine their fingers, just bury her head in Klaus' chest and let him comfort her. How cruel the close proximity transpired to be. She tried to suppress the tears and was thankful for the diversion this game offered to be.  
  
“We don't have to do this, love.” Klaus looked concerned.  
  
“No, it's fine, it's our last day, right?” She put on a smile.  
  
“We don't have to do this,” Klaus repeated.  
  
“What about your Glenfiddich? This rare collectible,” Caroline pointed out.  
  
“You do not truly believe a bottle of liquor, even if it's the world's finest, is more important than you, love?” He gave her a disapproving look.  
  
That made her smile, genuinely.  
  
“Let's get you that bottle of whiskey,” she said, more cheerful now, and squeezed his hand once.  
  
“On your marks!” Kol yelled.  
  
“What marks?” Bonnie asked annoyed.  
  
“Just play along, will you?” Kol rolled his eyes. Why could not everyone be as enthusiastic about this as he was?  
  
“On your marks!” He repeated. “Ready, set,” and before he finished his sentence he pulled Tyler behind him as he jumped into the water, giving him a head start before everyone else. “Go!”  
  
“Hey! What the hell?!”  
  
“I forgot to mention one more rule: Everything is allowed!” Kol yelled out amused, disappearing further into the water.  
  
“That bloody cheater!” Rebekah cursed and yanked Jeremy behind her.  
  
The chaos Kol left behind soon dissipated and everyone was eagerly following his tail. However, their handicap turned out to be a much bigger problem to some than they had anticipated.  
  
“Damon, be careful, if you pull that strongly the chain will rip!” Elena warned her partner.  
  
“Crap, this is more annoying than I thought.”  
  
“Can't you swim faster, Matty?” Katherine groaned annoyed as she couldn't swim at full speed with Matt handcuffed to her.  
  
“I'm a human, chained to another person. What do you think?” Matt replied.  
  
Others, however, came up with their own solutions to the dilemma. Elijah had pulled Bonnie on his back, face up. She was completely lying on her back, her right arm hooked over his shoulder, her other arm straight handcuffed to Elijah's right. Like this he was able to swim fast with minimal restrictions caused by Bonnie. His technique was one of the best and he was soon second in place.  
  
Stefan and Alaric looked like a well oiled machine. Their rhythm was perfect and with Stefan's strength he was almost able to pull Alaric along to his usual speed.  
  
Klaus used his Original hybrid speed and strength to pull Caroline alongside without her having to contribute much.  
  
Soon the others found their own technique as well and it was not long until the first pair reached the other shore.  
  
“Piece of cake,” Kol said, running with Tyler around the pole he had put into the sand early this morning.  
  
“That was a good head start you gave us there. Everything is allowed?” Tyler smirked.  
  
“It's more fun like this, right?”  
  
They both started their second round long before the second pair even arrived at mid route.  
  
“We're never going to catch up with them. Don't take this the wrong way, but your brother is an ass,” Bonnie said, when she and Elijah arrived at the pole.  
  
“How can I possibly take this the wrong way? I fully agree, he is an ass,” Elijah agreed, but had not resigned yet. “However, I promise you we will catch up.”  
  
He stopped and bend down to pick something up and before Bonnie realized that he took a stone, he was already throwing it with full force toward his brother, hitting his head so hard he caused lethal trauma.  
  
“Oh my god! Did you just kill your brother?” Bonnie looked at him incredulously.  
  
“Everything is allowed, right? Shall we now?” He said as nonchalant as if he was talking about the weather.  
  
“Not so fast, brother,” Rebekah said, tossing a handful of sand into Bonnie's face.  
  
Bonnie cried out in pain, trying desperately to wipe away the dirt from her eyes.  
  
“Rebekah!” Elijah yelled after her furiously, but diverted his attention back to his partner, trying to help her wash away the sand.  
  
“Why did you do that?” Jeremy asked outraged.  
  
“Relax. She'll be fine. It gives us enough time to get first place though,” Rebekah replied self-satisfied.  
  
Tyler had a hard time keeping himself and Kol afloat with the dead weight pulling him down, much less keep on swimming. And he could see Rebekah approaching fast.  
  
“Not much fun anymore, is it Kol?” He decided to keep him under water and just pull him along with him. It's not like he could get deader than he already was.  
  
Alaric and Stefan got into second round next, followed by Klaus and Caroline.  
  
“You alright, Bonnie?” Caroline asked concerned when she passed her and Elijah.  
  
“I'm okay now. But I swear I will pay that bitch back,” Bonnie cursed, unusual to her character.  
  
“Do not worry, I will see to it that you get that chance,” Elijah replied and pulled her back onto his back. They followed soon after Klaus and Caroline.  
  
Damon and Elena arrived second to last, just before Katherine and Matt.  
  
“We have to come up with a better technique,” Damon said out of breath.  
  
“How?” Elena mustered their handcuffs worriedly.  
  
“Like this.” Damon swirled Elena around so that she was curled up in his left arm. Her back was to his side and he lifted her up so that he could run full speed into the water. “Much better,” he said when he was finally able to swim properly at a better pace.  
  
“I can't move at all like this,” Elena yelled above the noise.  
  
“You don't have to, as long as I can move freely,” Damon said. “Besides I like having you this close to me.” He smirked smug.  
  
“Matt, you gotta keep up,” Katherine complained annoyed when she and Matt arrived last.  
  
“I can't, I'm trying to find a rhythm, but with you yanking me around it's impossible,” he groaned exhausted.  
  
“You're not the only human here, the others don't drag their partners down, so why do you? I suggest you stop with the excuses and step up your game,” she replied. “Katherine Pierce doesn't come in last, you hear me? Never!”  
  
“Threaten me however you want, it's not going to change the fact that we don't work well together. You need to rethink your approach,” Matt said annoyed.  
  
Katherine took a few seconds to contemplate that.  
  
“That isn't such a bad idea, Matty-blue-blue.” She grinned mischievously.  
  
“I've got a plan, Elijah. Bring me as close to Rebekah as you can,” Bonnie yelled out. Both Rebekah and Jeremy were already in sight. Stefan and Alaric had managed to catch up with them and Tyler's two -men group and were now first place. Klaus and Caroline were at the same level as Rebekah and Jeremy, but a little bit further away to the side, out of reach.  
  
“You finally decided to join the party? What kept you?” Rebekah asked, racing head to head with her brother Elijah.  
  
“You really shouldn't have done that,” Bonnie said. “Did you forget that I know magic and that vampires are normally my natural enemies?”  
  
Using her powers she burst a couple of aneurysms inside Rebekah's head, rendering her completely immobile.  
  
“Bloody witch,” she cursed, trying to get a hold of the searing pain in her head.  
  
“Nice one,” Jeremy could not fail to acknowledge the ingenious payback his girlfriend bestowed onto his partner, even though it set his team back quite a bit.  
  
“Did you just knock out my sister?” Elijah asked amused.  
  
“Everything is allowed, right? Shall we now?” She repeated his earlier words.  
  
Bonnie kept up her magic for a while longer until she was out of reach and accumulated enough space between them.  
  
“You okay now?” Jeremy asked.  
  
“Peachy,” Rebekah groaned annoyed. “Your girlfriend is a bitch.”  
  
“You started it. What comes around...”  
  
“Yeah, yeah, I get it,” she said, still holding her head from the pain.  
  
“Come here.” He pulled her onto his back, wrapping her legs around his waist.  
  
“What are you doing?”  
  
“What's it look like? I'm swimming. We can still make it, at least before the others. 10 points for each team that arrives after us, right?”  
  
“I get that, but why are you carrying me?”  
  
“You're still hurt. It's my turn now to do the hard work, you've been dragging me along for the most part,” Jeremy explained, keeping on swimming as best as he could with only one arm.  
  
“That's because I'm stronger. What can you do?”  Rebekah pointed out, not realizing her words could be taken as offending.  
  
“Ah, shut up and watch me,” he said and sped up a notch.  
  
“Damon, hurry up, Katherine and Matt are right behind us,” Elena warned Damon.  
  
“Always chasing after me, Katherine. When will you learn? I'm just not that into you,” Damon said.  
  
“Coming from the person who is in love with my splitting image.”  
  
“We're nothing alike Katherine. We might look the same, but I don't remember being a self-involved bitch,” Elena shot back.  
  
“Speaking of looking the same. I got to know, do we really look exactly the same?” Katherine asked in her sweet velvet voice and reached for Elena's bikini strings.  
  
A shrill shriek escaped Elena's lips as she suddenly found herself naked in Damon's arms.  
  
“Are you insane?!”  
  
“Hmm, I still think I look better,” Katherine shrugged nonchalantly and pulled ahead of their rivals.  
  
“Was that really necessary?” Matt asked, having averted his eyes respectfully from Elena's naked body when Katherine had pulled her act.  
  
“Everything is allowed, remember? You were the one who said to change my approach. That's what I'm doing.” She smirked satisfied.  
  
“That was not what I meant,” he sighed.  
  
“Did you see that?” Caroline asked Klaus.  
  
“I did. Katherine is playing dirty, are you really surprised, sweetheart?”  
  
“I guess not,” she sighed.  
  
“Don't worry she wouldn't dare to try anything like this to us.”  
  
“You mean, she wouldn't dare to try anything to you.” Caroline scoffed.  
  
“Same thing, love. Anyone crossing you means crossing me now,” he elaborated.  
  
“I can take care of myself,” she felt the need to point that out.  
  
“I know, but you will have to understand that I still don't like seeing someone try.”  
  
“Seems like I've been marked, wolf boy,” she said amused and kissed him to the side of his head.  
  
“You seem to have a type.” Klaus took her hand and did what they had not been able to do back at the starting point.  
  
“Well, who can resist those puppy eyes?” She sighed.  
  
Incredulously he stared at her, did she just tell Niklaus Mikealson that he had puppy eyes? And instead of getting angry he just laughed and shook his head in amused bewilderment.  
  
“Trust me?” He asked, puppy mode full on.  
  
Rendered defenseless, Caroline just nodded. Klaus smiled satisfied and pulled her under water with him.  
  
Once completely out of sight, he reached for her face, cupping it gently. His eyes locked with hers and he slowly got closer until their noses touched. And before he kissed her, a full blown huge smile painted his face, realizing that he finally got the girl. That beautiful, smart, strong, fun, and kind girl. And even though he regarded love as a weakness, he was prepared to allow one weakness in his life. As long as it was Caroline he would do anything to protect her.  
  
The kiss was a happy one, so out of character for Klaus, Caroline thought. But she enjoyed it, enjoyed the feeling that for some reason she was special to him and, foremost, she enjoyed seeing him happy. Through all the bitter- and loneliness he seemed to have finally reached a point where he could be happy. She hugged him closer and reciprocated the big smile on his face with her own.  
  
“We're back to second place,” Bonnie said. “I don't see Caroline and Klaus anywhere. Katherine is coming close though.”  
  
“I suggest you take extra care of your swim wear.” Elijah had to clear his throat once, feeling apologetic for his girlfriend's behavior.  
  
“She comes near my bikini and she gets a hit worse than Rebekah's,” Bonnie replied, prepared for Katherine's underhanded attempt to stop them. Or so she thought.  
  
“Hey there, handsome!” She smiled seductively.  
  
“I'm warning you, Katarina, do not try anything.” Elijah eyed her suspiciously.  
  
“You're afraid I'm going to use the same trick I pulled on Elena? You should know me better. That's already gotten old; I'm not doing the same thing twice. Besides I don't like seeing another naked woman on you,” she explained, brushing a feather-light trail with her index finger across his underarm. “I rather just do this.” She hooked her finger around the handcuffs' chain and broke it with one swift move.  
  
Bonnie full on crashed into the water upon the sudden lack of restraint. Elijah stared at one of the handcuffs that remained on his wrist, after Katherine had broken the linking piece to the other one.  
  
“What did you do?!”  
  
“I just disqualified you, oops!” Katherine feigned innocence. “Didn't you hear Kol? You're not allowed to break the cuffs. You should have taken better care of them.”  
  
“Katarina!” He angrily called after her, when she passed him and Bonnie, pulling Matt behind her.  
  
“Bye bye!”  
  
By now the shore was only a few minutes away with Stefan and Alaric closest to it.  
  
“We're getting visitors,” Alaric warned.  
  
“Katherine,” Stefan sighed. “Don't let your guard down.”  
  
“Don't have to tell me twice. She's not getting past me.”  
  
“Wanna bet?” Katherine called out from behind.  
  
“We're still ahead of you and we're not letting you anywhere near our cuffs. And if you think pulling of our trunks would slow us down, you better think again. We're prepared to see this down, with clothes or  without,” Stefan said, determined to come in first.  
  
“You underestimate how much we actually want that Glenfiddich,” Alaric added.  
  
“Thanks for the offer, but we'll pass. I have a much better idea.”  
  
“What is she trying to do now?” Alaric asked, a little worried about her overconfidence.  
  
“See, I don't have to sabotage you, if I can just swim faster than you guys.”  
  
“I want to see you try, Katherine,” Stefan scoffed.  
  
“You're going to regret having said that,” she said and turned to Matt. “Matty-blue-blue, hop on my back.”  
  
Matt knew better than to ask why. Though he was curious as to what she was intending to do. Even if he was on her back she still only had one arm to swim with, impossible for her to be faster than Stefan and Alaric.  
  
She pulled out a pin from her hair and before anyone could see it, she was already out of the handcuffs.   
  
“What are you doing? You've just disqualified yourselves,” Stefan asked incredulously.  
  
“No, Stefan. The rule said not to break them. Kol never said we couldn't take them off,” Katherine explained smug. “Matty, hold on to these, will you? I got a race to win.”  
  
With both her arms free now it was easy to overtake them.  
  
“Damn it! Let's get out of these, too!” Stefan said, eyeing the cuffs.  
  
“Yeah? How?” Alaric looked annoyed.  
  
“What? You don't have a hairpin?” Stefan commented sarcastically.  
  
“Sorry, must have forgotten them at home; next to my fake eye lashes and high boots!” His teammate rolled his eyes.  
  
And as promised Katherine and Matt came in first. Stefan and Alaric second.  
  
“You never play fair, do you?”  
  
“Why would I if it's so much more fun like this?”  
  
“I see Elijah and Bonnie,” Matt said, watching who was coming in next, but before they arrived, Klaus and Caroline emerged from under the water, making it third place.  
  
“Didn't have you on the radar at all. You could have easily caught up to us. What kept you?” Stefan asked curiously, when the both of them joined them on the shore.  
  
“It seems we got lost. It's hard to see through the lake water,” Caroline replied, out of breath. Klaus gave her an amused side glance, liking her explanation of having gotten lost. They certainly had.  
  
When Bonnie and Elijah made it to the shore, they looked more than unhappy.  
  
“What happened to you guys?” Caroline asked, mustering their broken handcuffs.  
  
“Katherine,” Bonnie spat out.  
  
“Oh, don't be such sore losers. This game was supposed to be played like this. Don't be angry at me for being good at it,” Katherine defended herself.  
  
“Doesn't mean I am especially happy about seeing you right now, Katarina.”  
  
“Like you're one to complain. You let your witch dog lose on me,” Rebekah said angrily, having arrived next with Jeremy.  
  
“Who are you calling a dog? You haven't gotten enough yet?” Bonnie asked exasperated.  
  
“Where is she? I'm going to kill her!” Elena made a move toward Katherine, but was held back by Damon. By now she had her clothes back in order, but she was still furious.  
  
“What are you trying to prove here, little Elena? Don't act so tough,” Katherine replied unimpressed.  
  
“Don't be fooled, Katherine. I might be holding Elena back, but that is because I'm still contemplating how I will hurt you,” Damon said through gritted teeth.  
  
“So much for having fun with this...” Jeremy murmured. “Everyone is frantic.”  
  
“Frantic is not the word!” Kol chimed in at last. Tyler had finally made it to the shore when Kol woke up again from his violently induced slumber.  
  
“You started it, Kol,” Elijah countered.  
  
“You smashed my head in with a bloody rock!”  
  
“Not to mention that it was a pain in the ass to carry him here,” Tyler added, out of breath.  
  
“You had it coming, Kol. Everything is allowed, that is what you said, wasn't it?” Elijah said calmly.  
  
A giant ruckus started when everyone began to talk and accuse somebody else of playing them.   
  
“And first of, is it really allowed to just slip out of the cuffs? I mean what's the point then?” Stefan demanded to know.  
  
“The point is to figure out that possibility, silly,” Katherine clarified.  
  
“She's right. As much as it pains me to admit that I didn't come up with such an ingenious trick, she didn't break the cuffs and, therefore, not the rules.” Kol sighed.  
  
“Next time you explain each and every rule there is before we start the damn game,” Rebekah said. “I hate losing. “Also, can we get different partners? Mine is slow.”  
  
“That's the thanks I get for carrying you here all the way?” Jeremy commented annoyed.  
  
“Shut up and sit down. Don't die on me due to exhaustion.”  
  
“What's with her? I don't get her at all.” He ran one hand through his hair in frustration.  
  
“It's her way of giving you a break. She's just trying to be considerate, you're human after all so she doesn't know where exactly your limit is,” Matt explained, a soft smile on his face.  
  
“You're kidding me, right?” Jeremy stared at him incredulously.  
  
“Who would be worried about that kid?” Rebekah just scoffed and turned away.  
  
Somehow Caroline was rather amused by all of this. “So let me recap. If I understand everything correctly, Kol died, because he got hit in the head by a skipping stone. All the while Katherine pulled one prank after the other, stripping Elena while she was still bound to her boyfriend's brother, who had to probably have helped her getting dressed again, it's not like she could have done it by herself. She throws Elijah and Bonnie off course and leaves the best trick for last when she slipped out of the cuffs. Not to forget that Bonnie was going all witchy on Rebekah, after she got stopped by the probably oldest and unoriginal, no pun intended, trick in history.”   
  
She started laughing as she apparently could not stop herself. And at first everyone was dumbstruck, but soon enough one after another joined in and by the end everyone was laughing.  
  
“It is quiet funny,” Bonnie admitted.  
  
“But all the fun aside, how many points did we get?” Rebekah asked.  
  
“Let's see,” Jeremy said. “Matt's team came in first... Do they get points for the disqualified team as well?”  
  
“No,” Kol clarified.  
  
“So that makes 100 points for them then,” he concluded.  
  
Katherine high-fived her partner and smirked triumphantly in everyone else's direction.  
  
“Katherine Pierce strikes again.”  
  
“We got 65 points,” Alaric said.  
  
“Caroline and I came in next, claiming third place,” Klaus told the rest.  
  
“Leaving you with -5. Congratulations! You're still last,” Damon pointed out snarky. “We got at least 10 points.”  
  
“We'll catch up soon enough, Damon,” Klaus replied, level-headed.  
  
"We've got 20 points," Rebekah announced. "And the way I see it, you got nothing," she said looking at her brothers, Elijah and Kol.  
"Whatever! This was just the warm up anyway! I'm looking forward to the next discipline!" Kol smirked happily. And the others could not help but feel a certain uneasiness manifest deep inside their stomachs.


End file.
